Digimon Tamers Rumble Arena Championship
by Da-Tenshi Setsuna
Summary: Season 2! When the Digimon Rumble Arena Tournament begins, Hackers try to infiltrate and distrub the peace between Digimon and humans. And only a group of Digimon Tamers can stop them. Will they have sucess or will the Hackers win? The Battle has begun!
1. Prouloge

Here is the sequel to Digimon Tamers Rise of the Hackers. If you hadn't read the prequel than you should better do it before reading the sequel.

Prouloge

Afther a so called war between the Digimon and the humans ended, the Digimon begun to life peacefully with humans. Every year, there's a Digimon Rumble Arena Tournament, to find out who is the best Tamer. Most people enjoy the tournament and many kids participate with their Digimon. However, this year something wents wrong. Hackers infiltrate the tournament. Why? No one knows. Beside a group of Tamers who want to stop the Hackers. How will the adventure end? And what evil is behind all this?

Stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Rumble Arena Championship. 


	2. The Tournament Begins!

1. Chapter

The Tournament Begins!

"Sir, our Hackers are on their way." said a female looking at the computer monitor.  
>"Good. Sonn those fools will know the real meaning of taming Digimon." said a man with sunglasses, black suit and brown hair.<p>

"Outta my way!" screamed a girl. The people and Digimon, who were walking, looked at her supriesly. She runned, without noticing their looks. She had something other on mind.  
>"Nuts, if I come to late, I'm dead." she tought.<p>

Her name was Arisa Bunya, and she was a 15 years old teen Digimon Tamer. She had brown hair binded in low pigtails with black ribbons, and brown chesnutt colored eyes. She wore a purple T-shirt with black slevees, a dark blue jeans miniskirt and black shorts. On her feet she wore black socks and white-black trainers. On her skirt was a purple belt with a red heart and on the belt was her purple D-Power and her card box hooked. On her hands she wore black fingercuted gloves. She was carring a purple-black backpack.

"Guys, just don't start it without me." she almost screamed "Gezz, why must I always oversleep the alarm clock?"

She was on the way for the Digimon Rumble Arena Tournament. The DRA Tournament was the most important tournament for all Digimon Tamers and was keeped once a year. In that tournament, the Tamers and their Digimon were facing each other and who wins, will become the Worlds Master Tamer. Today was Arisas chance to prove herself that she is also strong enough to become the Master Tamer, if she hadn't oversleept again.

"I just hope that they hadn't started the tournament yet. I wanna also participate." she turned left at the corner and keept running.

Afther she passed the ally, she standed in front of a building. That building was a kind of transport center, where you could open portals to the Digiworld. Today it was a big crowd in front of the building. Tamers and Digimon were standing and waiting for the begin of the tournament which will be placed in the Digiworld. A man came out of the building and went to a stand. He had brown hair that reached to his shoulders, green eyes, wore a simple white T-shirt with a Digimon Logo and brown trousers. This was Itsuki Tachikawa, the leader of the DRA Tournament, and also it's creator.

"Well, helo Tamers and Digimon. I'm Tachikawa Itsuki and I'll lead this DRA Tournament. You know, just as each year, we start this tournament to find out who is the strongest Tamer. The rules are simple. Afther you enter the Digiworld and hear the bang which will start the tournament, you have to battle other Tamers and their Digimon, till 16 of them are remaining. Than the final battles in our arena will start. The winner will be the famous Worlds Master Tamer. This tournament is also a surviveing test, because you will probalby meet some wild Digimon. To be sure that one Tamer dosen't participite again while the surviveing part of the tournament, each one will get installed a programm on his D-Power. When a Tamer loses, the programm will send you back to the Real World. Using cards isn't forbiden, but I beg you to swipe the Battle Arena card before you begin a battle. I don't want that someone loses his Digimon like last year, when five of them went to the Primary Village and two losed their Digimon forever just because some idiots have ordered their partners to absorb them. Understod?" he said/asked. Everyone gulped and some of them noded.  
>"Good, and now, went into the DigiTransport Building and off you go."<p>

The crowd get moved. Arisa seemed more to searching for something, or someone. She took her D-Power, but that was a bad idea, because there were more than hundred dots. She gasped. She had to find him immediantly. She made a funnel with her hands and called:

"Impmon! Where are you!"

No one answered, but Arisa noticed a purple being on the street's lantern. She waved.

"Over here! Impmon!"

Impmon noticed her and jumped down.

"Where were you been? I've searched for you. Ba-boom!" said the small, imp like Digimon.  
>"Well, I've oversleept again." said Arisa.<br>"Again? Next time I'll burn your butt up if you don't awake. You were almost late. Ba-boom."

"Yhea, right..." Arisa rolled with her eyes. "Com'n, we have to go, or we miss the begin."

Leater, Arisa and Impmon were standing on a platform. A beam shotted and transported them to the Digiworld. They landed into a wood and saw a few Tamers and Digimon around. Few minutes leater they heard a bang.

"The Digimon Rumble Arena Tournament has begun!" said Arisa.

* * *

><p>So, what do you say guys? I know I could make it better, but I'll do it in the next chapter. Just R&amp;R. And stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Street Battles. ^^<p> 


	3. Who Flys High, Falls Low

I wanna say thx to Tamer Zero Unit for reviwing. I know, I've made some mistakes, but no one's perfect. At least, here's chapter two.

2. Chapter

Who flys high, falls low

"Aw, look at these cards Impmon! I can't believe it that we've got a Gallantmon/Dukemon card. That boy didn't look like he would have some rare cards." Arisa gigled.

It was her first day at the DRA Tournament and she had already won five battles, one afther one, and, thanks to one of the DRA Tournament rules, she also got the rarest card from her opponent.

"All right, shouldn't we search for the next victim now? I would like to battle someone who is a bit stronger. Ba-bomm!" said Impmon and glared at the crowds.

Everywhere were Tamers and Digimon fighting. Some of them have already lose and data streams transported them back to the Real World. Arisa looked at some Tamers who were trading their cards. She had already two Frigimon/Yukidarumon and Hyper Speed cards, and she wanted to trade them for cards that she didn't use to have. She was so lost in her minds that she didn't notice that Impmon was gone (one more time). The imp Digimon was sitting on a tree and looked at a fight between a Gomamon and a Terriermon.

"Terrier-tornado!" said the small Digimon sending a tornado at Gomamon, sending Gomamon towards a tree and his HP went down. Impmon smirked. This Terriermon seemed to be a worth opponent. Meanwhile, Arisa noticed that Impmon was gone.  
>"Not again!" she sighed and started to search for him. She found him sitting on the tree and watching the battle between a Gomamon and a Terriermon. She joined the crowd who was also watching the battle.<p>

"And now, lets end this battle!" said a boy with green hair, blue eyes, freckles, green T-shirt and blue shorts. He took a card and swiped it trough his green D-Power.  
>"DigiModify, Hyper Speed activate!"<p>

"Terrier-Tornado!" said Terriermon whirling. His little tornado turned into a real twister, which had blown Gomamon at a tree. Gomamon's HP went to zero.

"Aw, man!" Gomamon's Tamer, a boy with blue hair, blue eyes, glasses, purple shirt and brown pants smiled sadly and picked Gomamon up.  
>"I'm sorry." said Gomamon.<br>"Hey, don't worry, next time we'll win." said his Tamer and turned to the other boy. Terriermon's Tamer picked Terriermon up, smiling. "Yeah, we won Terriermon!" he exclaimed lifting Terriermon.  
>"This was a good battle. Congratulations!" the glasses wearing boy said and shok hands with Terriermon's Tamer.<br>"Thanks!" he gigled.  
>"I should go now. Here take this card." with this words he gave him a Zudomon card.<br>"Bye. Next time, I wanna a rematch." He than pressed a button on his white D-Power which started to glow and a data stream picked him up.

"Hey, this was a good fight." said Arisa to the boy. He seemed to be younger than her, at least 10 years old.  
>"Realy? Well, thank you." said the boy.<br>"By the way, my name is Arisa Bunya and you are?"  
>"I'm Kenny. Kenny Matsumi. And this is Terriermon. Who is your partner?"<br>"He is right 'ere." said Impmon who stood behind him.  
>"Well, helo there." the boy sweatdroped.<br>"Ah, Impmon, what did I say going somewhere by yourself?" asked Arisa coldly. Her voice made him gulp.  
>"That I should stay with you?" this was a retoric question.<br>"Exactly." she punched her hand into a fist "Next time I don't wanna be so nice. Understood." this wasn't a question. Impmon gulped and nodded.  
>"Good." Arisas rage was blown with the wind.<br>"Poor Impy." gigled Terriermon.  
>"Hey, call me one more time Impy and I'll Badda Boom your butt back to the Real World! Ba-boom!" said Impmon angrily.<br>"Terriermon, be nice." said Kenny to his partner.  
>"I see you have also a problematic partner, don't you?" said Arisa.<br>"Who do you call problematic?" asked Impmon.  
>"Shutt up, Imp." Kenny smiled.<br>"Well, I gotta go. See you around Arisa." he than walked away with Terriermon on his shoulder.

Leater, Arisa and Impmon searched for an another Tamer who they could fight. They found a big group of Tamers who were watching a fight.

"Imp, what do you say? Wanna see if there we can find someone for a fight?" Arisa asked her partner pointing at the group.  
>"Why not. I'm with you. Ba-boom!" said Impmon.<p>

"Ha, no one can beat me." said a blue haired boy with sunglasses in his hair, dark blue eyes, a light purple T-shirt, a brown vest without sleeves and blue jeans. He stod with his partner, a Veemon, in the middle of the crowd and showed off.  
>"So, who will be my next victim. No one? I'm dissapointed." he said with a smirk. "Who is this jerk?" asked Arisa a girl with a Palmon.<br>"This is Dean Hagane and that is his partner Veemon. He's one of the strongest Tamers ever. No one could beat him. There are rumors that his partner can reach the Ultimate Lv." said the girl.  
>"An Ultimate? Realy? This sounds interesting." Arisa smirked.<br>"So, is there anyone who wants to try to beat me. Com'n guys, don't be cowards." said Dean. No one answered.  
>"Knew it. Well, if there is no one who will fight me, I'll go. See ya losers." Dean turned around, when he heard someone.<br>"I'll fight you."

Dean turned back. Arisa and Impmon walked out of the group. The crowd begun to whisper.  
>"Is that girl nuts? She can't beat him."<br>"I can't believe it."  
>"I realy want to see how Veemon is kicking her Digimons butt."<p>

Arisa ignored the whispering. Dean sighed.

"So, you are the next pathetic victim. Good, I realy would like to get your rarest card." he said.  
>"I don't think so. Your Veemon has no chance agnaist Impmon." replyed Arisa.<br>"An Impmon? Let's check it." Dean looked at his blue D-Power.

"Impmon Lv: Rokkie Attribute: Virus Type: Imp Digimon His main atacks are Badda-Boom and Infernal Funel."

Arisa checked Veemon.

"Veemon Lv:Rokkie Atributte: Vaccine Type: Dragon Digimon And his atacks seem to be Vee Head-Butt and Vee-Punch."

Both took a red card where it was in yellow color 'Digi-Arena' written.

"DIGIMODIFY, DIGI-ARENA ACTIVATE!" said both and swiped their cards. Lines formed on the ground and made it up like a battle field. On their D-Power screens appeard a picture of their own and their opponents Digimon with a orange line under the line. The line showed each Digimons HP.

"You have no chance. Go Veemon!" said Dean.  
>"Vee Head-Butt!" Veemon charged towards Impmon, who jumped out of the way. Veemon hited a rock that was behind him and broke it. His HP went down.<br>"Badda-Boom!" Impmon threw several flames at Veemon, but it didn't seem to afect him at all. Still, the damage was done and his HP went lower, but just a bit. Now he had 90 HP points instead the former 100.  
>"This was pathetic. I tought you could it better." said Veemon. Impmon smirked.<br>"I can." he said.  
>"DigiModify, Garurumon's Howling Blaster activate!" Dean swiped a card.<br>"Howling Blaster!" Veemon atacked.  
>"Not so fast, DigiModify, WarGreymon's Brave Shield, activate!" Arisa swiped her card.<p>

WarGreymons shield appeard in front of Impmon, and he strugled agnaist Veemons atack. Both HP lines went down. "Now, DigiModify, Power Up activate!" Dean swiped one more made Veemon stronger and Impmon could bearly stand the atack. "Vee-Punch!" he punched the shield which broke and sended Impmon flying.  
>"Impmon!" cryed Arisa out.<p>

Impmon could stand up, to Arisas relief, but his HP went down to 80.

"This is pathetic. I think we should end it now." said Dean.  
>"Think the same." replyed Veemon. Dean took out a blue card with a yellow Agumon like dinosaur on the front.<p>

"DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution activate!"  
>"Veemon digivoluves to,... ExVeemon!"<br>"ExVeemon Matrix digivoltion to,... Paildramon!"

Arisa sighed and checked Paildramons data.

"Paildramon Lv: Ultimate Atributte: Vaccine Type: Dragon Digimon And atacks are Desperado Blaster, Cable Catcher and Sting Strike."

"At least, a worth foe." she said.  
>"So, what do you say now. Impressive, isn't he? Lets end the battle." Dean smirked.<br>"Yeah, we should end the battle. But, still, an Ultimate? I'm dissapointed." said Arisa with a smile.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"I mean, I enjoyed our little play, but I've realy don't have time for this." she pulled out a card, which looked like Deans Blue Card but instead blue-yellow, it was purple with a black dinosaur.  
>"DigiModify, Warp Digivoluion, activate!" "What did she say?" whispered Dean in disbelief.<br>"Impmon, warp digivolution to,... Beelzemon!"

Instead Impmon, a larger Digimon who looked like a xros of a demon and a biker stod in front of Paildramon. Dean gulped and checked his D-Power.

"Beelzemon Lv: Mega Atributte: Virus Type: Demon Lord Digimon Atacks: Double Impact and Darkness Claw."

"This can't be. Your Digimon can reach a Mega? I can't believe it."

The crowd whispered again. Not many Tamers could made their Digimon reach their Ultimate Lv. And Beelzemon was a Mega.

"So, wanna give up or fight." Beelzemon asked.  
>"I'll fight. There's no way that you can beat us." said Paildramon.<br>"Desperado Blaster!"

The missles hit Beelzemon, but when the smoke cleared, he stod there without a scratch.

"What?" Dean shouted. He checked his D-Power. No damage was done.  
>"I must admitt that this tickeled. Now, if ya don't have nothin' agnaist, it's mine turn." said Beelzemon and pulled his Berenja guns and aimed them at Paildramon.<br>"Double Impact!"

The atack hit the supriesed/confused Paildramon. The impact made him fly agnaist a tree. Dean looked at his D-Power. Paildramons HP went to 50. Half of his life points were gone.

"It can't be." he sighed.  
>"Realy, where did you learned to fight? While playing a video game?" Beelzemon annoyed. This made Arisa sweatdrop.<br>"Beelzemon, don't annoy him. This should be a fight, not a teasing contest." she said.  
>"I know, I know,... But some fun I should have, don't you think?"<p>

Paildramon got up. He still could stand. Beelzemon glared.

"Wanna more?" he asked.  
>"I'm not defeaded..." Paildramon begun.<br>"Yet." Beelzemon ended and aimed his guns, but Paildramon was faster.  
>"Cable Catcher!" his cabels wraped around Beelzemons gloves.<br>"What?" Paildramon threw him at the ground and charged at him.  
>"Sting Strike!" "Forget it!"<p>

The sting rebounded of Beelzemons metal glove. They strugled, but Beelzemon was able to kick Paildramon with his boot and made him fly away from him. He got up. Arisa checked the HP. Beelzemon had about 73 life points, and Paildramon 46. And it seemed like Paildramon is tired.

"Paildramon, show them what you can!" Dean chereed his partner.  
>"DigiModify, Power up activate!"<br>"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon atacked.  
>"Not so fast! DigiModify, Hyper Speed activate!" Arisa slashed her card.<p>

Beelzemon moved fast and Paildramons missles missed him. Acctualy, Paildramon lost him out of eye.

"Where is he?" he looked around. Dean searched to as he saw him.  
>"Behind you!" he shouted.<br>"What!" Paildramon bearly turned around and everything he saw was Beelzemon who charged his clawed arm at him.  
>"Darkness Claw!"<p>

The atack hit his target. Beelzemon kicked him one more time and he hit at the ground. His HP went to 20.

"Paildramon, com'n, get up!" shouted Dean.

Paildramon strugled to get up, and he bearly stod on his feet.

"Lets end this. DigiModify, Leomon, Fist of the Beast King activate!" Arisa slashed her card and Beelzemons fist started to glow.

"Fist of the Beast King!" he shouted. The atack hit Paildramon, who digivoluved back to Veemon. His HP went to zero. Arisa sighed. They won!

"We made it, Beelzemon!" she exclaimed. Beelzemon nodded before de-digivoluving. Dean went to his partner.

"I can't believe it, we lose. But, I,... we were never suposed to lose before. I can't be that weak." he whispered and helped Veemon to get up. Arisa walked towards them.  
>"Do you need help?" she asked. Dean looked at her angrily.<br>"No! Leave us alone!" he said, throwing a card at her and pressing the button on his D-Power. A data stream picked them up.  
>"What a weird guy,..." said Arisa, picking the Imperialdramon card up.<br>"He can't stand it to lose. Accept that. Ba-boom!" said Impmon.

The crowd parted away. Just as Arisa and Impmon went to their next battle, Kenny and Terriermon runned to them. They breathed heavily.

"Kenny, Terriermon, what is it?" Arisa asked.  
>"Arisa, we... n-need your help. S-someone took my cards away." said Kenny.<br>"What!"

So, what do you say. Don't worry, Dean still isn't outta of the game. I've already have made up the next few chapters, who just need to be written down. Stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Street Battles.

Kenny, Terriermon, Arisa and Impmon: And don't forget to reveiw! ^^ 


	4. The Card Thief

All right, I didn't got a review, but I'm sending this chapter. Before I start, I wanna say that I will rename the story into Digimon Tamers Rumble Arena Championship, because it sounds more suitable than Digimon Tamers Street Battles.

Here comes then next chapter, and no, I don't own Digimon.

3. The Card Thief

"Please, don't cry. We'll find your cards." said Arisa. "You sure?" whispered Kenny.  
>"Of course." Arisa replyed.<br>"Also, your cry gets annoying. Ba-boom!" said Impmon and got an angry glare from Arisa.  
>"What?"<br>"Impmon, you're not helping." she said.  
>"But it annoyes..." "Would you please just shut up your big mouth." said Terriermon making Impmon angry and turned than to Kenny.<br>"But Impy is right, your cry annoyes." he said, getting two bumps, one from Arisa and one from Impmon.  
>"I'm feeling dizzy." he said before acting a falling unconsicius. Kenny smiled. Terriermon suddenly got up.<br>"Why did you two bump me?" he asked.  
>"Because you shouldn't be rude to your Tamer." said Arisa.<br>"And because you should never call me Impy again. Or you will feel much more than dizzy. Ba-boom!" said Impmon angry. Arisa looked at her partner.  
>"But Impy is such a sweet name." she said looking innocent.<br>"Don't you dare call me like that. Ba-boom!" said Impmon. Arisa grined evily.  
>"All right, Impy."<br>"What did I say..."

He was prepeared to throw a fireball at Arisa when they heard Kenny lauging. Arisa and Terriermon grined contencendly. Impmon stared at them confused.  
>"I think I didn't understood the joke." he said.<br>"Ha, ha, ha,..." Kenny tryed to stop laughing.  
>"No realy, but you two are a crazy team. And funny too. Say Arisa, do you two often quarrel?" "Yes, but we're still a Dream Team." Arisa smirked.<br>"Well, I still don't get it what is so funny." said Impmon. He sweat dropped when he saw that no ones paying attention to him.  
>"So, we should go now and try to find Kennys cards." said Arisa.<br>"And how we should know where they are?" asked Terriermon. Arisa sweat dropped.  
>"I have no clue." This made the others sweat drop.<br>"Oh, realy?"

Somwhere else, three boys looked at the cards they've stole.

"Nah, they're just junk. Nothin' rare." said one of them.  
>"You're right. So what we should do boss?" asked the other the leader. "Throw them away. They're useless." said their leader. He had a black short hair, a red-black jacket with short sleeves, grey pants and a pair of purple sneakers. He wore a white scarf with a dinosaur like creature on his belt.<br>"Okie, dokie boss." said the boy.

"Hey Imp, did you found anything?" asked Arisa trough her D-Power.  
>"No. Geez, are you blind? You see everything what I see, so stop asking. Ba-boom!" said Impmon who was flying around. Arisa had powered him up with the Hyper Wing card (tough he could easily digivoluve to his Blast Mode). Something got his attention.<p>

"Well, well, whata we have 'ere? Ba-boom." he smirked as he saw the three boys complaining about a card deck. "Imp, did you got somethin'?" asked Arisa.  
>"Nuts! How many times I have ta tell ya to stop askin' me that? Yes, I've found somethin'. Just go ahead. Ba-boom!" he said.<p>

Just as the boys were about to throw the cards into the nearby river, Arisa, Kenny and Terriermon appeared.

"Stop right there!" shouted Arisa.  
>"What?"<p>

The boys turned to them. Their leader smirked.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Two Tamers and a pathetic Digimon. Well, I tough you will appeare sometime."  
>"So, you guys have stole Kennys cards?" asked Arisa angrily.<br>"Of course, girly. And now, I'm thinking about something. Your appearance made my day better." he grined.  
>"Give us the cards back." she said.<br>"'Give us the cards back'" he imitated her "Well, I'll give you your junk back if you battle my friends. What do you say? A double battle will sure be interesting."  
>"But it's not fair. Kenny dosen't have his DigiModify cards."<br>"You'll get them if you defeat my friends. Right guys?" he asked the two.  
>"Right." said the one holding a dark orange D-Power.<br>"Yeah boss, we'll kick their butts." said the other holding a grey D-Power.  
>"This dosen't seem to be good." said Kenny.<br>"Don't worry, we'll get your cards sonner back than you can say 'DigiModify'." said Arisa.  
>"DigiModify. You didn't got the cards back." said Terriermon.<br>"It's just a prahse Terriermon. They will get my cards back, you'll see." said Kenny.  
>"Right." said Impmon jumping from the tree. His wings dissapaired. "So, art ya ready for some losing? Ba-boom!" he asked.<br>"No. You'll lose." said one of the boys. A Minotarumon and a Gorillamon appeared.  
>"Kenny, do you have a Digi-Arena card?" asked Arisa. Kenny nodded. "Yeah, it's always in my pocket, together with few other cards I always use." he said.<p>

"Good, let's begin this." said the leader.  
>"DIGIMODIFY, DIGI-ARENA ACTIVATE!" everyone swiped their cards trough the D-Powers as a battle field appeared.<br>"I'll take Minotarumon and you Gorillamon, right?" said/asked Arisa. Kenny nodded.  
>"Let's see.<p>

Minotarumon Level: Ultimate Attribute: Virus Type: Animal Digimon His atacks are Darkside Quake and Bull Fighting Attack." read Arisa.

"And Gorillamon Level: Champion Attribute: Data Type: Beast Digimon Atacks: Energy Cannon and Power Lifter" said Kenny.

The boys scanned Impmon's and Terriermon's Data.

"Terriermon Level: Rookie Attribute: Data Type: Animal Digimon Atacks: Terrier Tornado and Bunny Blast"

"Nah, just Rokkies." said one of the boys.  
>"Weak." said the other.<br>"Hey, who do ya call weak? Ba-boom." shouted Impmon.  
>"Yeah, we can beat your butts up. You'll see." said Terriermon.<br>"Ah, realy." asked the leader.  
>"Kev and Len will show you what butts kicking realy means."<br>"Yeah boss." said the boy named Kev and Gorillamons Tamer. Arisa and her friends bursted into laughter.  
>"What is so funny?" asked the other boy named Len and Minotarumon's partner.<br>"Your names, ha, ha, ha,... Who the hell would be named Kev and Len? No realy, it's too much... Ha, ha,..." said Arisa.  
>"They are the shorted forms of Kevin and Lenny, and they aren't funny!" shouted Kev angry.<br>"Oh, they are." said Kenny.  
>"Now you'll see what's funny. Gorillamon atack!" said Kev.<br>"Impmon, Terriermon watch out!" shouted Arisa.

Impmon and Terriermon could jump out of the way and Gorillamon made a huge crater with his cannon.

"Now you Minotarumon!" shouted Len.  
>"Darkside Quake!" shouted Minotarumon. A earthquake got the Digimon and their HP went from 100 to 70.<p>

"Aw, nuts. Ya'll pay for tha'. Ba-boom!" said Impmon getting up. Arisa took her purple card.  
>"DigiModify, Warp Digivolution activate!" she swiped the card.<p>

WARP DIGIVOLUTION

"Impmon, Warp Digivolution to... Beelzemon!"

The demon biker stod in front of them. Kenny and Terriermon glared in supriese.

"Wow, I didn't know that your Digimon can digivoluve to mega." said Kenny.  
>"Awsome, dude." said Terriermon.<br>"So, you are the one who beat Dean. Arisa Bunya, isn't it? Impresive, I must say." said the leader.  
>"Thanks, but I didn't hear your name 'Boss'." said Arisa.<br>"Akita. Akita Kinue." he replyed.  
>"Now, let's get back to buissnes."<br>"DigiModify Power up, activate." said Kevin.  
>"Energy Cannon!" a powerful blast was fired at Terriermon.<br>"Let's see how you will this beat." said Akita.  
>"Sure, DigiModify WarGreymons Brave Shield Activate!" said Arisa and Beelzemon stod in front of Terriermon. The Shield blocked Gorillamons atack.<br>"Terriermon your turn. DigiModify, zudomons Vulcano Hammer activate!"

A big Hammer appeard in Terriermons hands. He smirked.

"Let's see how you handle this! Ha-ya!" he jumped and bumped the Hammer into Gorillamon's head and knocking him off. His HP went to 85.  
>"What?" shouted Akita.<br>"Now, let's handle the other. DigiModify, Leomon, Fist of the Beast King, activate!" Arisa swiped her card. The lion headed blast knocked Minotarumon, sending his HP down to 75.  
>"Wanna more, 'cause I've got somethin'." said Beelzemon aiming his guns at Minotarumon who tryed to get up.<br>"Double-Impact!" he blasted several bullets at his opponent. Minotarumon got the damage and his HP went lower, to 55.  
>"Not so fast, DigiModify, Defend Plug in S, activate!" said Len. "And DigiModify, Heal activate!" Minotarumon healed and his HP growed to 65.<br>"Aw, nuts. But your patheic cards won't help ya. I have also some tricks in the sleeve." said Beelzemon.  
>"DigiModify, Hyper Speed activate!" shouted Arisa. Suddenly, Beelzemon dissapeard.<br>"Wha! Where is he?" asked Len and Kev together.  
>"Up, 'ere." said Beelzemon before knocking Minotarumon with his boot. However, thanks to the Defend Card, the damage was low. Minotarumon stod with 60 health points.<br>"Now, I! DigiModify, Arukenimons Acid Mist activate!" said Kev.  
>"Acid Mist!" shouted Gorillamon and hit Terriermon.<br>"Terriermon, no!" shouted Kenny. Terriermon stod but the acid lowered his HP. He had 60 points.  
>"I don't have any usefull card. I don't know how to help you." said Kenny, tearing. "Here, use this." Arisa gave him a card.<br>"Right, DigiModify, Super Heal activate!" swiped Kenny. "Thanks." said Terriermon, recovering. He had now 75 HP.  
>"Geez, show 'hem what you got, Gorillamon! DigiModify, Power Plug in S, activate!" Kev swiped his card and Gorillamon send an another blast of energy.<br>"DigiModify, Hyper Speed activate!" said Kenny and Terriermon runned and escaped the atack.  
>"Terrier-Tornado!" he send a tornado at Gorillamon. It didn't made a lot of damage to him and he hit Terriermon with his cannon.<br>"Terriermon!" Kenny cryed out.  
>"I'm all righ', but I feel dizzy." said Terriermon staggering out of the crater. Gorillamon hit him one more time.<br>"Oh, no!" shouted Arisa.

Terriermons HP went down to 50, and Gorillamons to 80.

"This isn't good." said Arisa, getting her attention back to Beelzemon and Minotarumon.  
>"Let's try this. DigiModify, Gallantmon's Shield of the Just activate!" Gallantmons Shield appeard on Beelzemons arm.<br>"Shield of the Just!" he shouted aiming it to Minotarumon.  
>"Not so fast. DigiModify Super Heal activate!" said Len. The blast hit Minotarumon, but he standed. Arisa looked at her D-Power. 20 health points.<br>"Aw, nuts!" she said.  
>"If I just could do something." said Kenny looking at his few cards. "Don't worry,.. hey you got a training card!" she smirked.<br>"Yeah, but it's useles." said Kenny.  
>"No, use it and than throw it at Gorillamon. If you've watched Digimon Tamers, you'll sure know what I'm meaning." she blinked.<br>"Now I know! Right, DigiModify, Training Grips activate!" Kenny swiped his card and Terriermon got metal chains like stuff on his ears. He threw them to Gorillamon, who strugled to get the grips off.  
>"Now, DigiModify Power Up, activate!" Kenny swiped an another card.<br>"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon shot several blasts at Gorillamon. "And now, Terrier-Torando!" the tornado hit Gorillamon. His HP lowered to 70.  
>"Snapp out of it!" shouted Kev. Gorillamon finnaly ripped of the chains and he was mad. He aimed his cannon at Terriermon.<br>"Energy Cannon!" the blast hit Terriermon. His HP went to 30, and he could bearly stand. His form begun to rip of.  
>"No, Terriermon!" cryed Kenny.<br>"You'll pay for tha'. Double Impact!" Beelzemon shot at Gorillamon and knocked him off. His HP lowered to 45.  
>"Hey!" shouted Len. "You're not looking!" Minotarumon tackeled Beelzemon into a tree. He started an another tackle, as Beelzemon jumped outta his way. Minotarumon hit the tree, causing it to fall. His HP went to 15, while Beelzemon's to 65.<br>"Terriermon, hold on." Kenny cheered his partner, but Terriermon was nearly fainted.  
>"TERRIERMON!" he shouted and his D-Power started to glow, just as Terriermon did.<br>"What?"  
>"Terriermon's digivoluving!" exclaimed Arisa.<p>

DIGIVOLUTION

"Terriermon, digivoluves to,... Gargomon!"

A bigger bunny (tough it's a dog -.-) like Digimon stod in front of them, with metal pummels on his hands. Arisa checked her D-Power.

"It says his name is Gargomon Level: Champion Attribute: Vaccine Type: Animal Digimon Atacks: Gargo Pellets and Bunny Pummel

And it seems like his HP rised." said Arisa smiling. Gargomon had now 50 HP.

"Woa, show 'em what ya got, Gargomon." said Kenny.  
>"With pleasure. Gargo Pellets!" he fired several bullets at Gorillamon.<br>"And now, Bunny Pumel!" Gargomon hit him with his Pummel and Gorillamon staggered back to Minotarumon. His HP went to 20.  
>"Let's end this, DigiModify, Combo Activate! Power Up and Leomon, Fist of the Beast King!"<br>"Fist of the Beast King!" Beelzemon blasted the two Digimon off, and their HP's went to zero. "Yeah, we won!" shouted Gargomon. He and Beelzemon de-digivoluved.  
>"I can't believe it." whispered Akita as he got to Kevin and Lenny.<br>"You are the worst fighters I ever saw."  
>"Well, we go." said Kevin.<br>"See ya boss." said Lenny and they pressed the buttons on their D-Powers. A data stream picked them up and Arisa and Kenny picked the cards they left. A Minotarumon and a Gorillamon card.  
>"Good, and now, give us the cards back! All of them!" said Arisa.<br>"You first have to find them!" shouted Akita and threw them into the river.  
>"No!" cryed Kenny.<br>"I'm not finished with you guys!" Akita shouted while running away.  
>"My cards." cryed Kenny.<br>"Hold this!" Arisa gave him her backpack, her cards and her D-Power and jumped into the river and dived. She sonn camed out with Kennys card box.  
>"Here, these are yours." she gave the card box.<br>"Thanks." he said. "Realy, I'm not sure how to thank you. I mean, without your help I wouldn't get my cards back. I would realy like to know how I pay back."  
>"Well..." started Arisa trying to get her hair dry "You and Terriermon could come with me and Impmon. I mean, we're realy a good team." "All right. I'm with you." said Kenny.<br>"Me to." said Terriermon.  
>"I'm agnaist." said Impmon geting a glare from everyone. He sweat dropp.<br>"Just joking. The bunny boy and his Tamer can come with us. Aw, why dosen't no one understeand my jokes?"  
>"Well, Momentai." said Terriermon. Everyone bursted into laughter. But they didn't know that they were watched.<p>

Well, who was that guy who watched them? Friend or foe? And what will be Akita's next step? Stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Rumble Arena Championship.

And please R&R. 


	5. Spider Strike

Thanks, Zero Tamer Unit for the reviewing. (Cool nic ^^). Here is chapter four.

4. Spider Strike

DigiWorld [Night]

"Apcihaa!" sneezed Arisa.  
>"Yes, you've hundred percent a cold. Ba-boom!" said Impmon.<br>"I'm sorry for that. If you haven't dived into the river, you wouldn't be ill now." said Kenny.  
>"It dosen't matter, I would anyway jump one more time into that river if I need to. Ah-ah,..Apcihaaa!" Arisa sneezed one more time.<br>"I don't think so. Ba-boom." said Impmon looking worried.  
>"Nah, I knew I should take some clothes for changeing. But I didn't." said Arisa.<br>"Yeah, because you were asleep. And you almost missed the begin. Ba-boom." said Impmon.  
>"And why didn't you wake me up?"<br>"I'm not your alarm clock. Ba-boom!"  
>"Shhhhhhhhh, quiet you guys." said Terriermon.<br>"Wha...?" Impmon begun as he heard something. His and Terriermon's ears twiched and they turned to the origin of the sound.  
>"What is it?" whispered Arisa.<br>"Someone's calling for help. It comes form there. Ba-boom!" Impmon pointed at the forest next to them.  
>"We should see what it is." said Kenny.<br>"Yeah, let's go." said Terriermon and the group runned towards the sound origin who became louder. Now, Arisa and Kenny could hear it.

"Help! Help!"  
>"Someone's in trouble." said Arisa. Kenny nodded and said:<br>"We should better hurry."

When they arriwed, they found themselves on the edge of a huge valley, with abrupt clifs. The valley had a river flooding and was covered with spider webs. On one side were Dokugumons and an Arukenimon (in her Digimon form) standing and on the other side were a girl with a Renamon who was calling for help. The girl had brown bob hair with a red-yellow ribbon bined on and green eyes. She wore a pale blue T-shirt with a red heart on it and blue kapri jeans and blue-yellow trainers. "Help!" the girl cryed out.  
>"We have ta help 'em. Ba-boom!" said Impmon.<br>"Has anyone of you a plan, which won't kill us?" asked Terriermon.  
>"I do. But it's a bit dangerous." said Arisa and told them her plan.<br>"This could work." said Kenny.  
>"The chances that I get killed are 50-50, ha? Ba-boom!" said Impmon.<br>"You killed? And what about me?" said Terriermon.  
>"Guys, you wanna help or not?" asked Arisa.<br>"Well, I'll do." said Impmon needy.  
>"Just Momentai. Or less, try it." said Terriermon grining.<br>"Good. DigiModify, Hyper Wing activate!" Arisa swiped her card trough her D-Power. A moment leater, four brightly shining wings, two small and two bigger, appeared on Impmon's back.  
>"Let's do it. Ba-boom!" he said walking and jumping of the edge. Flying wasn't strange to him, he had experience. He flyed over the heads of the spider armee.<br>"Hey, fillty spiders! Here I am! Bada Boom!" he threw one of his flames at them. The Dokugmons and Arukenimon glared at him.  
>"Wanna more! Bada Boom!" this time he threw more flames at them, making them angry.<br>"Hey! Now you'll be erased. Acid Mist!" Arukenimon atacked him but he could get outta way by flying higher.  
>"Itsy bitsy spider, she can't get me. Falls down the tree, I'll make her more angry." Impmon sung. "And more ugly too... Bada Boom!"<br>"Now I'm angry. Do you know with who you are dealing with?" asked Arukenimon angrily.  
>"Let's guess." Impmon placed his hand on his chin. "With the most uglyest spider on the world?" "Whaa? No!" screamed Arukenimon madly "I'm the Queen of all spider Digimon! And most insect Digimon to."<br>"Well, you don't know who I am queenie? I'm warning you, my adorable appearance is just a shadow of my real form. Ba-boom!" said Impmon grining evily.

While Impmon was distracting (and annoying) Arukenimon and her Dokugmons, Terriermon landed, with a rope holding in his hands, in front of Renamon and her Tamer.

"Momantai guys. I and my friends are here to rescuse you." said Terriermon.  
>"Really? Thanks." said the girl and took the rope. Renamon stod behind her and also took the rope and they begun to slowly climb on. On the edge, Arisa and Kenny hold the rope which they tied (for savety reasons) on the nearby tree.<p>

"They're coming." said Arisa.  
>"Good. Just don't let go." said Kenny.<p>

Finnaly, the girl, Renamon and Terriermon got to the top. Arisa looked towards her partner.

"Impmon, that's enough distracting. Let's get outta 'ere!" she said. Impmon noticed this and flew beck to them. Now, Arukenimon noticed how they were tricked.

"You'll pay for that!" she screamed.

Real World

It was night in the streets of Tokyo. Dean was walking trough the streets hiting a empty bottle of coke. Veemon was following him siently. He raged and kicked the bottle as much as he could.

"Agrrr, I can't believe it." he was remembering his defead by Arisa.  
>"This girl will pay for that, I sweare." he said clenching his teeth and putting his hand into a fist.<br>"Well, If you wanna revenge on the one who beat you, than you should join us." said a strange femine voice. Dean looked around.  
>"Who is it? Show yourselves." he said. He heard footsteps and turned around, and saw a girl walking out of the streets.<br>"But let's first battle. Shall we?" she said grining. Dean preapeared his cards and D-Power.

Digiworld

"Thank you guys." said Rene Kamiya (the girl who was Renamons Tamer). "Momantai." replyed Terriermon.  
>"It was nothin' at all. Ba-boom!" said Impmon.<br>"I realy hated those spiders." said Rene.  
>"Oh, really?" said Kenny.<br>"Apcihaaa!" sneased Arisa again.  
>"Huh, you got a tough cold, haven't you?" said Rene worried.<br>"Aha. Aw, nuts." replyed Arisa. "Apcihaa...!"  
>"Well, I know an old recepie from my grandmother that will help." said Rene grining.<br>"Oh, goodie. Have you an idea if you can make it?" asked Terriermon.  
>"Aha." Rene simply nodded.<p>

Real World

Dean and Veemon looked at the girl and her cat like Digimon. The battle was over and he lost again.

"You tell me that there is a way to become stronger and to get into the DRA Tournament without passing the survieving exam?" asked Dean.  
>"Yes." she said simply. "You have to join the Hackers."<br>"If I'll get my revenge, I'll do it." said Dean. The girl grined evily.

DigiWorld

"Gahhhh, geez. This medicine is juckey! Aaaaaa, I hate it." cryed Arisa waving with her arms. "This is the worst thing I ever tasted!"  
>"Well, but it'll help you with your cold." said Renamon.<br>"Momantai."  
>"Nuts, how should I relax when this things taste is still in my mouth. I'll need something sweet, please. Everything that will get this taste ridden off." said Arisa.<br>The group laughed. Finnaly, Arisa calmed down.  
>"And now, lets's eat something. I'm hungry. Ba-boom!" said Impmon.<p>

They all took some food out of their backpacks. Arisa had some rice balls, Kenny ham sandwiches and Rene a little pack of noodles, which they shared with their Digimon.

"Finnaly. Something that'll remove that jucky taste." said Arisa biting into her rice ball.  
>"Say, Rene, why do you acctualy hate those spider Digimons?" asked Kenny.<br>"Well, I don't only hate spider Digimon, I hate every bug, insect or parasite Digimon." said Rene. Renamons ears suddenly twiched and she looked around, but didn't found anything. No one noticed it.  
>"And why?" asked Arisa.<br>"When I was younger, my older brother took me in the Digiworld to get my partner. However, I feel from an cliff and I landed on a KoDokugmon web. And everywhere I looked, I saw Kunemon, Flybeemon, KoDokugumon, Dokugumon and more of those bug Digimon. If Renamon didn't saw me, I would be their main meal. She rescused me, but I still can't stand those bug Digimon." said Rene. Renamon nodded "And that's how we became partners."  
>"Cool story." said Kenny.<br>"And how did you two found your partners?" asked Rene.  
>"Well, my sister brought one day two DigiEggs, and from one hatched a Gummymon. That's how I meet Terriermon for the first time." said Kenny.<br>"Should I guess? From the other DigiEgg did a Chocomon hatch, who becamed your sisters partner." said/asked Arisa.  
>"Aha, Karin was really happy 'bout it. And afther some while, Chocomon digivoluved to Lopmon." said Terriermon. "And what is 'bout you two?" Arisa and Impmon looked at each other. Impmon than looked away sorrowly, and Arisa gasped and than she looked at the fire.<br>"Well, it's a longer story and..." she couldn't finish her sentence as they heared someone's stomping.  
>"I should have realized it before." said Renamon "The spider crowd has followed us."<br>"What?"  
>"And we're watched the whole time." she said pointing at a tree. But no one was there.<p>

"This is not good." said Rene. Now, Impmon, Terriermon and Renamon twiched and preapeared for a battle. Several Dokugumons appeared and covered the area with webs. Arukenimon, in her human form, appeared in front of them.

"Didn't I told you guys that I'll revenge?" she said smiling. The group looked at her searching for a exit, but they couldn't run away. Also, Rene was feared.  
>"Not again." she gulped.<p>

"We have to fight." said Arisa taking out her purple card. Kenny nodded and took his digivoluving card.

"DigiModify, Warp Digivolution, activate!" Arisa swiped her card.  
>"DigiModify, Digivolution, activate!" Kenny swiped his card.<p>

WARP DIGIVOLUTION

"Impmon, warp digivolution to,...Beelzemon!"

DIGIVOLUTION

"Terriermon, digivoluves to,... Gargomon!"

"Renamon, you too." said Rene taking a digivoluving card.  
>"As your wish." Renamon nodded.<p>

"DigiModify, Digivolution, activate!" Rene swiped her card trough her blue-white D-Power.

DIGIVOLUTION

"Renamon, digivoluves to,...Kyubimon!"

Now, instead Renamon, a vulpine like, yellow nine-tailed Digimon stod in front of them.

"Woa, a Kyubimon. Let's see.

Kyubimon Level: Champion Attribute: Data Type: Mythical Animal Digimon Attacks: Fox Tail Inferno and Dragon Wheel" said Kenny.

"Hey, your Digimon are also cool." said Rene, checking Beelzemon's and Gargomon's Data.

"Let's find out more 'bout those." said Arisa pointing at the spider crowd.

"Dokugumon Level: Champion Attribute: Virus Type: Insectoid Digimon Attacks: Poison Thread and Poison Cobweb

All right and now Arukenimon.

Arukenimon Level: Ultimate Attribute: Virus Type: Arachnid Digimon Attacks: Spider Thread and Acid Mist"

"Right, Beelzemon is the strongest of all us. He'll handle Arukenimon. And we'll handle the Dokugumons." said Kenny.  
>"Okay" said everyone.<br>"Oh, this will be interesting." said Arukenimon changeing into her Digimon form.  
>"Eat webs."<p>

Every Dokugumon shouted 'Poison Cobweb' and binded them.

"Yuck, now I know why you hate the spiders. This is disgusting." said Beelzemon, trying to free himself. The web totaly bined him and the others up, but he could ripp it off. Kyubimon could burn the web by using her Fox Tail Inferno attack. But the others couldn't free themsleves.  
>"Get them." said Arukenimon.<br>"Forget it. Fox Tail Inferno!" shouted Kyubimon, sending flames at them.  
>"Darkness Claw!" said Beelzemon, ripping the webs.<br>"Thanks Beelze." said Arisa.  
>"We have ta do something, or we'll be spider meal." Beelzemon said.<br>"Has someone a kind of fire card?" asked Kenny.  
>"Well, I have." said Rene.<br>"DigiModify, Greymon Nova Blast, activate!" she swiped her card.  
>"Nova Blast!" shouted Kyubimon, blasting a fire ball out of her mouth. Some Dokugumon got deleted.<br>"Right, let's try this. DigiModify, Gallantmon, Shield of the Just!" said Arisa.  
>"Shield of the Just!" The blast deleted more Dokugumon than Kyubimon's Nova Blast, but still, there were to many there.<br>"Gargo Pellets!" shouted Gargomon taking some of them down. Arukenimon laughed crazily. "Ha, ha, ha... You'll never delete us. We'll defead you." she said.  
>"Go guys!"<br>"Poison Thread!" The Dokugumon atacked them again. Every Digimon took his partner and jumped away.  
>"Nuts, we'll never defead them." said Arisa in Beelzemon's arms.<br>"What we should do now?" asked Kenny, who was siting on Gargomon's shoulder.  
>"I don't know." said Rene sitting on Kyubimon's back. She looked around and everything she could see were webs. She suddenly got an idea.<br>"I've got it. Kyubimon, burn the webs." she said.  
>"All right. Fox Tail Inferno!" The flames burned the webs, making the Dokugumon's nervous. They tryed to run away from the fire but they were trapped.<br>"What!" screamed Arukenimon. "It can't be!"  
>"Now, attack!" exclaimed Arisa.<br>"Double Impact!"  
>"Gargo Pellets!"<br>"Dragon Wheel!"

Their attacks, but also the fire made them winning. The Dokugumon, who didn't got deleted, were running away.

"No! You fools! Come back!" she screeched.  
>"This is your end Arukenimon." said Rene.<br>"Oh realy. We'll, I can fight and I'll delete you." said Arukenimon. Gargomon moved forward to atack, but Beelzemon stopped him.  
>"Wha...?" "Don't. This is Kyubimon's battle." he said.<p>

"Acid Mist!" The acid flew into Kyubimon.  
>"Watch out! DigiModify Speed activate!" Rene swiped her card. The atack missed Kyubimon and she was prepearing for her own atack.<br>"Fox Tail Inferno!" The flames burned Arukenimon.  
>"Au, au, it's hooot!" she screamed.<br>"Let's end this, DigiModify, Power up activate!" Rene swiped an antoher card.  
>"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon turned into a blue fire like ball and a dragon came out which burned Arukenimon up and delteted her.<br>"Nooooooo...!" she screamed in pain.  
>"Yes." said Rene.<br>"Am, guys. We have ta put that fire down." said Beelzemon, pointing at the webs who were still burning.  
>"Oh, right. I'll do it. DigiModify, Yukidarumon's Icy Breath." Kenny swiped the card that Arisa gave him. "Icy Breath!" Gargomon froze the entire area. The webs were now beautifly sparkling in the night.<br>"It's wonderfull!" said Rene and everyone had to agree.

A boy spied them. He had dark blue-greenish hair, blue icy eyes and wore glasses. He had also a green T-shirt, a silver vest and blue pants. He grinned.

"They have passed this test. Let's see if they pass the next. What do you think Stingmon?"

A green insect Digimon appeared.

"Let's do it."

Than, the boy and the Digimon dissapaired in the night.

Well, who was that boy? And what test does he mean?

Stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Rumble Arena Championship.

Rene and Renamon: And please R&R. 


	6. The Trap

5. Chapter

The Trap

Real World

"Sir, there is a call. It's Akari." said a woman with blond hair, a black T-shirt and jeans and a lab kit to the man with sunglasses.

The man pressed a button on the computer and on the monitor appeard a face of a 15 year old girl. She had red shoulder long hair, red eyes, a dark red T-shirt with a black heart in the middle and on her right shoulder, black skirt and black white trainers. On her belt was a black card box and a white D-Power with a light purple ring and strap hooked. Next to the girl stod a Black Gatomon. She was called Akari Inoe and was a Hacker.

"Yes, Akari. What news do you have?" asked the man.  
>"I got a new Hacker in our Team. His name is Dean Hagane and his partner is a Veemon, whose highest Lv is the Ultimate lv." said Akari.<br>"Good. Are there any other news? How are Ken and Stingmon doing? Are they still following our little traitor?" asked the man whose name was Ikuto Yung.  
>"Yes, but it seems like Arisa got some new friends. One is Kenny Matsumi, who has a Terriermon for a partner. And the other is Rene Kamiya who has a Renamon for partner. Both can reach the Champion Lv." said Akari.<br>"Good, just keep her and her friends on eye." said Yung.  
>"I will." Akari replyed and the monitor turned black. Yung turned around and looked trough the window at the city.<br>"What is your next step Arisa?" he asked.

DigiWorld

Arisa and her friends stod in front off a big labirint. There was a shield with a warning next to the entrance. It said: "Beware of the Wild Digimon! Entrace on your own risk!"

"This sounds interesting. How about going in there?" said/asked Arisa.  
>"Why not, I could use some exercise." said Terriermon.<br>"I'm not sure. This place is sure dangerous." said Rene.  
>"Rene, the whole DigiWorld is a dangerous place. Ba-boom!" said Impmon, rooling with his eyes.<br>"Don't worry. I'll protect you." said Renamon and Rene calmed down a bit.  
>"All right, let's go. Ba-boom!" said Impmon entering the labirint. "Wait for me!" said Arisa and entered also the labirint. Kenny looked at Rene examining. Rene sighed.<br>"Okay. Let's go." And they followed Arisa and Impmon.

They walked in and came to three paths.

"Now what?" asked Renamon.  
>"We should go right. My mother says that if you get stucked in a labirint, you should always go right." said Kenny.<br>"I think we should go foward." said Arisa pointing at the path in front of her.  
>"And I think we should go left." said Rene.<br>"No! We go right!" said Kenny.  
>"No! Left!" said Rene.<br>"Right!"  
>"Left!"<br>"Right!"  
>"Left!"<br>"Stop it!" shouted Arisa.  
>"What!" said Kenny and Rene.<br>"I have an idea. Everyone goes with his Digimon his own path. Who gets out of the labirint will help the other to come out." said Arisa. Rene and Kenny looked at each other.

"Well, I think that's a good idea." said Rene.  
>"Jupp. Me too." Kenny turned to his partner who was staying next to him. "Let's go Terriermon."<br>"I'm following you, Momantai." said Terriermon and both runned into the right path. Rene looked at Renamon.

"Now we. I'm sure we'll get out of here first." she said.  
>"I'm always with you." replied Renamon, and they took the left path. Arisa took a look at her partner.<p>

"Now it's me and you, Imp." she said.  
>"Yeah, I know. Com'n, I wanna see foxys and bunny boys face when they find out that they are the least, who got outta here. Ba-boom!" and both walked into the middle path.<p>

Terriermon and Kenny walked down the road, always turning right.

"I'm sure that we'll see the end of this labirint." said Kenny happily, as they turned right at the next road. Just than, his jaw openend in disbeliefing. Terriermon chuckled.  
>"Yeah, it seems to be the end of the labirint. A DEAD-END!" he fall of his feet and started to laugh histericaly, as Kenny started at the dead end wall.<p>

Rene and Renamon, who took the left path, walked for the fifth time into a dead end. Rene sighed.

"Not again!"  
>"Maybe we should take an another road." said Renamon. Rene turned to her partner.<br>"Yeah, maybe..." as Renamon twiched.  
>"Rene, don't turn around. Walk foward to me." Renamon whispered.<br>"Why?" Rene turned around and started to scream.

Arisa and Impmon, who took the middle path, heard Renes scream.

"Was that Rene? Wow, this was a loud scream. Ba-boom!" said Impmon, with his ears twiching.  
>"Maybe we should look if she's alright?" asked Arisa, as Impmon nodded. Arisa took a card out.<br>"DigiModify, Hyper Wing activate!"

Impmon flyed to the origin of the scream, and he sweat dropp, as he saw what Rene had done. She stayed in front of a KoDokugumon, who had scratches and was blue all over the body. On his head was a big knot. And Rene had a staff in her hand and was red of her madness. Renamon standed, next to the wall, with her arms crossed. She didn't look like she needs to help her partner.

"You damn little bastard! Next time you try scare someone other, and not me, if you don't want an another knot! I hate bug Digimon!" shouted Rene.

Impmon rolled with his eyes and went back to Arisa.

"So what was it?" she asked.  
>"Poor KoDokugumon." he said.<br>"Oooookaaaaaay..." said Arisa smiling nervously.  
>"Well, I'm happy that I'm not a bug Digimon. Ba-boom!" said Impmon grining.<p>

They walked further, as they saw a Wormmon.

"Huh?" whispered Arisa supriesed.  
>"Ah, he has luck that he didn't bumped into Rene. Ba-boom!" said Impmon.<p>

The Wormmon started at them, angrily. Arisa got the point that he isn't very happy about seeing them. Also, this Wormmon was somehow familiar. Arisa could remember and she was guessing whose Digimon partner Wormmon is. As Wormmon runned off.

"Hey, come back, ya little coward! Ba-boom!" shouted Impmon, following him.

Arisa followed Impmon to. While she runned she guessed why Wormmon gave them a stare like they're sworn enemys. And why did he always waited for them when they lost him out of sight? Where did he lead them? Arisa wasn't sure what the little Digimon wanted from her and Impmon, but she guessed that they're maybe walking into a trap. Lost in her minds, she didn't notice that she bumped into a boy.

"Aua, don't you look where you're running!" said the boy.  
>"I'm sorry, but I was following a Wormmon, and a didn't notice that I runned into someone." said Arisa.<p>

"I'm not someone. I'm Takuto Satome, and I will become the Worlds Master Tamer." said the boy. He had black hair and red eyes. He wore yellow-red googles and a red baggy T-shirt with a hood. He also had brown trousers and a red D-Power and a red card box hooked on his belt. He wore red-white trainers. Next to him was a Guilmon standing. Arisa checked Guilmons data (Takuto did the same with Impmons).

"Guilmon Level: Rokkie Type: Dinosaur Digimon Atributte: Virus Attacks: Pyro Sphere and Rock Breaker"

"You're sweet." said Arisa. Takuto blushed.  
>"Aw, realy?" "I meant Guilmon."<p>

Takuto sweat dropped. He coughed.

"Yeah, I meant him also. So you two were on a hunt for a Wormmon?" he asked "Why?"  
>"I'm not sure. I mean,... There he is!" Arisa exclaimed pointing at the bug Digimon. She and Impmon runned afther him, and Guilmon gave Takuto a confused look.<p>

"Now what?" he asked.  
>"Lets follow them." said Takuto and they runned to catch up with Arisa and Impmon.<br>Arisa and Impmon came to the middle of the labirint. It was a big, arena-like place, but they couldn't see where Wormmon was.

"If I get this little bug, he'll whish he was never born. Ba-boom!" said Impmon.

Takuto and Guilmon runned to them.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Arisa.  
>"I want a explanation. Why do you two follow that Wormmon?" said Takuto, as they heard a laugh.<p>

They looked at one of the walls and saw Akari and Black Gatomon laughing.

"What is so funny?" asked Guilmon.  
>"That you walked straight into a trap." said Akari.<br>"A trap?" asked Takuto.  
>"Yes, a trap dummy." said Black Gatomon.<br>"What are you two doing here?" asked Arisa angrily. Takuto asked himself if Arisa does know the girl, but he was too confused to ask her.  
>"I wanna a battle with you. Just for the old times sake." said Akari.<br>"No, I'll battle you." said Takuto.  
>"What?" said Arisa in disbelief "What are you doing?"<br>"Well, I wanted battle you, but afther she ofered a battle, I tough I and Guilmon could need a little exercise before the acctual fight." said Takuto. Guilmon went into the battle pose.  
>"Ah, alright. This won't be long." said Akari and jumped off the wall.<br>"DIGIMODIFY, DIGI-ARENA ACTIVATE!"

"Good, and now, DigiModify, Digivolution activate!" Takuto slashed his card.

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Guilmon, digivoluves to... Growlmon!"

A bigger red dinosaur Digimon, with white hair and a hazard simbol standed in front off them.

"Let's see how is out kitty doing." said Takuto and begun to read Black Gatomons data

"Black Gatomon Level: Champion Type: Demon Beast Digimon Atributte: Virus Atacks: Lightning Paw and Cat's Eyes"

Akari read Growlmons data.

"Growlmon Level: Champion Type: Dinosaur Digimon Atributte: Virus Attacks: Pyro Blaster and Rapin Spin"

"Geez, this Digimon isn't worth a long battle. Oh, well. I'll think I end this quick." Akari pulled a Blue Card.

"DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution activate!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

"Black Gatomon, Matrix Digivolution to,... Lady Devimon!"

"What?" Takuto looked at his D-Power.

"Lady Devimon Level: Ultimate Type: Evil Digimon Atributte: Virus Attacks: Evil Wing, Darkness Wave and Black Wing"

"Ugh, I'll still beat you." he said.  
>"Ow, realy. Boo-hoo-hoo. I'm crying." Akari grined, as Takuto gulped.<br>"Attack!" she shouted to her partner.  
>"Evil Wing!"<p>

Lady Devimon released countless dark bats who bit Growlmon. He screamed, as Takuto looked in disbelief at his partner, not knowing what to do. Arisa clenched her teeth. She stared at Akari angrily, who laughed together with Lady Devimon, enjoying in Growlmons pain. Growlmons HP fall to 50. And he de-digivoluves back to Guilmon.

"H-how g-g-got t-this Lady Devimon so, so strong?" whispered Takuto.  
>"Takuto get Guilmon outta that battle. He won't survive, desspite the Digi-Arena Card." said Arisa.<br>"But, I-I,..." Takuto looked helpless at Guilmon who tryed to stand up.  
>"You are just a big fool. Now, you'll see how your Digimon dies. Lady Devimon!" Akari rised her voice. Lady Devimon nodded and flyed above Guilmon.<br>"Shall we end this sweet heart? I think yes." she laughed histericaly. "Noooo!" shouted Takuto.  
>"O, yes. Black Wing!" Lady Devimons arm formed into a spear like thing and she attacks Guilmon, who closes his eyes. He waits a few seconds, but he can't feel any attack. He than hears Akari shouting 'What?' and slowly opens his eyes.<p>

In the sky Lady Devimon was strugling with a demon biker Digimon, with black wings and a huge gun like blaster. Before Lady Devimon could hurt Guilmon, Arisa quickly activated her digivolution card which made not only Impmon digivoluve to Beelzemon, but also changeing to his Blast Mode. "Helo, darling. So we meet again." said Lady Devimon grining evily.  
>"I'm not your 'darling'! Buzz off!" said Beelzemon angrily aiming his Death Slinger at her.<br>"Corona Blaster!"  
>"DigiModify, Defend Plug in S, activate!" Akari swiped her card. The attack hit Lady Devimon, but she sonn showed up in a kind of dark glowing aura.<p>

"I'm sorry dear." her glow rised. "Darkness Wave!"

Lady Devimon released a powerful blast at Beelzemon, who could only escape 'cause Arisa activated the Hyper Speed card.

"Huh, I missed. Oh, well dear, I still like this game." Lady Devimon grined.  
>"How many times I've must tell ya I'm not your dear!" shouted Beelzemon.<br>"I don't think so. Black Wing!" She went for an another attack, just as someone shouted:

"Gargo Pellets!"  
>"Dragon Wheel!"<p>

The atacks hit Lady Devimon, but still, she wasn't hurt. Akari looked towards Kyubimon, Gargomon, Kenny and Rene who runned into the battle.

"Aw, my preety battle is ruined. Lady Devimon, lets go!" she shouted. Lady Devimon nodded and picked her Tamer, as they flew off.

"What did happen here?" asked Rene.  
>"Well, we had a little encounter with Akari and Lady Devimon." said Arisa "And I'll think that this wasn't the last one. However, how did you find us?"<p>

"We bumped into each other in the labirint, as we heard a noise and found you battleing." said Kenny.  
>"And we jumped into the battle." said Gargomon.<br>"You have a perfect timing." said Takuto.  
>"Is Guilmon ok?" asked the worried Arisa.<br>"Yes, he is. Guilmon just needs a little rest, but he'll be ok." replied Takuto "Thanks that you've helped me." "Nothing at all." said Arisa gigling.

"Well, now we have just one tiny problem to solve." said Beelzemon BM.  
>"And that would be?" asked Arisa.<br>"How should we get outta this labirint?"

Everyone (exept Beelzemon, Takuto and Guilmon) sweat dropp.

"Uh, I've forgot that." said Rene.  
>"Hey don't worry guys. I'll bring you out of here." said Takuto.<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah, I came anyway in from the exit site." he said.<br>"Thanks." said Arisa.

Digiworld (somewhere other)

Black Gatomon and Akari talked with Ken Fuji and his Wormmon.

"So, her partner made a step to the next level." asked Ken.  
>"Yes, this Mode Change is a tough thing." replied Akari.<br>"And her friends, do they know anything about Arisas little secret?" "No. She keept it private."  
>"Good. I really wanna see their faces when they found out about it."<p>

Akari gigled.

"Aw, you're so evil."

What were they talking about? What secret has Arisa hiden? And how will her friends react about that?

Stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Rumble Arena Championship.

Akari: And don't forget to review.  
>Black Gatomon: And keep reading, 'cause next time nothing will be the same.<p>

(Backround histerical laugh. *.*) 


	7. Arisas Past Part One

Zero Tamer Unite: All right I know that I make mistakes (altough I realy never sucked at English). However, would you please (don't worry I'm not angry) next time stop searching for the errors and tell me do you like the story, or the characters, or are there any good parts in it. I mean this 'there are minor errors here and there' realy annoyes. -.-"

Oh well, lets countine with the story.

6. Chapter

Arisas Past (Part One)

Arisa and her friends walked down a path in a rocky area. Takuto and Guilmon lead them, 'cause they were few times there, so they knew the way.

"And afther we pass this path, we'll get to a wood, and afther we pass the wood and a cave, we'll get to the Primary Village." said Takuto.  
>"Wow, the Primary Village. I'd realy like to see it." said Kenny.<br>"And I would realy like to find out how many Tamers are still in this Tournament." said Arisa.  
>"Probably 40-50, or so. Maybe less, but I'm not sure. Last year afther 5 days there were 30 of them." said Rene.<br>"I didn't know that you and Renamon were last year compete on the DRA Tournament." said Terriermon.  
>"Yes, we were, but we've got kicked out in the first round of the Tournament in the DRA Arena." said Rene.<br>"I think I watched this. Your foe was a Dianamon, wasn't it?" said Takuto.  
>"Aha, she was a hard nut to knock." said Renamon.<br>"Well, never mind, we'll win this year." said Rene selfconfidenced.  
>"Nah, you mean we'll win this year." said Takuto as Guilmon nodded.<br>"Hey, and what about us? We can also beat you." said Kenny.  
>"Yeah, we will show you who are the real winners." said Terriermon.<br>"This will happen in hundred years. You know who is the strongest 'ere. Me! Ba-boom!" said Impmon.  
>"Maybe, we don't even know if there are any other Megas." said Arisa and tought a bit. Of course, she knew which other Tamers had Megas, but she wasn't sure if they will compete at the tournament.<p>

"Arisa?" Rene tiped on her shoulder.  
>"What?"<br>"You looked lost a bit. Is it something biting you?"

Arisa tryed to smile.

"No, everything's fine." -At least I hope.- she tought.

Finnaly, they came to the wood, and Impmon, Kenny, Takuto and Guilmon were still complaining who is the strongest.

-Boys -.-", who will understand them and their thirst for competeing.- Arisa tought.

The night came as they were sitting around a fire, which Guilmon made with his Pyro Sphere attack.

Kenny and Rene talked with each other while trading a few cards. Guilmon, Terriermon and Impmon had a eating contest, as Terriermon and Impmon almost choked by trying to eat the dry bread. Guilmon winned, and Arisa and Kenny had to help their partners to swallow the bread.

"Ugh, I think I won't anymore eat bread. Especialy not the dry one. Ba-boom!" said Impmon. Terriermon chuckled.  
>"Just Momentai." he said taping him at his back.<p>

Takuto tought about what happend a while before. About the appearing of Akari and her Black Gatomon. How they almost killed Guilmon hadn't Arisa and Beelezmon interfere. But for some reason, Arisa seemed to know this girl.

"Ahm, Arisa." he begun slowly.  
>"Yes, what is it?" she asked.<br>"That girl that attacked us, Akari,..."  
>Arisa and Impmon gulped. Kenny, Rene, Terriermon, Renamon and Guilmon turned their attention to them.<br>"...You seemed to know her, am I right?"

"Well, I-I do know her but is it now the right time..." Arisa sttutered. Impmon stared at the fire with a guilty look on his white face. As her D-Power begun to glow. Not only Arisas, but also Kenny, Rene and Takutos. Arisa took her D-Power to see why it is glowing, when a spider web wraped around her D-Power and lifted it out of Arisas reach.

"Hey, this is mine D-Power!" shouted Arisa trying to find the origin of the spider web. She heard a laugh coming from a tree and saw two shadowed beings there. She runned to the tree and saw two familiar faces.  
>"Aw, poor Arisa. Did I stole your D-Power? I'm sorry." said Ken with a evily grin in his face. He had Arisas D-Power in his hands and Wormmon standed next to him.<p>

"Give Arisa her D-Power back! Ba-boom!" shouted Impmon angrily.  
>"I will,... maybe,... Or not? Ah, whatever. This is not the point of my visit." said Ken and her and Wormmon jumped down and started to circle around Arisa and Impmon.<p>

"So, you didn't told them your little dirty secret? Of, course you didn't. What kind of human would you be when you start a new life with all your past revelated." said Ken. "What secret does he mean?" asked/whispered Rene to Takuto and Kenny. They didn't know it.

"What do you want?" asked Arisa.  
>"Just revelate what did happen the last year at the DRA Tournament." he turned to the other Tamers "You guys sure know about the little incident that happened last year, don't you?"<br>"You mean when that Omnimon went mad and almost destroyed the arena?" asked Rene. She knew what happened last year, 'cause she was there and saw it with her own eyes. "No one knew why he did it."

"No one. Besides this girl and her partner." said Ken, pointing at Arisa. She looked down.  
>"Arisa? But how? Why?" asked Kenny. He couldn't believe that Arisa would do something like that.<br>"I'll tell you. Last year Arisa got into the tournament and send a programm, a virus which controled Omnimon and made him go crazy." said Ken, enyoing in Arisas pain. The Tamers and their Digimon looked in disbelief at Arisa.

"But why? Why did you that? Did you knew how many victims there were because of that?" asked Takuto. Kennys eyes were filled with tears. Arisa turned her back to them and sighed.  
>"But,... I-I did it,..B-because that were my orders. I'm,... I was a Hacker once." she whispered.<p>

"A Hacker?" said Rene.

"And you are still one." said Ken and circled one more time aorund Arisa and Impmon.  
>"No, I'm not!" Arisa raised her voice.<br>"Yes you are. You'll never change, despite how many times you battle us." said Ken. He than climbed a tree and wanished together with Wormmon. Takuto and the other Tamers and Digimon didn't know what to say.

"Maybe I was once a Hacker, but this is over now. I'm not anymore the Arisa I was a year before, I'm diffrent now. I just hoped I could make new friends but I see that it shouldn't be. I'm sorry guys." said Arisa and runned afther Ken, followed by Impmon. That bastard still had her D-Power.

-Flashback-

Arisa heard a ring in the store. She watched the two men in black suits and with black sunglasses, how they went into her family store. She tought they were costumers, but than she changed her mind. They didn't seem to want buy the newest Digimon Cards. One of them talked to her fhater, who called her mother. It seemed that it was realy important. The 13 year old Arisa was curious so she evasdropped them.

"Arisa? Joining the Hackers Orgnaisation? But why she?" said her fhater suprieised.  
>"She was watched a while before and we decieded to chose her to join us." said Dr. Yung.<br>"But she is only a kid." said her mother.  
>"Yes I know, but you don't have to worry. There are also other kids at her age, so she won't be alone. Not to mention that you can visit her at the time. Also she will get a Digimon partner if she dosen't have one." said Yung.<br>"But what about school? If she goes, she won't anymore go to school and I don't want that my little Arisa-chan has bad marks or a low knowledge." said Arisas mother.  
>"Don't worry ma'am, there is also a special private school so you don't have to worry. I mean it's a honor to be chosen for becoming a Tamer in our organisation." said Yung. "I know. Your organisation works for the government, dosen't it?" asked Arisas fhater.<br>"Yes it does."

-End of Flashback-

Arisa shoked her head at this flashback. Yes, her parents agreed and sended her with Yung to the Hackers Organisation. But did they know what their little girl would become? No.

-Flashback-

Afther they brought her stuff to her room, they brought Arisa to a kind of living room. There were a sofa, a TV-set, some computers and big sitting pillows. In the room she saw two boys, a girl, all at her age and two Digimon. From her expirience, she knew that the Digimon were a Leafmon and a Botamon. The boys played the Digimon card game and the girl watched them. When Arisa entered the room, they didn't noticed her, so she deceided to do the first step.

"Am, helo?" she said. The girl and the boys looked at her, not very happy and countined with the game.  
>"I'm Arisa Bunya. Nice to meet you guys." said Arisa. The boys ignored her, but the girl stod up and walked to Arisa with her hands crossed. Arisa smiled a bit, but the girl was serious.<p>

"So you are new here? Good." the girl rised her voice. Arisa could feel the venom in it. "I will tell you how the things are going just one time and you listen better carefully, 'cause I won't reapet it. I'm Akari Inoe and these are Ken Fuji (she pointed at the boy who weared glasses) and his partner is Leafmon. And this is Akira Tatekawa (she pointed at the boy who weared black googles) and his partner is Botamon. Our rules are:" she made one step foward and Arisa made one step back, gulping "No distrup while we're training, no dumb questions will be asked and no one will help you with your homework, understood?"

Arisa nodded.

-End of Flashback-

Arisa slowed down and leaned agnaist a tree to catch breath. From that day, she got an enemy in Akari for the whole life.

-Flashback-

The four kids stod calmly as they were soliders and waited for something in the living room. Leafmon and Botamon stod next to their partners. Dr. Yung walked into a room with a assistant pushing a small cart with two DigiEggs and two D-Powers on it.

"Here are the DigiEggs I promised you two. Arisa and Akari, because of you, our best explorers went deep into the Dark Area to get these special DigiEggs. But before anyone of you can pick her partner, could someone tell me what the Crests on the DigiEggs are symbolising?" said/aked dr. Yung. Akari rised her hand a begun to talk imediantly.

"These Crests symbolise two Crests of the Seven Great Demon Lords. This" she pointed at the light purple and dark pink DigiEgg" is the Crest of Lust, and also the Crest of my favorite Digimon, Lilithmon. And this" she pointed at the dark purple and black DigiEgg " is the Crest of Gluttony and the Crest of the Digimon Beelzemon."

Arisa twiched when she heared the name of her favorite Digimon.

"Yes, and now, you two pick up a DigiEgg and a D-Power." said Yung.

Akari immediantly picked Lilithmons DigiEgg and the light purple D-Power. She rubbed softly the Egg and a YukimiBotamon popped out.  
>Arisa picked the other DigiEgg and when she touched it, the Egg begun to glow and a Kiimon hatched. Arisa smiled.<p>

"Helo, I'm Arisa. Your Tamer." she said.  
>"Helo Tamer Arisa." said Kiimon in a childish voice. Dr. Yung begun to laugh.<br>"Huh, he, he,.. No Arisa, you aren't a Tamer. You are a Hacker, just like the others." he said.

-End of Flashback-

Arisa sighed. No, Dr. Yung was wrong. She isn't like the others. She is diffrent, and she will prove it.

Arisa keept running, slightly followed by Impmon. She came to a open space and saw Ken and Stingmon on the other end. Ken grinned.

"Give me my D-Power back!" shouted Arisa.  
>"Here!" Ken throwed the D-Power to her.<br>"Huh?" Arisa was supriesed. What was he planning now?

"But, lets have a little battle now. What do you say?" said Ken.  
>"Alright."<p>

Wow, this will be ugly. Two Hackers battle each one, how will it end?

Stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Rumble Arena Championship.

Ken: And countine to read.  
>Stingmon: Just don't forget to review.<p>

Okay, I tought a bit and, 'cause I'll won't so sonn revelate what all happened while Arisas time as a Hacker, I'll write a Prequel to this FF. Chapter one is coming soon. (I hope at least). 


	8. Arisas Past Part Two

Alright, the first chapter of the prequel is written. The Prequel is called Digimon Tamers Rise of the Hackers. But for now, enjoy chapter seven.

7. Chapter

Arisas Past (Part Two)

"So, what should we do now guys? Since Arisa's gone,..." asked Kenny. "I'm not sure. Arisa was the one who told us what to do or where to go." said Rene.  
>"Yeah, but now she's a traitor. We can't get her back now, afther what we heard." said Takuto.<br>"Maybe, but past is past. And what happend in the past dosen't mean that it must happen in the future." said Renamon, walking out of the shadows.  
>"I think you're right." said Terriermon.<br>"You sure remember how Beelzemon saved me from Lady Devimon. I realy don't think that Beelzemon and Arisa are evil, 'cause they wouldn't help us if they were." said Guilmon.  
>"Well, maybe you're right Guilmon." said Takuto "You have anyway a strong scent for justice and truth."<br>"Well, being once a Royal Kinght had its advantages." said Guilmon flapping with his ears.  
>"Wow, Guilmon is a Royal Knight? This is so cool." said Rene. "It is." said Takuto proudly.<p>

"I agree with Guilmon. If there wasn't Arisa, I could never get my cards back, afther Akita threw them into the river." said Kenny.  
>"So, that's how she got that bad cold." said Rene "Well, and if you four hadn't come to rescuse me and Renamon, we would end as spider meal."<br>"So this means we'll help Arisa and 'Impy'?" asked Terriermon.  
>"Yes." answered Takuto.<p>

Arisa and Impmon stared at Ken and Stingmon.

"Alright, bring it on." said Arisa pulling her card out. "DigiModify, Warp Digivolution activate!"

The card was pulled trough the D-Power but nothing happend.

"Huh?" she whispered in her confusion. Ken laughed.

"He, he, he,... Didn't you learn nothing at the private school we had? Afther I got your D-Power, I dissactvated the Card Slashing programm. Your cards are usless now." he said.

"What? You little bastard." said Arisa angrily.  
>"Don't worry Arisa, I'll take him down. You'll see. Ba-boom!" said Impmon summoning a flame.<br>"Selfconfidenced, are we? This will be your end." said Ken grining "Stingmon attack!"  
>"Moon Shooter!"<p>

Stingmon shoot several blasts at Arisa and Impmon. They could escape the attack, and the blasts left few craters in the ground.

"Bada Boom!" Impmon shoot his flame at Stingmon, but it didn't leave a scratch.  
>"This is bad Imp. You sure remember that the Hackers Digimon are usualy stronger than normal ones." said Arisa.<br>"Did you have it to tell me now? Geez, I know it already. Ba-boom!" said Impmon. Stingmon prepeared for an antoher attack.  
>"Moon Shooter!"<br>"Pillar of Fire!" Impmon formed a pink and a blue fireball in his hands and made a firewall by throwing them. However, the wall couldn't hold the attack and the blasts hit the small imp Digimon making him fly towards a tree.

"Impmon!" cried Arisa out. Ken grined.  
>"Destroy him Stingmon! They're both useless now."<br>"No!" shouted Arisa and stod between the hurted Impmon and Stingmon "Ken, why are you doing this?"

Ken smiled evily.

"It's because it were my orders." he repeated Arisa. Arisa clenched her teeth. Ken noticed it.

"I can understand your angrienes. You were alway the weakest in our group, but you sure were important to Yung. However, now, no one needs you now. Eveb your so called friends dissmised you."

Arisa closed her eyes. She couldn't bear that. Ken was right, she was alone.

"No, she's not alone. I'm still 'ere and I'll protect Arisa no matter what. Ba-boom!" said Impmon, who stod now in front of Arisa. Arisa was supriesed, but she nodded, remembering.

-Flashback-

SkullSatanmon hold Arisa in his grip, choking her to death. Impmon was behind him, beaten up. Thomas Kamiya and Gaomon watched everything coldly.

"Y-you bastard! Let her go! Ba-boom!" shouted Impmon, trying to stand up. SkullSatanmon decreased his grip, but he didn't let Arisa go.

"Who do you call 'bastard' you pathetic Digimon? I can and I'll delete you in a second, weakling!" said SkullSatanmon. Impmons eyes sparkeled.

"I'm not weak. I'll show you. I'll protect Arisa no matter what! Ba-boom!" he started to glow.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION

"Impmon, warp digivolution to... Beelzemon!"

Now, a demon biker stod in front of SkullSatanmon. His red eyes glared at the skeleton Digimon. He tackled SkullSatanmon who let Arisa go and Beelzemon catched her. Arisa opened her eyes, realising that she's in Beelzemons arms. She smiled tiredly.

"You finnaly digivoluve."

Beelzemon nodded and placed her somewhere save, before ereasing SkullSatanmon once for good.

-End of Flashback-

Arisa sighed. Impmon would even die for her savety, but she couldn't let him go that far.

"You're right Imp. No matter what, we won't give up!" she said.  
>"And you aren't alone." said a familiar voice. Arisa turned around and saw Takut and co. coming.<p>

"What are you doing here?"  
>"To support you." said Takuto.<br>"Yeah, and to admitt it, we're lost without you." said Terriermon.  
>"Together we're stronger." said Renamon.<br>"Lets see what do we have here." said Rene.  
>"Stingmon Level: Champion Attribute: Virus Type: Insectoid Digimon Attacks: Spiking Strike, Evil Antenna and Moon Shooter"<p>

Ken was supriesed at first, but than he grined.

"I'll delete you." he said.  
>"No, you won't. You see Ken, power isn't the only thing that matters. Friendship is immportant too. And we'll show you how our friendship can be strong." said Arisa and her D-Power started to glow.<p>

WARP DIGIVOLUTION

"Impmon, warp digivolution to... Beelzemon Blast Mode!"

"What? But it can't be! Your D-Power isn't supposed to work!" said Ken in disbelief.

"Think what ya whant, but I've got something special for ya. Corona Blaster!"  
>"This is not the last time you see us!" said Ken.<p>

The blast hit them and made a huge smoke, and, afther the smoke cleared, Ken and Stingmon were gone. Arisa tought a bit about his words and than, she turned to the Tamers.

"So, we're still a part of the team?" she asked.  
>"Did we ever dissmised you?" said Kenny smiling.<p>

"Yay!" exclaimed Arisa "The Digimon Tamers are getting stonger and tougher with every new adventure!"  
>"The Digimon Tamers?" The others were confused.<br>"Yeah, a rival team to the Digimon Hackers." she explained.  
>"I think it's a good name for our team." said Takuto. Everyone agreed. They put their fists in the air and exclaimed:<br>"DIGIMON TAMERS!"

Yay, this is what I call teamspirit! However, evily never sleeps. What will happen next? Find out and stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Rumble Arena Championship.

Akita: Next time, it will be rougher 'cause I'm back. So you should read the next chapter.  
>Takuto: And the Tamers team will have a few problems.<br>Arisa: A few?  
>Guilmon: Do you two must quarrel?<br>Impmon: Seems so.  
>Dorumon: Hey guys, don't forget, Review. <p>


	9. Lost in the Cave

Hi! Here's the eight chapter as promised. Enjoy! ^^ PS. I brought some elements from my previous FF. Like opening, ending... songs, previews and so on.

Desclaimer: I don't own Digimon neither the songs I put in. However, OC's and idea are mine.

[OP: Never Give Up-Digimon Xros Wars]

8. Chapter

Lost in the Caves

"Sir, we have an intruder in our builiding." said a woman to dr. Yung.  
>"Send him in." he replied coldly, looking out of the window.<p>

Two men brought Akita Kinue and his Dorumon into Yungs office. Yung turned his head around and looked at the intruder.

"So you are the intruder. What do you want? And who told you about our HQ?" he asked.  
>"A guy named Akira with a Black Agumon told it to me. I wanna join the Hackers." replied Akita.<br>"You wanna join? And why, may I ask?"  
>"Because I and Dorumon wanna get stronger. And than, we'll whip the floor with Arisas defeaded butt." said Akita. Dorumon nodded.<br>"Ah, revenge. Sweet, but bitter revenge. I see. Well, and what Lv can your Digimon reach?"  
>"Champion, but he is strong. He could even beat an Ultimate."<br>"Good, but I think your Digimon should also digivoluve to Ultimate. However you can go now. Megumi will bring you to our portal which will get you into the Digiworld." said Yung.  
>"Right."<p>

"I told you, we're lost." said Arisa.  
>"No, we're not. I know this road. We'll sonn come to the Primary Village." replied Takuto.<br>"That's what you think, but I say we're lost."  
>"Ugh, we aren't lost. You'll see, we just have to turn this road down and we'll come to the exit."<br>"Sure that it dosen't lead to a dead end?"  
>"Sure I'm sure."<br>"No, you're not."  
>"Shutt up!"<p>

Afther their encounter with Ken and Stingmon, Takuto lead Arisa and the others to a cave which should bring them to the Primary Village. However, it seemed like they got lost, but Takuto refused to admitt it.

"And here we're turing left." said Takuto pointing at the left of the two entrances.  
>"I think we should go right." said Renamon.<br>"And why, if I may ask?" asked Takuto, placing his hands on his wips.  
>"Because we've already been here." she pointed at few stones which were made like a arrow and pointed at the left entrance. Takuto blushed.<br>"Ow..."  
>"Knew it! We're going in circles! You have no idea where we are or how we should get out of here!" shouted Arisa starting an another quarrel.<br>"No, I know where we are." replied Takuto. "And where?"  
>"Well,..."<br>"I'll tell you. We are in the middle of no where!" said Arisa angry again.  
>"Hey, it's not my fault."<br>"Yes it is."  
>"Stop quarreling you two!" shouted Impmon and Guilmon at the same time.<br>"She/he begun!" said Arisa and Takuto at the same time.  
>"Please guys, we should better work together to get out of here." said Kenny.<br>"Kenny's right. No quarrel you two, understood?" said Rene. Takuto and Arisa shrugged.  
>"Yeah,..."<br>"Whatever,..."

The earth suddenly begun to shake, and a part of the floor ripped off. A Drimogemon appeared out of the earth.

~Drimogemon Level: Champion Attribute: Data Type: Beast Digimon Attacks: Iron Drill Spin, Crusher Bone and Mole's Claw~

"Lets get away from here!" exclaimed Arisa. The group runned to the right entrance, as they came to a stoned slim bridge.  
>"Now what?" asked Terriermon.<br>"We should go over the bridge." said Renamon.  
>"Are you nuts? Ba-boom!" he got an angry glare from Renamon.<br>"Do you wanna get crushed by Drimogemon?" asked Rene.  
>"No, but I don't want fall into that abyss. Ba-boom!" answered Impmon.<br>"Than you'll be crushed by Drimogemon." said Terriermon. Impmon sweatdropped and sighed. "Alright. Ba-boom! Lets go!"  
>The group walked one after one on the bridge. Renamon was teh first, Rene second, Kenny, with Terriermon on his shoulder, third, Guilmon fifth, Takuto, who was holding Guilmons tail to keep in balance, sixth, Impmon seventh and Arisa was the eight. As Drimogemon appeared. He was mad about the intruders and he made an antoher earthquake. Arisa lost her balance and fell down.<p>

"Arisa!" shouted Impmon in horror and grabbed her hand.  
>"Impmon, let go, or either we'll both fall into the abyss!" said Arisa. Impmon strugled to not let her hand.<br>"No, you are my Tamer and I won't let you die! Beside the fact that ya are really heavy. Ba-boom!"  
>"Hey, I'm not fat!"<br>"But you should go on a diet. Ba-boom!"

Impmon couldn't anymore hold Arisa, and was also about to fall down, if Takuto didn't catch him. Guilmon held Takuto.

"Iron Drill Spin!" shouted Drimogemon, dividing the bridge into two pieces and making Arisa, Impmon, Takuto and Guilmon fall down into the abyss.

"Arisa!"  
>"Impmon!"<br>"Takuto!"  
>"Guilmon!"<p>

Rene, Kenny, Renamon and Terriermon shouted in horror. They runned to get to the other side of the bridge, the saver side. Arisa, Impmon, Takuto and Guilmon were still falling down.

"Arisa, do something!" shouted Impmon. Arisa pulled out a card and somehow managed to swipe it. Takuto did the same.  
>"DigiModify, Hyper Wing activate!"<p>

On Impmons and Guilmons back poped out a pair of wings.

"Arisa!"  
>"Takuto!"<p>

Both grabed thier Tamers and struggled to not let them go. Finnaly, they landed save on the ground.

"Gee, this is what I'm calling an abyss." said Arisa, after they all recovered from the schok.  
>"It must be about 50 meters or so." said Takuto, staring above them.<br>"Hey! How about stopin' staring at the wall and tryin' to figure out how we should get out of 'ere? Ba-boom!" said Impmon.  
>"You're right. Ok, guys, follow me." said Takuto and was about to walk aways as Arisa stopped him.<br>"I don't think so. Because of your leadership, we're now stucked in this place. I think I should lead us out of here." Takuto frowned. "And how should I know that you'll get us out of here?" he asked crossing his arms. "Well,..." Arisa sweatdropp. She actually had no idea how to get out of the cave. "Aw, stop askin' me such things. I know that I will get us out of here."  
>"You won't." replied Takuto.<p>

"And here they go again. Ba-boom!" Impmon rolled with his eyes. He and Guilmon watched again the quarell between the two Tamers. Suddenly Guilmon twitched.

"What is it pineapple head? Ba-boom!" asked Impmon. Guilmon sniffed the air.  
>"I can smell fresh air. Here must be a kind of exit." he sniffed one more time.<br>"At least some good news." said Impmon and turned back to Takuto and Arisa "Hey guys!"

However, they didn't paid attention to him.

"No you won't!" said Arisa angrily. "Yes I will!" replied Takuto.  
>"No!"<br>"Yes!"  
>"No!"<br>"Yes!"  
>"Would ya listen to me! Bada-Boom!" yelled Impmon threwing a fireball between them. Now, both Tamers stared at the imp Digimon.<p>

"If ya didn't noticed, we won't get out of here if ya countine to quarell. Anyways, pinapple head found a way out of this place. So, cut it off and let's get away from here! Ba-boom!"

Arisa gave a sigh, while Takuto countined to stare at Impmon. Than he turned to Arisa.

"Maybe he is right. Our quarrel didn't helpt us much." he said. Arisa nodded.

"I just hope that they're alright." said Kenny.  
>"Don't worry Kenny. They're sure ok." replied Rene trying to cheer up the worried boy.<br>"Yeah, momentai. I mean, they're not dead or something. Though the abyss was deep. Just hope that they didn't end like a pancake." said Terriermon. Kenny gave a heavy sigh.  
>"Terriermon, would you please stop scaring your partner." said Renamon. "I'm sure that they're alive. Knowing Arisa, she sure had already figured out how to save herself, Impmon, Takuto and Guilmon. They're possibly searching now for the exit." "Speaking about searching the exit, don't you think that Takuto and Arisa will again start to quarell?" asked Rene.<br>"Well, at least Guilmon and Impy are there to stop the from fighting each other." said Terriermon.  
>"Terriermon!" said everyone.<br>"What?" asked Terriermon and twitched. Renamon twiched too.  
>"What is it Renamon?" asked Rene.<br>"Something's coming." replied Renamon. Just than, Drimogemon appeared once again out of the ground.

"It's dark here." said Arisa. They were following Guilmon through a tunnel, which became with every step darker and darker. Soon, they couldn't see anything.  
>"And what now?" asked Takuto.<br>"Leave it to me google-head. Ba-boom!" said Impmon liting his flame and keeping it on his finger.  
>"How pratical." said the impressed Takuto. At least they could see now where they're going.<br>"I know. Ba-boom!" replied Impmon and they countined to walk.

"Am, Takuto?" asked Arisa after a few minutes of walking.  
>"What is it?" asked Takuto.<br>"I just wondered how did you met Guilmon. I mean, we already heard mine, Renes and Kennys story, but I what's about you two?"  
>"Well, I ve met Guilmon at the Primary Village." replied Takuto.<br>"At the Primary Village?" Arisa blinked in supriese.  
>"Aha. I was send by Kind Drassil to watch over the Primary Village as I saw Takuto. He was searching for a partner, and we soon became friends." said Guilmon.<br>"And when that Digimon attacked us, I've helpt Gallantmon to protect the village. That's how we became partners." Takuto ended.  
>"Well, that's all nice and dandy, but what did ya say? Who send you to protect the Primary Village?" asked Arisa.<br>"King Drassil. Yggdrasill. You can call him how you want." said Guilmon. Arisa noticed that Impmon, who was turned with his back to them, twitched.  
>"You must know that Guilmon is actually the Royal Kinght Gallantmon. Isn't that cool or what?" said Takuto proudly. Arisa blinked supriesly and gulped, glancing back to Impmon.<p>

He stopped walking, letting his flame to turn off. They had luck that this part of tunel was a bit brighter. Arisa bit her lip.

"Impmon what is it?" asked Takuto. He and Guilmon were supriesed about Impmons reaction.

The little imp Digimon didn't respond to Takutos question. However, Arisa noticed that Impmon clenched his fists. She was worried. She already knew why Impmon did react so to the fact that Guilmon is a Royal Knight. However, she had no idea what was going on in his mind, and that was the thing which worried her.

"Impmon, please, don't..." she whispered walking over to the little imp Digimon.  
>"Arisa what's wrong with..." Takuto couldn't finish the question. Guilmon sensed that something was wrong with Impmon and he stood protectivly in front of Takuto.<p>

"Guilmon, what's going on here?" asked Takuto. No one answered him. Arisa stood between Guilmon and Impmon having no idea what she should do. There was a deadly silence, which Impmon did broke by turing around. A devious smile spread on his white face. Guilmon twitched.

"Nice to see ya again pinapple head. After all this years." said Impmon. Arisa recognized the cold tone in his voice, and she was afraid what'll happen next.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" yelled Kyubimom as she attacked Drimogemon.  
>"Gargo Pellets!" Gargomon joined her. The attacks hit Drimogemon hardly, however he didn't want to give up the fight. Just than, an orange blast hit Drimogemon, deleting him immediantly.<p>

"What the..." Rene saw a blue-white dragon Digimon with a X-mark on his chest.

~ExVeemon Level: Champion Attribute: Vaccine Type: Mythical Dragon Digimon Attacks: Vee-Laser and Critical Crunch~

Next to ExVeemon a boy stood. It was Dean, who returned to seek for revenge. ExVeemon absorbed Drimogemons data.

"Who are you?" asked Rene. Dean frowned.  
>"Huh, you don't know who I am? I'm dissapointed." he said.<br>"I know you. You're Dean Hagane, the boy who was defeaded by Arisa." said Kenny. "How did you came back? I mean, the rules say, that no one can enter the Digiworld while the survieving test. Especially when he's once kicked out of the Tournament."  
>"Ow, really. Well, the Hackers are not paying attention to that damn rules." said Dean. Kennys eyes wided.<br>"You're a Hacker now?" he asked.  
>"Yes I am. And you know what? I will kick you two out of the Tournament." he smirked. "What a shame that your little Arisa friend isn't here. I would like to see her losing a battle. Oh well, I will search for her leater."<p>

He than pulled out his Blue Card.

"DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution, activate!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

"ExVeemon, Matrix Digivolution to...Paildramon!"

Guilmon clenched his teeth and growled siently. He already knew who he was facing. Impmon was also ready to battle. Arisa glanced at each Digimon, afraid of what might next happen. Takuto still didn't understood why Guilmon wanted to battle Impmon.

"What the heck is going here?" asked Takuto once more, this time a bit louder.  
>"Hey google head, don't ya get it? Pineapple head's a Royal Knight. Which means..." Impmon lit his flame.<br>"I still don't..." Takuto was cutted off by Guilmons growl. He was supriesed. Guilmon never acted like that. And just as they were about to attack each other, Arisa steped between them, killing the idea of a fight.

"Stop it right now!" she yelled, not allowing Impmon and Guilmon to attack each other. "I won't let you to fight each other, no matter how great rivals you once were. This concers both of you." she glared at each Digimon. Guilmon and Takuto stared at her supriesly. Impmon just sighed.

"Calm down Arisa. I wasn't going to kill him..." he smiled deviously "Although I planed it first. I still didn't got my rematch after our last battle pineapple head."  
>"Well, it would be a relief to see YOU dead, however..." Guilmon glanced at Arisa. "I don't wanna make her sad."<br>"Can someone please tell me what is going on here?" yelled Takuto in annoyance.

"Geez, I really hate this." Arisa sighed. "Ok, ok, I will explain you everything. However..." she stared at the two Digimon. "Be, sure, if you two start a battle I will threw you both into the next abyss. Understood?"

Guilmon and Impmon both looked at Arisa and than at each other. Guilmon still didn't trust Impmon. Impmon seemed to be amused by Guilmons distrusting.

"I didn't hear an answer." said Arisa angrily.  
>"Alrigh, alright, I won't fight with pineapple head." said Impmon. Guilmon looked at him, in his eyes were mixing the emotions of distrust, supriese and curiosity.<br>"Same goes for me." he finnaly said.

"Good." Arisa gave a sigh of relief and turned to Takuto. "You wanted to know why Impmon and Guilmon wanted to fight each other?"  
>"Yes." Takuto nodded.<br>"Well..." Arisa was cutted of by Impmon.  
>"Googles, did Pinapple head told you about having a rival in his past Royal Knight days?" he asked.<br>"Well, he did said something about fighting a Demon Lord of Gluttony named Beelzemon... Wha! Wait, he meant you?" Takuto seemed to have a heart attack.  
>"He finnaly figured it out." said Impmon to Arisa and Guilmon, ignoring the confused Takuto.<br>"Yupp. As you said. I'm the Demon Lord of Gluttony, Beelzemon." said Impmon.

"But I thought...Arisa, why didn't you told us about Impmon being a Demon Lord?" asked Takuto. "That's what I want also to know." said Guilmon.  
>"Well, some things shouldn't be revelated. Think about it pinapple head. If I would tell everyone who I really am, I would not only bring myself into danger but Arisa too. And that's why I'm keeping it as a secret." said Impmon and stared at the ground. Guilmon noticed a shade of guilt on his face.<p>

He was surpiesed. Did Beelzemon really changed over the past years? It seemed so. Guilmon realized that Arisa was pretty much respnsible for Impmons change of heart. It seemed like the former Demon Lord was really attached to his Tamer.

-If the only thing he wants is to protect Arisa than I can't stay mad at him. I know it by myself how it is to protect someone.- Guilmon smiled.  
>"Alright, alright. It seems like I can't do anything against it. But I will keep an eye on you." he said.<br>"Thanks Pineapple head." replied Impmon smiling.  
>"Please stop call me like that." said Guilmon.<br>"Sorry Pineapple head but some old habits I won't let go." replied Impmon in a mischevous tone. Guilmon sighed.  
>"Anyways, after this Tournament ends, I wanna a rematch." said Impmon.<br>"OK, deal." replied Guilmon.

Arisa was happy. It seemed like Impmon and Guilmon have become friends. Takuto seemed to feel the same.

"Ugh, before I forgot it, Lilith's also back." said Impmon.  
>"Lilithmon?" said Guilmon supriesly.<br>"Yupp, she's Akaris partner." said Arisa.

[IN:Breaking the Habit-Linkin Park]

"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon fired at Gargomon, hurting him. Gargomon de-digivoluved to Terriermon. Kenny runned towards his partner to get him, before Paildramon could hurt him.

"Are you alright?" asked Kenny.  
>"Momantai." replied Terriermon opening one eye in pain.<br>"It's not fair! We even didn't slash the Digi-Arena card." said Rene.  
>"Stupid girl. Like I need a Digi-Arena Card to delete your Digimon. This is a battle for life and death, don't you get it." replied Dean.<br>"You're crazy..." hissed Rene through her teeth. "Kyubimon, time to go one level higher."  
>"Alright." nodded Kyubimon. Rene pulled out a Blue Card.<p>

"DigiModify, Matrix Digivlution acitvate!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

"Kyubimon, Matrix Digivolution to...Taomon!"

"Huh?" Dean stared supriesly at the new Digimon.

~Taomon Level: Ultimate Attribute: Data Type: Wizard Digimon Attacks: Talisman of Light, Thousand Spells, Talisman Star and Talisman Spell Unison Techniques: Trinity Force~

"Ow, wow. I didn't knew that Kyubimon can reach her Ultimate Lv." said Kenny.  
>"She can. Sorrowly it's her highest Lv." replied Rene. "But it's better than nothing."<p>

"Talisman of Light!" Taomon chanted the incantation "Bon-Hitsu-Sen" while painting the Sanskrit character "Hum" in the air with its gigantic brush, then hurled it at Paildramon to catch him in a gigantic explosion.

"Alright, if I got it right, you two turned the whole Hackers Organisation upside down?" asked Takuto.  
>"Yupp." replied Arisa and Impmon together. "Wicked." replied Takuto quite impressed.<br>"Sooooo, though you were members of the Hackers Organsation, you fought against it?" asked Guilmon.  
>"That's right Pinapple head. Ba-boom!" replied Impmon.<br>"And you don't know what's Yungs next step?" asked Takuto.  
>"Nope." replied Arisa. "But I think Yung will try again to control a Digimon or somethin'."<br>"And your former team, that Akari girl and..." Takuto was cutted by Arisa.  
>"I'm actually not mad at them."<br>"You aren't mad?"  
>"Nope, thought they wanted to kill me and Impmon." replied Arisa much to Takutos confusion. "Don't look at me like that. I feel pit for them. They're actually all tools in Yungs hands, but they still didn't realized it. Just because they're Hackers they feel to be more important."<br>"And you didn't?"  
>"Nope." Arisa rised her look. "Look, I was always loved by my parents and even my friends gave me the feel to be special. But I think that Ken, Akari and Akira had just that problem. No one wanted them. That's why Ken tried to seperate me from you, Guilmon and the others." she than lowered her tone "Together we are strong, apart we're weak."<br>"You really understand them." said Takuto.  
>"Partly. But enough to know that I have to help them. Even by fighting them. However, their thirst for revenge and power blinded them." "And why weren't you blinded by power and the other things Yung promised you?" asked Takuto. "That's what I also wanted to ask you." said Guilmon looking at Impmon.<br>"See here Pinapple Head, I already had one lesson about being powerthirsty. I'm not stupid and I'm not going repeat one mistake again. Ba-boom!" said Impmon.  
>"In other words, the only thing Impmon and I wanted is to get out of that stupid organisation. But not before we had a little revenge for all this training days." said Arisa grining.<br>"And that would be?" asked Guilmon. "Playing pranks till everyone has the whish to see us kicked out of teh organisation." said Arisa and Impmon together.  
>"Don't you two have anything better on mind than playing tricks on others?" asked Takuto.<br>"Beside fighting, no. Ba-boom!" said Impmon.  
>"What a wierd team." mutered Guilmon. They entered a large hall. On the other side they could see the exit.<p>

"Finnaly!" exclaimed Takuto, running towards the exit.  
>"Not so fast!" said a voice above them. Akita and a Dorumon stood above them.<p>

"Dash Metal!" Dorumon fired an iron sphere from its mouth at Takuto.  
>"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon countered with a flame ball to protect Takuto.<p>

~Dorumon Level: Rookie Attribute: Data Type: Animal Digimon Attacks: Dash Metal and Metal Cannon~

Akita frowned and he and Dorumon jumped down. Guilmon helpt Takuto to get up as Arisa and Impmon joined them.

"Not you again!" exclaimed Takuto and Arisa together, and than looked at each other confused.  
>"You know him?"<p>

"Akita was the one who stole Kennys cards and we had to battle his friends in order to get the cards back." explained Arisa.  
>"And I and Guilmon kicked Akita and his Dorumon out of the Tournament." said Takuto. "How did you came back?"<p>

"I joined forces with the Hackers Organisation." said Akita smiling.  
>"You did what?"<br>"Well, Yung'll be sure happy to see you two defeaded and your Digimon deleted. How about a battle?" said Akita.  
>"Alright." replied Takuto pulling out his DigiArena Card.<br>"Takuto, it'll be better to leave him to me and Impmon." said Arisa.  
>"No. I and Guilmon'll battle him. The Hackers still owe me a battle." said Takuto, thinking about his encounter with Akari and Lilith.<br>"I'm satisfied with it. First I'll get my revenge against you and than against Arisa." said Akita.

"DIGIMODIFY, DIGI-ARENA ACTIVATE!"

Both swiped their cards. Dorumon and Guilmon prepeared themselves for a battle.

"We should make this battle short. DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution activate!" Takuto swiped his Blue card.

[SH: Evo-Digimon Tamers]

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

"Guilmon digivoluves to Growlmon!"  
>"Growlmon, Matrix Digivolution to...WarGrowlmon!"<p>

~WarGrowlmon Level: Ultimate Attribute: Virus Type: Android Digimon Attacks: Radiation Blade and Atomic Blaster Unison Techniques: Trinity Force~

A cyborg image of Growlmon stood in front of Akita and Dorumon.  
>"Don't think that I will surrender just like that! DigiModify, Digivolution activate!"<p>

DIGIVOLUTION

"Dorumon digivoulves to...Dorugamon!"

~Dorugamon Level: Champion Attribute: Data Type: Animal Digimon Attacks: Power Metal and Cannonball~

"Thousand Spells!" Taomon wreathed its talismans around the Paildramons body and than she detonated them. An explosion surrounded Paildramon as he fell down.

"Paildramon, get up!" shouted Dean. Paildramon struggled to get up.  
>"DigiModify, Super Heal activate!"<p>

Dean helpt his partner with the Super Heal card. Paildramon was again ready to battle. He rose up.

"Cable Catcher!"

The cable wraped around Taomon and he threwed her at the nearest wall.

"Taomon!" shouted Rene.  
>"Dorugamon, attack!" ordered Akita his partner.<br>"Power Metal!" Dorugamon fired metal orbs from its mouth at WarGrowlmon. "Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon fired a blast from both of the gunports on its chest. The attack destroyed the metal orbs, hurting Dorugamon and lowering his HP to 70.  
>"Radiation Blade!" WarGrowlmon lunged at Dorugamon with the Pendulum Blades. Dorugamon managed to escape the attack, by flying above WarGrowlmon.<br>"Cannonball!" He fired at WarGrowlmon, not hurting him badly but his HP went to 85.  
>"Com'n, you have to digivoluve sometime." mutered Akita, holding his card in a tight grip. "Com'n...!"<p>

A flash illumminated the card and it turned to a Blue one. Arisa noticed the smile spreading through Akitas face.

"Finnaly! DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution activate!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

"Dorugamon Matrix Digivolution to...DoruGreymon!"

~DoruGreymon Level: Ultimate Attribute: Data Type: Animal Digimon Attacks: Metal Meteor and Bloody Tower~

"Yeah, that's more like it!" exclaimed Akita seeing the his partner rising up.

"Talisman Spell!" Taomon created a hemispherical yin-yang shield in order to defend from Paildramons Desperado Blaster.  
>"Sting Strike!" Paildramon lunged at Taomons shield in order to break it. His attack didn't made much damage, however, Taomon grew tired.<br>"I don't know how much longer I'll stand his attacks!" she said holding the shield.

"Metal Meteor!"  
>"Watch it!" yelled Takuto.<p>

DoruGreymon fired a massive iron sphere more than ten times its own size at WarGrowlmon.  
>"Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon attacked with his own blast. The attacks crushed into each other making a huge impact. Suddenly, the ground started to shake.<p>

"Whaaa, what's going on here?" asked Dean. He, Rene, Kenny and the Digimon saw a group of Digmon.

"Let's get out of here!" exclaimed Kenny.  
>"Let's get out of here!" exclaimed Arisa. "This place will soon fall apart!"<p>

The WarGrowlmon and Dorugreymon de-digivoluved back to their Rookie Lvs. They runned towards the exit, as Arisa noticed an another entrance. Dean, Rene and Kenny runned out followed by their Digimon. They were chased by a group of Digmon.

"Gold Rusher!" the Digmon attacked, however, the Tamers and Hackers were already out of the cave. They at least noticed that the cave entrance got closed by some stones.

"This was close. Ba-boom!" said Impmon after coming to breath. Arisa noticed Dean and Akita next to them.  
>"Hey!" she exclaimed. Both boys and their Digimon stepped back.<br>"This is not the last time you saw us." said Dean pressing a button on his breclet like digital watch and a Data Stream picked them up.  
>"Just great." said Arisa frowing.<p>

They had really luck being not trapped inside the cave. What will happen next? Stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Rumble Arena Championship!

[ED: My Tommorow-Digimon Tamers]

Calumon: Hey guys! Wanna play? Calu!  
>Impmon: No. Ba-boom!<br>Hikaru: Welcome to the Primary Village.  
>Arisa: What's Akira doing here?<br>Akira: If we don't get soon any cure BlackAgumon will die.  
>Swanmon: Keep reading and reviewing. <p>


	10. The Primary Village

Here is chapter nine. Hope you didn't wait to long ^^. Anyways I have a little quest for you guys. Since the DRA Tournament will start shortly I still need five more characters. It would be great if you post me via PM or Review your character who will compete at the Tournament. Everything you need is to post:

Name:

Age: (between 11 and 16)

Appearance: How she/he looks like

Color of D-Power:

Personality:

Digimon Partner: No X- or invented Digimon. The Digimon should be one from the series and he must at least reach Ultimate Lv.

Digimon Partner personality:

I hope I will get soon some answers. Remember there must be at least five Tamers.

[OP: Never Give Up-Digimon Xros Wars]

9. Chapter

The Primary Village

"So, this is the Primary Village? How wonderfull!" exclaimed Arisa. She and the other Tamers and Digimon finnaly managed to arriwe at the Primary Village.

The Village looked like the one from Digimon Adventure, with hundreds of DigiEggs, toys and Baby Digimon playing around. Arisa and Rene were exited by being here. Even Kenny couldn't wait to check the place.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" exclaimed Rene and (mostly her and Arisa) stormed down the hill and looked at the DigiEggs and Digimon. They were honestly suckers for any cute Digimon, especially for Baby Digimon. Takuto, Kenny, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon joined them. Impmon walked a bit away, looking around.

"So, this place is supposed to be the place were Digimon rebirth. Nice." Impmon thought about the Digimon he loaded. They won't rebirth, not now, not ever. Never. He gave a sigh. Fighting and load data from other Digimon was everything for him. But being now at a place like the Primary Village made him being in peace with himself. A light breeze flow through the Village. Impmon closed his eyes and enjoyed it.

"Uh, can someone help me?"

Impmon startled. The peace he felt was blown away just like nothing.

"Help!"

Impmon heard again the voice and looked around. He saw a big bush with overgrown purple flowers. Out of the bush two small white legs, purple on the top, poped out.

"Can someone help me please? Calu!" said the Digimon, with his upper part of the body still in the bush. Impmon actually wanted to walk away, but he realized that he had to help the stucked Digimon.

"Stupid compassion. Ba-boom!" he mumbled. "Hold on right there. I'll get you out."

Impmon pulled with all his strenght and managed to get the stucked Digimon out. He landed on his back with the tiny Digimon sitting on his belly.

"Would ya get down there? Ba-boom!" he said.  
>"Alright." said the Digimon and jumped down as Impmon got up. He looked at the little Digimon. It was smaller than him, had green eyes, small arms and legs and expando ears which were purple on the edges. What caugh most of Impmons attention was the symbol on the Digimons forehead. It looked like the Hazard Symbol but it was turned upside down.<br>-This little one must be powerfull by having such a symbol.- thought Impmon. "Hey Creampuff, what's yar name?"  
>"It's Calumon. Calu!" said Calumon.<p>

~Calumon Level: In-Training Attribute: Unidentified Type: Animal Digimon Attacks: Shining Digivolution~

"And I'm Impmon. Next question. What the heck were ya doin' in teh bush?"  
>"I was smelling the flowers and I got stucked." replied Calumon. On his face spread a smile. "Wanna play?"<p>

Impmon crossed his arms.

"No! I don't wanna play stupid games with you. Ba-boom!" he said and walked away. Calumons ears shrinked.

-That Digimon was mean by refusing me to play with him. However, he seems to be fun. Maybe he just dosen't know the game rules.-

With that thoughts on his mind, Calumon followed the Imp Digimon. Impmon went back to his Tamer, not knowing that he was followed by the little Digimon.

"Where have you been?" asked Guilmon suspicously. He meant it literaly when he said that he would keep an eye on the former Demon Lord.  
>"Just walkin' around Pineapple head." he than turned to his Tamer. "Anyways, Arisa, what do ya know 'bout a creampuff Digimon with expando ears and an upside down turned Hazard symbol?"<p>

The Tamers and their Digimon looked at him with supriesed looks on their faces, having no idea what he was talking about. Impmon sighed.

-Maybe I didn't gave a good description. Ba-boom.- He thought.  
>"Wait a sec... You've said a Digimon with expanding ears and an upside down Hazard symbol?" asked Arisa. Impmon nodded. She already realized which Digimon Impmon described.<br>"Is this Digimon named..."  
>"Tag! You're it."<p>

Arisa was cutted off by the yell of a little white Digimon, which tackeled Impmon, knocking him off.

"It's a Calumon!" said everyone.  
>"Yupp." said Impmon, not a bit happy about the little Digimon on his back. "Creampuff, would ya get down there? Ba-boom!"<br>"How cute!" said Rene. She obviously meant Calumon.  
>"Whaa, I never dreamt that I would someday meet that little guy." said Kenny, obviously impressed.<br>"I know. This is so cool." said Takuto.  
>"It's a honor." said Guilmon.<br>"Can someone please tell me why everyone is impressed with the Creampuff? Ba-boom!" asked Impmon. He had not idea who Calumon actually was.

"So, you have no idea what kind of power Calumon has?" asked Renamon.  
>"I have not idea Foxy. So could please someone give me an explanation? Ba-boom!" said Impmon annoyed.<br>"Well, if you want to know it, Calumon's the Catalyst, which means that he has the power to make all Digimon digivoluve. The symbol on his forehead is called Zero Unit." explained Arisa.  
>"Well, if that's it... I still won't play with him, beside he's a Catalyst or not. Ba-boom!" said Impmon crossing his arms. Calumons ears shrinked again.<p>

"Aw, and I thought you would..." he said with a sad and dissapointed voice. Guilmon walked out.  
>"If you have nothing against, I'll play with you. Since Impmon can't swallow his pride..." he giggled. Impmon turned his back at him and Guilmon know that he hit at one of his weak points. He knew that Impmon had his own kind of pride and it was under his pride to play with someone.<p>

"Calumon, there you are!"

The Tamers and their Digimon saw a 14 year old girl with brown hair, one side binded into a pigtail (which reminded Arisa on Jeri from Digimon Tamers) and aqua blue eyes. She wore a blue dress and a white T-shirt under the dress and white trainers. Next to her was a red mammal Digimon.

~Elecmon Level: Rookie Attribute: Data Type: Mammal Digimon Attacks: Super Thunder Strike, Body Attack and Lightning Knife~

"Hi Hikaru!" said the little Digimon flying over to the girl and landing on her head.  
>"Really can't you keep out of trouble." said the girl turning than to Arisa and her friends. "I'm sorry if he caused any problems. He is really hyperactive and hard to keep on eye."<br>"Don't worry, he didn't cause any problems. Anyways, my name is Arisa Bunya and this is my partner Impmon. Who are you?" asked Arisa.  
>"I'm Hikaru Motimiya and my partner is Elecmon, thought Calumon is also a part of my team." said Hikaru.<br>"And I'm Takuto Satome and this is Guilmon. Nice to meet you Hikaru." said Takuto.  
>"I'm Rene Kamiya and my partner is Renamon." said Rene.<br>"You can call me Kenny Matsumi. And this is Terriermon." said Kenny.  
>"It's nice to meet you guys. Ow, and welcome to the Primary Village. I assume that you're competing at the DRA Tournament." said Hikaru.<br>"Yupp, and what's with you? Do you work here or something?" asked Arisa.  
>"Actually no. I came here two days ago to get myself and Elecmon a break. However, Swanmon, the keeper of the Primary Village, asked me to help her a bit, so I stayed here." said Hikaru.<br>"Speaking of a break, how about going to eat something." said Terriermon.  
>"Terriermon!" said Kenny sharping his voice.<br>"What?" "It dosen't matter. If you guys are hungry and tired you can come with me. The Primary Village was always a place where humans and Digimon could recover. Follow me!" said Hikaru and they followed her.

As they arriwed at Swanmons house, which was built in a tree, they saw a boy and a Digimon waiting in front of it. The boy had brown hair and blue eyes, wore black googles, a black baggy T-shirt with a red collar, and it's sleeves were red on the edges, and wore brown pants. Next to him stood a BlackAgumon.

~BlackAgumon Level: Rookie Attribute: Virus Type: Reptile Digimon Attacks: Spitfire, Tai Atari and Baby Flame~

Arisa and Impmon immediantely recognized the boy. It was none other than Akira Tatekawa, her former teammate and a Hacker.

"What are you doing here?" asked Arisa frowning.  
>"Well, it's nice to meet you again Arisa." said Akira smiling.<p>

The Tamers stared at them. Takuto, Rene and Kenny already knew about Akira, but Hikaru had a supriesed look on her face.

"It's been so long since we last met." said Akira.  
>"Indeed it was." replied Arisa. Impmon and BlackAgumon were both ready to attack each other. Hikaru inspected the situation and walked between the Tamer and the Hacker.<p>

"You two seem to know each other. Were you together or something?" she said.  
>"Well, we were..." Akira wanted to explain but Hikaru cut him off.<br>"Knew it. You were a couple the past days." she exclaimed. "How cute! And after all those time you met each other again."

Everyone sweatdropped. Arisa and Akira blushed, while Impmon sighed. BlackAgumon had a supriesed look on his face. Hikaru looked at both confused.

"Am I right?" she asked, sweatdropping.  
>"No you're not!" yelled Akira.<br>"How can you just THINK about it that I would make couple with him?" said Arisa pointing at Akira. "He was always such a idiot."  
>"Me and idiot! And who got punished about hundred times for his jokes? You of course!" yelled Akira.<br>"Bastard!"  
>"Cow!"<br>"Moron!"

Hikaru glanced from one to the other. She than sighed.

"Now you are acting like a real couple!" she said.  
>"WE'RE NOT!" shouted both at the same time. Akira stepped back.<br>"The only thing I want is a battle." he said. BlackAgumon stepped out.  
>"Spitfire!" BlackAgumon attacked with a black flame. Impmon escaped it by jumping by side.<br>"Bada-Boom!" He threw a flame at BlackAgumon. The flame hit BlackAgumon and much to the Tamers supriese, he got really hurt. Even Akira was supriesed by that fact.  
>"Spitfire!" BlackAgumon attacked again. This time he hit Impmon. However, the flame was weak. Arisa was caught in supriese. Impmon prepeared an another flame, as Arisa stopped him.<p>

"Don't!" she said. Impmon glanced over to her and she gestured at BlackAgumon. The dino Digimon couldn't anymore stand and he fell down. Akira runned over to him.

"BlackAgumon!" he held his partner "Please, say something!"

Arisa walked over to him. Akira stepped back, however, Arisa seemed to not have evil intentions. She placed her hand on BlackAgumons forehead, quickly drawing it back.

"Shees, BlackAgumon has a high fever. He's ill." she said.

"It was good for you that you came over here after you figured out that BlackAgumon's ill." said Swanmon.

~Swanmon Level: Armor Attribute: Vaccine Type: Bird Digimon Attacks: Feather Tornado and White Wing Flapping~

"Do you think that BlackAgumon will recover?" asked Hikaru.  
>"I'm not sure." replied Swanmon.<p>

The Tamers, their Digimon, Akira and BlackAgumon went, after Arisa found out that BlackAgumon's ill to Swanmon. She quickly aided him. Now, BlackAgumon was sleeping in the bed, with a cool cloth placed on his forehead. Akira was sitting next to his partner, with a worried look on his face. Swanmon turned to him.

"Do you maybe know how he got infected?" she asked. "I'm not sure. The last thing we did before coming here was batteling a Digimon and BlackAgumon loaded it's data." replied Akira.  
>"Had the Digimon red eyes and acted unnormal?" asked Swanmon. Akira glanced back to BlackAgumon.<br>"Now, when you're asking me, yes."  
>"Swanmon, what is it?" asked Hikaru.<br>"Before a while, a virus spread around on this part of the Digiworld. It makes Digimon sick and weak, and after a while they..." Swanmon silenced.  
>"They what?" asked Takuto.<br>"They die. Their data gets destroyed." replied Swanmon. Akira clenched his fists. A hard silence floated in the room.

"Is there any cure for this virus?" asked Arisa. Akira glanced at her, fillying with hope.  
>"Yes, there is a cure. But you have to go to the Floramon Village. They'll give you it." said Swanmon.<br>"I'm going there. I just must get this cure. I can't let BlackAgumon die." Akira stood up.  
>"I'm not sure if you'll reach it in time. It's a far distance between the Primary and the Floramon Village. And the way is dangerous." said Swanmon.<br>"But I have to..." said Akira.  
>"I'm going with you Akira." said Arisa, as everyone glared supriesly at her, especially Takuto, Rene and Kenny. "Don't give that look for. I just hate it when Digimon have to suffer."<br>"I'm going with ya. Ba-boom!" said Impmon.  
>"Me to. I'm anyways the one who knows the fastest way to the Floramon Village." said Hikaru.<br>"Alright. Let's go!" said Arisa and they walked out. Akira went to Arisa.  
>"Thanks, you have no idea how much is this important for me." he whispered.<br>"Ow, believe me, I do know." she replied.

"Alright, since it's a far distance it'll be easier when you digivoluve." said Hikaru to her partner Elecmon. Akira, Arisa and Impmon blinked supriesly as she took out a yellow card with an orange dinsaur.

"DigiModify, Warp Digivolution activate!" she swiped the card.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION

Elecmon was covered in a kind of orange DigiEgg, with the dinosaur emblem appearing above him. His form, colors and shape changed.

"Elecmon Warp digivolution to...SaberLeomon!"

~SaberLeomon Level: Mega Attribute: Data Type: Ancient Animal Digimon Attacks: Howling Crusher and Twin Fang~

A yellow-red lion like Digimon with poping fangs stood now. Hikaru climbed on his back.

"Com'n, you guys better also climb on." she said. Akira followed her suggest, but Arisa and Impmon remined on the ground.  
>"Arisa, Impmon, com'n." said Hikaru.<br>"Don't worry, we have our own kind of transport." said Arisa.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION

Impmon got covered in a kind of purple DigiEgg. Instead of a dinosaur emblem, his crest appeared above him, as he Digivoluved.

"Impmon, Warp Digivolution to...Beelzemon!"

The Tamers blinked in supriese. Impmon managed to digivoluve, but Arisa didn't swipe her card. It was because Arisa realized that she didn't need a card to make her partner digivoluve, after he proved two times that he could digivoluve without the card.

Beelzemon whistled and they heard a loud mechanical noise. A huge red motorcycle emerged out of the woods, and everyone recognized it as Behetmoth.

"How cool!" said Kenny. "See, told ya that there's a better kind of transport for us." said Beelzemon climbing on Behetmoth. Arisa took her sit behind him.  
>"So, let's go!" exclaimed Hikaru and SaberLeomon runned, tightly followed by Beelzemon and Arisa.<p>

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you." said Floramon.

~Floramon Level: Rookie Attribute: Data Type: Vegetation Digimon Attacks: Rain of Pollen and Stamen Rope~

Arisa, Akira and Hikaru were dissapointed. As they arriwed at the Floramon Village they went to the medicine shop. However, it seemed like the Floramon had not cure for the virus.

"Just great. BlackAgumon will die soon and I have no cure for him." said Akira angrily.  
>"I'm sorry, really. I would like to help you but our herb stock dried up. You have no idea how much Digimon came here to get a medicine. They all were injured seriously and sick and we couldn't help them." said Floramon.<br>"Can't you get yourselves a new stock of herbs?" asked Hikaru.  
>"No, because our herb garden is out of the village, in a wood nearby a river. A Blossomon lives there and he attacks us everytime we try to get some herbs for the sick Digimon." explained Floramon and sighed. "It's a disaster."<br>"And what if we destroy Blossomon? Will you than make the medicine we need?" asked Arisa.  
>"Of course I would. The medicine for the disease you need is White Star Tea. You can get if from a flower named White Star, and as it's name says, it's white and has the form of a hexagonal star." said Floramon. "If you free us from the terror of that Blossomon, I'll make the medicine and give you it for free."<br>"Good, just show us the way to the wood." said Arisa.

Floramon nodded and they walked out of the store. Outside were SaberLeomon and Beelzemon waiting. Beelzemon was leaned against Behetmoth with crossed arms. The Floramon keept fearfully a far distance from the Demon Digimon. SaberLeomon and Beelzemon riesed their looks as the teens and Floramon walked out of the store.

"You just have to follow this path, than you'll arriwe at the wood were Blossomon lives." said Floramon, gesturing at the way.  
>"Ok, thanks." replied Arisa.<br>"So, what is it?" asked Beelzemon.  
>"A Blossomon attacks the Floramon everytime they want to get herbs for medicine. We have to kill it in order to get medicine for BlackAgumon." said Arisa.<br>"If that's it, fine by me." said Beelzemon getting back on Behetmoth.  
>"Let's go. I hope you know the way to the place were this Blossomon lives." said SaberLeomon as Hikaru and Akira climbed on his back.<br>"Yupp we know. Just hurry up." said Hikaru.  
>-Before it's to late.- thought Akira.-BlackAgumon, please hold on a bit longer. The cure is on it's way.- ...<p>

[IN: Frontline-Pillar]

After they passed the path the Floramon suggested, they arriwed at a wood which was covered in lians and bushes. They stopped there and Akira and Hikaru jumped off SaberLeomon's back. Arisa and Beelzemon climbed off Behetmoth.

"So, that's the place?" asked SaberLeomon.  
>"Seems so." answered Hikaru.<br>"Let's go and get that flower." said Akira and walked in, followed by Hikaru, SaberLeomon and Arisa. Beelzemon was the last, giving a quick glance at his bike he left outside the wood.

A grin spread on his face. He didn't mind that someone would steal his bike. He felt pit for the poor fool who would try it. Everyone who tries to drive Behetmoth, he as an exeption, would get mind controled by the motorcycle. Behetmoth would sure give him the ride of his life.

Chuckling at that thought, Beelzemon hurried to keep on with the others. They walked deeper into the forest. It became darker with every step. Beelzemon soon leaded the group because he could good see in the dark.

"Has someone an idea when we'll come to this garden?" asked Hikaru.  
>"Nope." replied Arisa.<br>"Has someone the feeling that we are watched?" asked Akira. The group stopped. They couldn't hear anything. Hikaru gulped, glancing around.  
>"Com'n, we should go." said Beelzemon. He was annoyed 'bout the fact that they still didn't arriwed to that garden. He really wanted to battle Blossomon. After walking about five minutes or so, they finnaly managed to came to the garden, the Floramon was talking about.<p>

They saw many flowers and trees, with fruits growing on them. Nearby, a river was flowing. However, they couldn't see were Blossomon was. Akira noticed the White Star Flower. He runned to it as a whip appeared out of nowhere and wraped around him. Another wips wraped also around Arisa, SaberLeomon and Hikaru. Beelzemon cutted the whip through.

The whip that wraped around Akira, Arisa, Hikaru and SaberLeomon squeezed them. Arisa and Hikaru yelled in pain. Beelzemon saw Blossomon who appeard out of the bushes.

~Blossomon Level: Ultimate Attribute: Data Type: Vegetation Digimon Attacks: Spiral Flower, Pollinosis Shower and Thorn Whip~

Beelzemon rushed towards the whips and jumped.

"Darkness Claw!"

He cutted thorough the whips freeing Arisa, Hikaru and SaberLeomon.

"Thanks!" said Arisa. Blossomon roared.  
>"You filthy humans and Digimon! No one, no one will step into my area! Spiral Flower!" He hurled the tiny flowers growing from its vine tips like they were shuriken. "Twin Fang!" SaberLeomon used its gigantic claws to tear the petals into pieces.<br>"Hey, this is not your area! It belongs to the Floramon!" yelled Hikaru.  
>"Beelzemon! You and SaberLeomon try to distract Blossomons attention, till we get the flower!" ordered Arisa.<br>"Alright!" Beelzemon nodded and joined SaberLeomon.  
>"Let's go!" said Arisa gesturing at the garden. Akira and Hikaru nodded and rushed towards the flowers.<p>

"Let's stomp that flower to the ground." said Beelzemon, his claws glowing purple.  
>"Aha." SaberLeomon nodded. "Howling Crusher!"<p>

He hardened the countless envenomed "hairs" in its mane and tackled Blossomon. Blossomon managed to wrap its whips again around SaberLeomon.

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon ripped the whips into pieces, drawing his guns out. "Double Impact!"

He fired at Blossomon, hurting it. However, he didn't notice the whips that were behind him.

"Beelzemon, watch out!" shouted SaberLeomon. The whips wraped around Beelzemon, and he let his guns fall down.

"Got it!" said Akira as he picked the flower up. Arisa glanced back to the battle.  
>"Beelzemon!" she yelled. Beelzemon struggled to get free. SaberLeomon brandished his fangs.<br>"Twin Fang!" he cutted through the vines.  
>"Alright SaberLeomon, show him what ya..." Hikaru was cutted by Arisa. She shoke her head.<br>"Leave Blossomon to me and Beelzemon. You three hurry up and get the cure for BlackAgumon."  
>"Alright." Hikaru nodded. "SaberLeomon, we gotta go!"<p>

SaberLeomon nodded and went back to them. Akira and Hikaru climbed on SaberLeomon's back and rode away.

"Good luck!" wished Hikaru before they dissapeard. Arisa sighed.

[SH: SLASH!-Digimon Tamers]

"Let's cut its petals." she said.  
>"I will enjoy this." said Beelzemon. Blossomon planted it's vines at the ground, sucking the energy.<br>"Watch out!" said Arisa.  
>"Thorn Whip!" Blossomon attacked with his whip. Beelzemon jumped and picked his guns. "Double Impact!" he fired at Blossomon. Blossomon got hurted. "How about this, DigiModify, Heat Activate!"<p>

Beelzemons claws burned in fire, but it didn't hurt him.

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon rushed at the plant Digimon. Blossomon yelled in pain as Beelzemons fire claws burned it. Blossomon turned into data bits.  
>"And now, let's make it sure it won't terrorize the Floramon again." said Beelzemon absorbing the data.<p>

"Alright BlackAgumon, drink this." said Swanmon giving BlackAgumon a cup with White Star tea. BlackAgumon drank it and slowly opened his eyes.  
>"BlackAgumon, are you okay?" asked Akira.<br>"Aha." replied BlackAgumon. "I feel fine."  
>"Hey, were are Arisa and Beelzemon?" asked Kenny.<br>"They stayed to battle Blossomon. We don't know when will they come back." replied Hikaru.  
>"That's typical Arisa and Beelzemon. They always stay on the frontline when there's a battle." said Rene. They heard a loud noise and went out of the house.<p>

"Hi guys!" said Arisa as she got off Behetmoth. "I see BlackAgumon's got up." She walked towards them. "I hope you feel better."  
>"I do." nodded BlackAgumon.<br>"Where were have you been so long?" asked Takuto.  
>"After we made sure that Blossomon won't attack the Floramon again, we went to their village to tell it them." said Beelzemon "They were pretty much thrilled about it."<br>"This is a good new." said Renamon. Calumon flew over to Beelzemon.  
>"Since you are back, will you now play with me? Calu!" asked Calumon, making everyone chuckle.<br>"I said no!" said Beelzemon. "Why are you askin' me anyways?" Calumons ears shrinked.  
>"I think you're great." replied the little Digimon, making Beelzemon speachless.<br>"Seems like Beelzemon got a fan." said Guilmon.  
>"Aw, com'n Creampuff, cut it off." said Beelzemon. "I should ta have never free you from that bush."<p>

Everyone giggled. As Arisa noticed that Akira and BlackAgumon have dissapeard. A light breeze flowed through her hair and she smiled, enjoying it.

Seems like not all Hackers are enemies. What will next happen? Stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Rumble Arena Championship!

[ED: My Tommorow-Digimon Tamers]

Taito: Hi guys! It's nice to be back!  
>Akari: I could say the same for me and Lilith.<br>Calumon: Can you help me to find my friends?  
>BlackGatomon: What a cute little Digimon!<br>Hikaru: Hey guys, don't forget to read...  
>Rene: And review!<p> 


	11. Calumons Little Adventure

Here is chapter ten. The quest is countining so please, anyone who wants that his OC character appears in the DRA Tournament should send following information via review or PM:

Name:

Age: (between 11 and 16)

Appearance: How she/he looks like

Color of D-Power:

Personality:

Digimon Partner: No X- or invented Digimon. The Digimon can or it dosen't have to be one from the series and he must at least reach Ultimate Lv.

Digimon Partner personality:

I got one character, but I still need four of them. Please answer.

[OP: Never Give Up-Digimon Xros Wars]

10. Chapter

Calumons Little Adventure

Hikaru walked out of the house and stretched her hands, enjoying the light (since there was no sun in the DigiWorld).

"Good morning guys!" she said. "Stupid morning." mumbled Rene, coming right behind Hikaru, rubing her eyes and yawning. "I couldn't sleep last night well."  
>"Aw, com'n Rene, you've slept in the house last night, while we slept outside." said Takuto.<br>"Yeah, don't complain now." said Terriermon.  
>"I'm sorry..." she yawned, shaking her head to get awake. "I just can't wait till we come to Alpha D-City. First, I will have a nice hot bubble bath, than something nice to eat and than I will sleep in one of those beds. Sleeping in them feels like you're sleeping on a cloud." Rene daydreamed.<br>"I'm sorry that I must interupt your daydream but till tommorow we won't arriwe in Alpha D-City. Not if we go by foot." said Arisa.  
>"And what if SaberLeomon transports us? Than the way won't be that long." said Hikaru, looking over to Elecmon who nodded.<br>"I and Impmon can travel on Behetmoth." said Arisa, gesturing at the motorcycle, which was investigated by Guilmon and Calumon. Everytime the bike 'growled' Guilmon and Calumon stepped fearfully back. Impmon was amused by this, chuckling, and almost falling of his feet.  
>"And Kyubimon can also help us." said Rene, as Renamon appeared behind her.<br>"Alright, so, Kenny, Terriermon and Rene will ride on Kyubimons back. I and Guilmon go with Hikaru and SaberLeomon. Arisa, Impmon and Calumon will follow us on Behetmoth." said Takuto.  
>"Alright." Arisa nodded and looked over to the group around the bike. "Time to go guys!"<p>

Guilmon and Calumon rushed over to Hikaru and Takuto. Arisa went to Impmon.

"We'll ride on Behetmoth to our destination." said Arisa, rising her D-Power. Impmon just nodded.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION

"Impmon Warp Digivolution to...Beelzemon!"

"Anyaways, Calumon is going with us also." said Arisa. "Creampuff is comin' with us? Are you kiddin' me?" asked Beelzemon, sweatdropping as Arisa shoke her head. Calumon flew over to them, landing on Arisas head.  
>"Yay, I'm going with you guys!" he exclaimed. "Alright, but if ya don't stay calm while the ride, I sweare I'll threw you into the next river." said Beelzemon. Calumons ears shrinked.<br>"Beelzemon!" said Arisa angrily, placing her hands on her wips. "Don't scare Calumon." She than adressed the little Catalyst. "Don't worry, he didn't mean it so."  
>"I actually did..." said Beelzemon getting an angry glare from his Tamer.<p>

"Arisa, Beelzemon hurry up!" they heard Hikaru shouting. She, Takuto and Guilmon were already sitting on SaberLeomons back. Rene, Kenny and Terriermon were sitting on Kyubimons back. Arisa, Beelzemon and Calumon sat on Behetmoth and they all went away. Swanmon was looking at them till they dissapeard out of her sight. She than sighed.

"I wish you luck Tamers." she went back into the house. "You will need it."

Meanwhile, the ride turned into a real race. At first was SaberLeomon on the lead tightly followed by Beelzemon driving Behetmoth. Behind them Kyubimon runned.

"Hey, Beelzemon, how about going a little bit faster?" asked Arisa. Beelzemon followed her suggest, taking the lead.  
>"Huh, what are they doing?" asked Hikaru.<br>"I think that this is turning to a race." said Takuto.  
>"Than we'll show them how fast we really are. DigiModify, Hyper Speed activate!" Hikaru slashed her card.<br>"Let's see if they can now get us." said SaberLeomon, speeding up.  
>"Rene, why are they going faster?" asked Kyubimon.<br>"Maybe this is a race. We should also than speed up." said Rene pullng her card.  
>"DigiModfy, Hyper Speed activate!"<p>

Kyubimon runned faster, but she still was behind SaberLeomon and Beelzemon.

"Faster Kyubimon or we'll never get them." said Terriermon.  
>"I'm trying my best." replied Kyubimon.<p>

"Seems like SaberLeomon will reach us." said Arisa. Beelzemon noticed the lion Digimon who was now next to them.  
>"Hi!" said Hikaru, as SaberLeomon took the lead.<br>"They'll win." said Calumon sadly, who was held by Arisa. His ears shrinked.  
>"Don't worry Creampuff, SaberLeomon won't hold this speed long enough." said Beelzemon. He was right. SaberLeomon runned but he was slowing down. Beelzemon speeded up and took again the lead.<br>"Aw great." said Takuto.  
>"SaberLeomon, can you run a little bit faster?" asked Hikaru.<br>"I can't, I'm sorry Hikaru." answered SaberLeomon.  
>"It dosen't matter." replied Hikaru.<p>

"Yay, we're first!" exclaimed Calumon expanding his ears. He really enjoyed the ride. He waved his friends.  
>"Hey, Hikaru! SaberLeomon!"<br>"Creampuff, what did I said about being calm?" asked Beelzemon. The little Digimon calmed suddenly down remembering his words. His ears shrinked and he didn't said anything while the rest of the ride.

Soon, they came to an open space, surrounded by rocks and a forest. Beelzemon, Arisa and Calumon riding Behetmoth came first to the space. They were followed by Hikaru, Takuto, Guilmon riding SaberLeomon. At least came Rene, Kenny and Terriermon riding Kyubimon.

"Aw, great, we were the least." said Kenny dissapointed.  
>"More luck next time." said Rene.<br>"How about a little break now?" said Arisa. Everyone agreed and searched for a place to rest. Kyubimon and SaberLeomon de-digivoluved.  
>"Hikaru, what do you think? How far is Alpha D-City?" asked Takuto.<br>"If we countine with this speed, we'll reach Alpha D-City in about two or three hours." said Hikaru.  
>"So, that means that till evening we'll be there?" asked Kenny. Hikaru nodded.<br>"This is great! Bed, wait for me, I'm coming." said Rene, daydreaming again.  
>"Did someone checked the list of the Tamers still competing at the tournament?" asked Takuto.<br>"I did. There are about 20 Tamers still competing at the survieving exam." said Arisa.  
>"That means that, when we reach Alpha D-City, there will be about 16 Tamers remaining if it countines like this." said Rene.<br>"And that means that we'll compete at the finnal part of the Tournament." said Arisa.  
>"That are great news." said Guilmon.<br>"I wonder who else, beside us will compete at the Tournament?" said Hikaru.  
>"This is easy to answer. Acording the fact we have met the Hackers, Akari's team will also participate." said Beelzemon.<br>"These Hackers must be sure tough." said Hikaru. The Tamers have already explained her, Elecmon and Calumon everything about the Hackers. Arisa frowned.

-What is Yung planning on?- she thought. Than she sighed. "Guys, we must stop the Hackers." "How do you mean it?" asked Takuto.  
>"The Hackers won't participate on the Tournament just to win. I know Yung. He is planning something big, and Akari and her team are just tools in his hands. We must find out what they want and that means that we have to kick them out of the Tournament." explained Arisa.<br>"Yeah, let's battle them till they pray for merci." said Terriermon.  
>"Terriermon!" said Kenny. Terriermon smiled.<br>"Momantai!" he replied.

All Digimon twitched in sudden. They heard a noise. It sounded like buzzing and it was going straight to them. Than, out of the bushes jumped a Shoutmon, which looked like the one from Digimon Xros Wars Hunters saga, and a boy, about 15 years old. He had black hair and red eyes, white red baseball cap, turned back, a red T-shirt with a white collar and white sleeves and brown pants.

"Get down!" warned the boy. Just than, a fly like Digimon came out of the forest. Everyone got down escaping the attack of the Digimon.

~Flymon Level: Champion Attribute: Virus Type: Insectoid Digimon Attacks: Brown Stingers and Poison Powder~

"Watch out! It comes back!" yelled Shoutmon.

~Shoutmon Level: Unknown Attribute: Data Type: Small Dragon Digimon Attacks: Rock Damashi, Soul Crusher and Rowdy Rocker~

The Flymon made a loud buzzing noise, which gave a headache everyone who was there.

"Make it stop!" cried Hikaru.  
>"Double Impact!" Beelzemon rised his gun and shot at Flymon, who dissapeard into data pieces.<br>"Thanks Beelze." said Arisa, turning back to the newcomers.  
>"Aw, my head hurts." said the boy, rubbing his head. "Taito?" Taito Akiyama rised his look. On his face spread a smile.<p>

"Arisa! Nice to see ya again." he said.  
>"Ditto." Arisa walked over to him. "How are you? I didn't know that you also participate on the Tournament. I didn't see you at the start of the Tournament."<br>"Well, it was because I and Shoutmon were with the one of the first ones who got there. But what about you? I didn't see you neither Impmon." said Taito.  
>"I've oversleept again. He, he..." replied Arisa rubbing her head and sweat dropping.<br>"Well, that's how we know you." said Shoutmon. Taito saw the other Tamers looking supriesly at them.  
>"And who are those? Your new friends?" he asked.<br>"Yupp." replied Arisa turning back to the team. "Guys, this is my old friend Taito Akiyama and his partner Shoutmon. Taito, Shoutmon, meet Takuto and Guilmon..."  
>"Hi!" replied Takuto and Guilmon. "...Rene and Renamon..."<br>"Nice to meet you!" said Rene. Renamon just nodded. "...Kenny and Terriermon..."  
>"Helo!" said Kenny. "What's up?" greeted Terriermon jumping on Kenny's shoulder. "...Hikaru and Elecmon..."<br>"Helo!" said both.  
>"And..." Arisa looked around. "Guys, where's Calumon?"<p>

"Calu! Calu! HELP!" yelled Calumon running through the forest, trying to escape the pursuit of the remaining Flymon. While the Tamers were focusing on the Flymon that chased Taito and Shoutmon, they didn't notice an another Flymon which started to chase Calumon. Calumon tripped and fell on his face. He got up and turned around as the Flymon attacked him. He closed his eyes to not see the attack coming.

"Lighting Paw!"

He heard the Flymon yelling in pain and opened his eyes. He saw a black cat Digimon well known as BlackGatomon. She absorbed Flymons data. Calumon stood up, still glaring supriesfully at the cat Digimon. BlackGatomon finnaly turned to him.

"What a cute little Digimon." she commented smiling. She than looked back at the bushes. "Akari, come here. I must show you something!" she said.

Out of the bushes walked a teen girl out. Of course that those two were Akari Inoe and Lilith, however Calumon had no idea that both were memebers of the Hackers Organisation.

"What is it?" asked Akari stepping out. She than saw Calumon. "How cute!" She picked him up. Just as Rene, Hikaru and Arisa, Akari had also a heart for cute Digimon.

"Helo, you must be Calumon, aren't you? My name is Akari and you already met BlackGatomon. You're soooo cute!" She hugged the little Digimon. Calumon smiled and tried to escape the 'death grip'. He finnaly managed it and flew just to land on Akari's head.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Akari. Can you help me find my friends? Calu!" asked Calumon.  
>"Well, normaly it is not in my nature to help others, but for a such cute Digimon like you, I will do anything." said Akari, looking at Calumon's big green eyes. She than turned to her partner. "What do you say Lil?"<br>"Why not, we must anyways get out of this bug Digimon filled forest." said Lilith.

"I hope just that Calumon's alright." said Hikaru.  
>"Don't worry, we'll find him." Kenny tried to cheer her up.<br>"It will be the best when we divide into groups, than we'll find Calumon much easier." said Rene.  
>"Alright, I'm going with Arisa!" said Takuto. He than blushed as everyone glared at him. He than turned around. He noticed Guilmons glare. "What are you looking at?" he mumbled.<br>"I think it'll be better if we draw sticks." Taito showed a handfull of diffrent sized sticks.

The Tamers draw and the result was: 1. group Arisa, Beelzemon, Taito and Shoutmon; 2. group Rene, Renamon, Takuto and Guilmon: 3. group Hikaru, Elecmon, Kenny and Terriermon. Takuto seemed to be a bit dissapointed, but no one, exept for Guilmon, noticed it.

"Let's go and find Calumon!" exclaimed Arisa as the group parted up.

"You sure are a little bit too hyperactive." said Akari looking at Calumon who hopped around, investigating everything he saw.  
>"It's because I'm happy that I will soon find my friends. Calu!" replied Calumon.<br>"And a little bit too optimistic." commented Lilith.  
>"Don't you think that your friends have left you alone?" asked Akari. She wanted so much to have Calumon in her team.<br>"No, because I know that they will never want do that." replied Calumon.  
>"Really?" asked Lilith. As they heard a loud buzzing. It didn't sound like a Flymon. A big shadow flied over them. Akari, BlackGatomon and Calumon startled. A Kuwagamon saw them, and was prepearing to attack.<p>

~Kuwagamon Level: Champion Attribute: Virus Type: Insectoid Digimon Attacks: Scissors Claw, Power Guillotine and Trap Scissors~

[IN: Crazy-Simple Plan]

"How did you get chased by those Flymon?" asked Arisa. She was together with Beelzemon, Taito and Shoutmon searching for Calumon.  
>"Well, I was with Shoutmon in the Desert Plane, as a Data Stream got us and we landed on a Flymon beehive." explained Taito.<br>"And the next thing we know is that we runned away from those Flymon." said Shoutmon.  
>"You're really stupid for risking your live." mumbled Beelzemon grining.<br>"Hey, who said that we have chosen were we will land!" shouted Shoutmon angrily.

"Twin Sickles!"  
>"Watch out!" shouted Beelzemon as two pink crescent beams flew right into them. They escaped it, and saw in the next moment a Snimon flying above them.<p>

~Snimon Level: Champion Attribute: Vaccine Type: Insectoid Digimon Attacks: Twin Sickles, Ultimate Twin Sickles, Slamming Attack and Green Sickle Cut~

"Watch out!" yelled Akari as they tried to escape an another attack coming from Kuwagamon.  
>"Why is it attacking us?" asked Calumon, who hid behind Akari.<br>"We are in his teritory and he trys to protect it." replied BlackGatomon. "Lighting Paw!"

She jumped, hitting Kuwagamon on his head. Kuwagamon gave a cry and prepeared his own attack.

"Scissors Claw!" He used the sharp edges of his mandibles to cut through BlackGatomon. However, the little cat Digimon was faster and escaped it. "Now you will get a well payback!" hissed the cat Digimon as Akari swiped a card.

"DigiModify, IceLeomon Frozen Fury activate!"  
>"Frozen Fury!" BlackGatomon released a beam of ice at Kuwagamon. Kuwagamon fell down.<p>

"Takuto?" asked Rene.  
>"What is it?" replied Takuto.<br>"Do you like Arisa?"

Takuto blushed at that question. He shoke his head.

"No, of course not! Why are you asking anyways?" he said.  
>"And why did you want to go with her?" asked Renamon.<br>"Ammm,..." Takuto didn't gave an asnwer.  
>"Admit it, you like her!" Rene mocked.<br>"I don't!" said Takuto.  
>"Sure?" asked Guilmon. Takuto became again red in his face, but this time because of angrines. "Guilmon, on which side are you?"<br>"On your." replied the dino Digimon, as his pupils shrinked and Renamon twitched. A roach like Digimon appeared smiling in front of them. Rene screamed.

~Roachmon Level: Champion Attribute: Virus Type: Insectoid Digimon Attacks: Garbage Dump and Yard Sale Bomb~

"Yard Sale Bomb!" Various objects begun to fall from the sky. "Run!" Takuto took Renes hand and they runned together with Renamon and Guilmon away, trying to avoid the objects.  
>"This is crazy!" yelled Rene.<p>

"Do you think it is dead?" asked Calumon as he, Akari and BlackGatomon investigated Kuwagamons unconssicious body.  
>"I think not. He is just unconssicious." said Akari. BlackGatomon grabed a stick and poked Kuwagamon.<br>"Lil, what are you doing?" asked Akari.  
>"Why don't you try it too? It's fun." replied Lilith. As Kuwagamon started to move.<p>

"Don't worry Hikaru, we will find Calumon soon." Elecmon tryed to cheer up his Tamer. Hikaru gave a sigh.  
>"Momantai. I don't think that Calumon is dead." said Terriermon.<br>"Thanks Terriermon." replied Hikaru.  
>"Yet." Terriermon gave a giggle.<br>"Terriermon please, show some tact." said Kenny.  
>"This is not funny." said Elecmon.<br>"Than tell this that guy." Terriermon pointed at a yellow bee Digimon.

~Waspmon Level: Champion Attribute: Virus Type: Cyborg Digimon Attacks: Turbo Stinger and Bear Buster~

"Huh?" Kenny glared supriesly at the Waspmon.  
>"I think I forgot to tell you guys that in this forest live many insect Digimon." said Hikaru rubbing her head.<br>"And, are they good?" asked Kenny.  
>"No." replied Elecmon. They looked at each other. Waspmon buzzed threatenly.<br>"Run!" exclaimed Hikaru.

"Now see what you have done." said Akari to BlackGatomon. Kuwagamon rose up, brandishing his mandibles.  
>"Should I fight him?" asked Lilith.<br>"I have a better idea. How about leading it into a trap? It'll be fun." said Akari. Calumon, confused, glared at both. He was afraid of the Kuwagamon, but being in Akaris and BlackGatomons near made him feel save. His ears expanded at the word 'fun' but he had no idea what should be so fun on leading a Digimon into a trap.  
>"Let's go." Akari picked the little Digimon up and they runned away, followed tightly by Kuwagamon.<p>

"Ultimate Twin Sickles!" Snimon fired a more powerful version of Twin Sickles with four pink crescent beams at Arisa, Taito, Beelzemon and Shoutmon.  
>"DigiModify, WarGreymon's Brave Shield activate!" Arisa activated her card and Beelzemon defended them with the Brave Shield.<br>"I really have enough of this." said Taito. "First, we've been chased by Flymon and than by this Snimon. DigiModify, Super Digivolution activate!"

(A/N: Super Digivolution is a literal translation for Cho-Shinka in the Japanesee dub.)

CHO-SHINKA!

"Shoutmon, Cho-Shinka,...OmegaShoutmon!"

~OmegaShoutmon Level: Unknown Atributte: Data Type:Dragon Man Digimon Attacks: Heavy Metal Vulcan, Victorize Banking, Hard Rock Damashi, Beat Slash, Omega the Fusion~

"Now mine turn! Beat Slash!" OmegaShoutmon changed its feet into blades by filling them with the passion of its fighting spirit, and then used them to kick and cut apart Snimon, who deleted into data pieces.  
>"Am, Taito, one question. Did you really had to digivoluve your partner to destroy Snimon?" asked Arisa ironically. Taito just smiled as Arisa sighed.<p>

Akari, Lilith and Calumon were still followed by Kuwagamon. Akari looked back to see if Kuwagamon still follows them.

"Hey Akari, what's the plan?" asked BlackGatomon.  
>"First, we try to not get killed. Second, acording to my knowledge, there must ba an open space where we can fight Kuwagamon." replied Akari.<br>"Hope that we will soon reach this open space. Calu!" said Calumon.

"I hate this!" yelled Rene as she avoid a rusty washing machine.  
>"I know what you think!" replied Takuto, who was pulled by Guilmon to escape a microwave. Rene turned around and saw an old hoover flying at her. "Diamond Storm!" Renamon destroyed the hoover with her attack. The objects keept on flying down.<p>

"Turbo Stinger!" Waspmon fired a rapid-fire salvo from its wide-aperture laser cannon.  
>"Down!" exclaimed Hikaru pushing Kenny down.<br>"Now what?" asked Terriermon as Waspmon attacked again.  
>"Turbo Stinger!"<br>"Terrier-Tornado!"  
>"Super Thunder Strike!" The three attacks collapsed in an explosion. Waspmon still stood.<p>

"Leave it to me!" exclaimed Hikaru pulling a digivolution card. "DigiModify, Digivolution acitvate!"

[SH: Evo-Digimon Tamers]

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Elecmon, digivoluves to...Leomon!"

~Leomon Title: King of Beasts, Noble Hero Level: Champion Attribute: Vaccine Type: Animal Digimon Attacks: Fist of the Beast King and Beast Sword~

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon launched an aura in the shape of a lion's head from its fist which hit Waspmon and formed a cloud of dust around it.

"Finnaly!" exclaimed Akari as she saw light. She, Calumon and Lilith managed to get out of the wood. Soon after that, Kuwagamon appeared.

"Power Guillotine!" Kuwagamon tried to slice them with his powerful pincers. Akari, Lilith and Calumon managed to escape it, however, Kuwgamon managed to snatch Calumon away.

"Help!" yelled the little Digimon.  
>"Calumon!" Akari and Lilith shouted in supriese.<p>

"Watch out!" yelled Arisa. Though they had beaten Snimon, they encountered a CannonBeemon who chased them now.  
>~CannonBeemon Level: Ultimate Attribute: Virus Type: Android Digimon Attacks: Nitro Stinger, Sky Rocket 8~<p>

"Nitro Stinger!" CannonBeemon fired a shot from its high-caliber laser cannon at Arisa. Beelzemon saved her and the attack hit into empty space. OmegaShoutmon turned at CannonBeemon.

"Heavy Metal Vulcan!" He converted the passion of its overflowing friendship into firepower, as a hail of shots that it fired from its chest as both an attack and an impregnable wall that keeped CannonBeemon away from its friends. However CannonBeemon managed to escape the attack.

"No way!" shouted Taito in supriese.  
>"Nitro Stinger!" CannonBeemon shot through the wall hitting OmegaShoutmon hardly.<p>

"DIGIMODIFY, DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" Rene and Takuto slashed their cards at the same time.

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Guilmon digivoluves to...Growlmon!"  
>"Renamon digivoluves to...Kyubimon!"<p>

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon lunged at Roachmon.  
>"Garbage Dump!" Roachmon distrupted Kyubimons attack by scattering trash at her.<br>"Dragon Slash!" Growlmon cut through the trash which disappeard into data particles. Roachmon glared at them confused.

"DIGIMODIFY, POWER UP ACITVATE!" Both Tamers slashed again their cards.  
>"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon fired a blast from its mouth.<br>"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon threw her flames at Roachmon. The attacks merged together, hitting and killing Roachmon.

As the cloud of dust dissappeard, Kenny, Hikaru, Leomon and Terriermon could see Waspmon still standing.  
>"Aw com'n!" mumbled Hikaru.<br>"Maybe I should go in." suggested Terriermon. Kenny nodded.

"DigiModify, Digivolution activate!"

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Terriermon digivoluves to...Gargomon!"

"Now let's see how you will stand this! Gargo Pelets!" Gargomon fired at Waspmon.  
>"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon fired his attack at Waspmon. Waspmon escaped Gargomons attack but Leomons attack hit him hardly. "Bear Buster!" He fired a single blow after charging up his energy. Leomon escaped it due his speed, but the slower Gargomon got caughed into the attack.<p>

"Gargomon!" shouted Kenny. Gargomon slowly rose up.  
>"I-I'm ok." he replied.<br>"Gargomon, try to distract Waspmons attention." ordered Leomon.  
>"Alright, Gargo Pelets!" he fired again at Waspmon. The cyborg Digimon dodged the barage, not noticing Leomon who appeared behind him. "Beast Sword!" Leomon slashed with his sword through Waspmon, killing it.<p>

"Sky Rocket 8!" CannonBeemon fired a simultaneous bombarding barrage from the container on top of it. Beelzemon speeded up to escape it, drawing his guns.  
>"Double Impact!" he fired at CannonBeemon.<br>"OmegaShoutmon, are you alright?" asked Taito his partner.  
>"I've been through worse." replied OmegaShoutmon and rose up.<br>"Beelzemon, I'll finish it off." he said.  
>"Alright." Beelzemon nodded. OmegaShoutmon drawed the power of the Omega in Force from its whole body and concentrated it into an aura.<p>

"Omega the Fusion!" He shooted it at the CannonBeemon, destroying it.  
>Kuwagamon clenched the little Calumon tightly in his claw. The little Digimon yelled in pain as his Zero Unit shone.<p>

"Shining Digivolution!" He released the attack unconssicuoussly. A beam of purple energy went into the sky.

"Huh, what's that?" Rene, Takuto, Growlmon and Kuybimon noticed the beam.  
>"What the..." Arisa couldn't finish the sentence as she, Taito, OmegaShoutmon and Beelzemon watched the beam of purple energy.<br>"Oh no! Calumon!" said Hikaru as she, Kenny, Leomon and Gargomon saw the purple beam.

Kuwagamon shone. "Kuwagamon digivoluves to...Okuwamon!"

~Okuwamon Level: Ultimate Attribute: Virus Type: Insectoid Digimon Attacks: Double Scissor Claw~

Okuwamon roared and let Calumon go. Akari catched the little Digimon who was pretty tired out.  
>"You okay?" she asked.<br>"I, I think I am." Calumon rubbed his head. "Just a little headache."  
>"This Okuwamon will pay for hurting you." Akari pulled out her Blue Card.<p>

[SH: Slash-Digimon Tamers]

"DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution activate!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

"BlackGatomon, Matrix Digivolution to...LadyDevimon!"

"Now you're dead meat." said LadyDevimon. "Or something."  
>"Evil Wing!" She released countless bats which hurt Okuwamon.<br>"Double Scissor Claw!" Okuwamon attacked with an enhanced version of 'Scissor Arms'. LadyDevimon escaped gracefully the attack.  
>"Evil Wing!" she released again her bats. Okuwamon roared, disoriented by the bats who hurt him.<br>"Let's end this, Black Wing!" she formed her hand into a spear and went through Okuwamons head. The insect Digimon gave a yell before its data was loaded by LadyDevimon.

"Good job." said Akari.  
>"Thanks for helping me." said Calumon. His ears expanded as he heard familiar voices calling him.<br>"Calumon!"  
>"Calumon!"<br>"Calumon!" Akari somehow recognized the voices. She frowned.

"We gotta go." she said placing Calumon on the ground.  
>"Why?" asked the little Digimon.<br>"I can't tell you but I promise you we will soon meet again." she said, before dissappearing together with LadyDevimon in the bushes. Calumon was sad that his new friends were gone now.

"Calumon!" exclaimed Hikaru as she reached him.  
>"Hikaru!" The little Digimon jumped into her embrace. "Gee, do you have an idea how much trouble we went through to find you?" asked Rene. Calumon just smiled. Soon, the Tamers and their Digimon were back together.<br>"Creampuff, I would have never thought that you could make so much disorder by vanishing. Maybe I should try it." said Impmon.  
>"Better not, 'cause we won't search for you." said Arisa as everyone burst into laughter. Impmon sweatdropped.<br>"Momantai." said Terriermon.

Akari and BlackGatomon looked at the group from a far distance. Akari than sighed and turned around.

"Let's go." she said in a cold tone and Lilith followed her.

So, it seems like Akari isn't the person she pretends to be. And the Tamers really must watch better out for Calumon. ^^ Stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Rumble Arena Championship!

[ED: My Tommorow-Digimon Tamers]

Itsuki: And the moment for you all waited has come! The begin of the Digimon Rumble Arena Tournament Arena Battles!  
>Arisa: Knew it! Akari and the Hackers will also compete!<br>Akari: Fear our power Tamers!  
>Dean: Prepeare for your end!<br>Hikaru: I will never lose to somebody like you!  
>Veemon: Keep reading...<br>Elecmon: And keep rewieving! 


	12. The Tournament Begins! Start of the

Here it is! The chapter where the DRA Tournament begins. I wanna thank Tamer of the Zero Unit and purplepeopleareawsome for their OC Characters. Let's start with the Tournament!

[OP: Never Give Up-Digimon Xros Wars]

11. Chapter

The Tournament Begins! Start of the Arena Battles!

"Finnaly!" exclaimed Arisa as she, the Tamers and their Digimon entered Alpha D-City.

Alpha D-City is the biggest City in the whole DigiWorld and the place were the Digimon Rumble Arena Tournament Arena Battles will begin.

"So, what should we do now?" asked Hikaru.  
>"We should go to see if the survieving exam is over. If it is over, we should than go register us for the Arena Battles." explained Rene. They than heard a loud bang, followed by some firework.<br>"I think that this announced the end of the survieving exam." said Takuto covering his ears. The bang was really loud. The Tamers hurried to a large LCD screen, where a group of people and Digimon watched it. On the screen appeared the face of Itsuki Tachikawa.

"Helo Digimon and Tamers! I'm glad to tell you that 16 Tamers have passed the survieving exam and this means that the Arena Battles will begin shortly. I beg the Tamers to register till tommorow. Tommorow, the Arena Battles will start. So don't forget, register and work on your tactics. I wish you all luck." The image on the screen was replaced by some sorts of programm.

"Well, you heard him. Let's go!" said Taito, walking away.  
>"Taito, where are you going?" asked Rene.<br>"To register for the Tournament." said Taito, a bit confused.  
>"But the building is on the other way." said Rene pointing the opposite way to the one Taito took.<br>"Opsss, well let's go!" he took the way Rene pointed.

"This is a pretty huge town." commented Arisa.  
>"Yupp, remember when we last time were here? Ba-boom!" asked Impmon.<br>"How couldn't I? Omegamon Zwart attacks the Arena and we save the day." replied Arisa. "Well, not one of my happiest memories."

After the Tamers registered for the Tournament everyone deceided to part up and investigate the city. Taito and Shoutmon went to a fast food restaurant because Taito claimed that 'he can't live without a cheeseburger'. Rene was with Renamon, posibbly turning her speech about 'having a bubble bath and than a sleep' into reality. Kenny, Terriermon, Takuto and Guilmon were at the Trading Card Center. Kenny wanted to trade some cards before the Tournament begins. Hikaru went shopping, together with Elecmon and Calumon, who didn't seem to be very happy about it. Elecmon stated that Hikaru is crazy after shopping and that she could spend hours in the shopping centre. Arisa and Impmon were walking around the city to see if there's something new.

"I really wonder if it's true what Elecmon said." said Arisa.  
>"That Hikaru is crazy after shopping?" Impmon grined. "Poor Elecmon and Creampuff. Hanggin' around with a crazed shoppingholic. Ba-boom!"<br>"Which reminds me... I still need to buy myself a new scarf. Since my old got ripped off when that Bakemon attacked us." said Arisa.  
>"I know what you're thinking and let me know you I won't come with ya. Ba-boom!" replied Impmon.<br>"Don't tell me you can read minds." said Arisa in a mocking voice.  
>"I can't but it's not like I don't know what you're thinking. Ba-boom!" said Impmon.<br>"Alright Imp." said Arisa shrugging.  
>"Arisa?" she heard a voice calling her. Arisa looked at the dead end street next to them, noticing Akira and BlackAgumon.<p>

[IN: Step Back-55 Escape]

"Akira, what the heck are you doing here?" she asked.  
>"I'm here to participate at the Tournament. Why else would I be here?" said Akira. Arisa shoke her head.<br>"No, no, no... I meant, what are you doing HERE? Why aren't you with Akari and the other Hackers? Did Yung send you to talk with me or what?" she asked.  
>"I came her by myself. No one sent me here. I need to talk with you." said Akira and took a deep breath. "You must stop Yung."<br>"What?" asked Arisa and Impmon supriesly. Akira smiled. "I know. You two didn't expect that I would say something like this." "Why are you asking me for help?" asked Arisa crossing her arms. "I mean, why don't you step out of the Hackers Organisation like I did?"

Akira stared at the ground balling his hands into fists. Arisa raised an eybrow.

"I can't..." Akira waited for Arisas reply, but no one came. He countined. "I got stuck in this whole thing. I went to deep into it before I relized that I was doing the wrong thing. I really want to give a quit but I can't because of the others." He took an another sigh. "Akari, Ken, Dean and Akita have no idea what they're doing or which commands are they following. You told me that you can't stand see one Digimon suffering. I've seen them enough for my whole life. Yung is mad."

"Can't you tell me what is he planning now?" asked Arisa. Akira shoke his head.  
>"I'm sorry but I can't. Yung didn't tell no one, beside Megumi about his plans." said Akira. "But it's something about this Tournament."<br>"Alright, I and the Tamers will help you, but I have one more question. Why do you want so much to get Akari and the others out of this thing?" asked Arisa. Akira glanced at her.

"Because they're my teammates. We became a type of family over this three years. Wierd but true. You were never an actuall part of the Hackers team, but you sure know how it is being in a team, since you're the leader of the Tamers." said Akira.  
>"I do." said Arisa. She couldn't believe how much Akira changed. Or, could she?<br>"I should better go now. Next time we see each other we'll be foes. Don't forget it." said Akira in his normal cold voice and walked away followed by BlackAgumon. Arisa gave a sigh and looked at her partner.  
>"You heard it Imp. We don't have to only save the Tournament but also the Hackers." she said.<br>"And when I thought it couldn't be worse...Ba-boom!" replied Impmon.

"Helo Tamers and welcome to the finnal part of the Digimon Rumble Arena Tournament!" announced Itsuki. "The Arena Battles!"

The crowd cheered. Digimon and Tamers were sitting in the big arena. They couldn't wait till the battles begin.

"But before we begin with the battles, I wanna greet the winner of the last Tournament, Satoshi Tsukino and ExAgumon!"

A 15 year old boy walked out with a Dino-Digimon that was an ExAgumon.

~ExAgumon Level: Rookie Attribute: Vaccine Type: Reptile Digimon Attacks: Pepper Breath~

The boy had black hair, brown eyes, a black T-shirt with a yellow-orange dinosaur on the front and brown pants. Satoshi took the microphone Itsuki gave him.

"Helo Tamers and Digimon! I'm glad to be here and watch the Tournament as your special guest. I wish you all luck!"

"Sorry I'm late." said Hikaru from the entrance of the common room.  
>"That should be actually mine sentence." said Arisa making the ones who heard it giggle.<p>

The Tamers and their Digimon were waiting in the common room, together with other competitors for the begin of the tournament. Beside the Tamers and Hackers, there were also three girls and two boys with their partners in the room.

Ami Mizutani was a 15 year old girl with blond shoulder long hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink T-shirt and a white skirt. Next to her was a little brown Digimon holding some baloons.

~Opossumon Level: Armor Attribute: Vaccine Type: Beast Digimon Attacks: Mad Balloon Bombs and Mystery Hat~

She talked with two other girls. One of them was the 12 year old Nanami Yuki. She had purple hair, wearing black googles, blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a black shirt, purple jacket and black jeans. Next to Nanami was a DemiDevimon.

~DemiDevimon Level: Rookie Attribute: Virus Type: Evil Digimon Attacks: Demi Dart, Bat Flutter and Evil Whisper~

The other girl was Miko Tatsumi, a 13 year old girl with brown hair binded in a ponytail and green eyes. She wore a white T-shirt with the Digimon logo, a blue jeans jacket and black jeans. Next to her stood a grey dragon Digimon.

~Monodramon Level: Rookie Attribute: Vaccine Type: Mini Dragon Digimon Attacks: Cracking Bite and Beat Nuckle~

In front of the TV stood a 16 year old boy with blue-greenish hair and sky blue eyes. He wore a blue baggy hodded T-shirt and dark blue pants. His name was Sam Fuji and he glanced at the time at his younger brother who was talking with Akari. Next to him flew a little pink fairy Digimon.

~MarineAngemon Level: Mega Attribute: Vaccine Type: Pixie Digimon Attacks: Kahuna Waves~

In the corner of the room stood a 15 year old boy who was called Noah Drake. He was tall and had black hair. He wore a black jacket with a flame designe on the back and a gold shirt with blue lightning bolts on it crossing on it, jeans and sneakers. Next to him stood a wizard like Digimon.

~Wizardmon Level: Champion Attribute: Data Type: Wizard Digimon Attacks: Electro Squall, Magical Game and Vision of Terror~

"Hikaru, were are Calumon and Elecmon?" asked Taito.  
>"I must show you something." said Hikaru stepping into the room. She was followed by Elecmon and Calumon. Everyone glared at the things Calumon held in his hands. "Pompons? You really bough yourself yesterday pompons?" said Arisa blinking supriesly. Calumon held two pink pompons in his hands, hoping on the place and waving with them.<br>"Do you like it? I though that it would be a good idea to let Calumon be the team cheerleader. What do you say?" said Hikaru.  
>"I think it's a nice idea." said Rene.<br>"At least, Calumon can help us by cheering if not by fighting." said Renamon.

"Can I have now your attention please?" said Itsuki. "Now, we will pick out randomly our first two Tamers who will battle."

The Tamers focused on the TV-screen. A minute leater, the picture of the first Tamer and Digimon appeared on the screen.

"Our first competitors are Hikaru Motimiya and Elecmon!" announced Itsuki.

"Huh, me first?" Hikaru blinked supriesly.  
>"Congratulations, you're opening the Tournament." said Takuto.<p>

"And our next competitor is..." Another two pictures appeared on the screen. "Dean Hagane and Veemon!"

"O,no..." mumbled Hikaru glancing at Dean. He smiled evily back. She shuddered and sighed.  
>"Is everything alright?" asked Elecmon.<br>"Yes, just don't worry." replied Hikaru.  
>"Well, now you got a task to do. You have to kick Dean out of the Tournament." said Takuto. Hikaru nodded, smiling.<br>"I know, and be sure, I will." she said.

Hikaru and Elecmon were now standing on one side of the Arena. On the other side were Dean and Veemon standing.  
>"Com'n Hikaru, you can make it!" cheered Arisa, sitting, together with the other Tamers and Digimon in the crowd who watched the battle.<br>"You too Elecmon!" shouted Rene. Hikaru and Elecmon gave a quick glance towards their friends and than looked back at their foes. Dean seemed to be selfconfidenced just as his partner. Itsuki stood, together with his partner Datamon between them. He was the speaker and the judge.

~Datamon Level: Ultimate Attribute: Virus Type: Android Digimon Attacks: Digital Bomb and Data Crusher~

"Ready, Rumble!" he exclaimed. Both, Hacker and Tamer pulled out their Digi-Arena Cards.

"DIGI-MODIFY, DIGI-ARENA ACTIVATE!" They both swiped their cards through their D-Powers.

~HP State Elecmon 100 HP Veemon 100 HP~

"Alright Elecmon, let's give them a little present of ours!" said Hikaru and Elecmon nodded.  
>"Super Thunder Strike!"<p>

The shock wave hit Veemon, however, much to Hikarus and Elecmons supriese, Veemon seemed to not be hurt by the attack. Though his HP went down.

~HP State Elecmon 100 HP Veemon 95 HP~

"This was pathetic." said Dean. Veemon cracked his knuckles and lunged at the supriesed Elecmon.  
>"Vee-Punch!" He punched Elecmon so hardly that Elecmon flew over to the other side of the arena.<p>

"Elecmon!" cried Calumon out. He looked with a sad look on his face at the red mammal Digimon who tried to get up.  
>"Sheesh, this is what I'm calling a punch." commented Terriermon.<p>

"Now, let's give it more fire." said Dean pulling out a card.  
>"DigiModify, Cyrstal Fire activate!"<p>

Dean slashed the card through his white-blue D-Power. Veemon's fists became surrounded by blue flames. With a selfconfidenced expression on his face, he smirked and rushed towards Elecmon.

"Vee-Punch!"

"Not so fast! DigiModify, Hyper Speed activate!" Hikaru slashed the card through her orange D-Power. Elecmon speeded up, escaping Veemon's Vee-Punch and started to circle around the blue dragon Digimon. Veemon sweatdropped, trying to keep an eye on Elecmon, but he soon became dizzy. Elecmon kept running around, and around, and around...

"Stop it, you make me feel sick!" shouted Veemon. His flames lit off and he held his head, shaking it to get it clear. In one moment, Elecmon stopped behind Veemon.

"Payback!" he shouted before the dragon Digimon cloud sense his move. "Lightning Knife!" He threw sharp, knife like objects at Veemon, hurting him.

"Aw man!" shouted Dean. "Yay!" exclaimed Calumon from his sit. He waved with the pompons around, hoping on the place. "Elecmon will win the battle!"  
>"Don't be reliefed to soon. The battle still isn't over, and Dean didn't play his digivolution card." said Arisa. Calumon stopped hopping and glanced at Arisa confused. Than he looked back at the battle.<p>

~HP State Elecmon 90 HP Veemon 85 HP~

Dean clenched his teeth. He couldn't alove himself to lose. Not now. Especially not to a girl. He smirked. He anyways had enough cards and enough tricks in his sleeve to show that girl who is the better fighter.

Hikaru gave a sigh of relief. She had for now the upper hand. She couldn't alove herself to lost to a Hacker. She knew how much her friends believed into her and she wasn't going to dissapoint them.

"DigiModify, Garurumon's Howling Blaster activate!" Dean slashed his card.  
>"Howling Blaster!" Veemon shot a blue blast at Elecmon. "We'll gona fight fire with fire! DigiModify, Greymon Nova Blast activate!"<p>

The two blasts hit each other, collapsing and ending in a huge explosion. As the smoke dissapeard, both Digimon stood still.

"Vee-Head Butt!" Veemon attacked first. Elecmon escaped the attack, appearing behind Veemon.

"Super Thunder Strike!" He again sent a shockwave towards Veemon which hit him.

~HP State Elecmon 85 HP Veemon 75 HP~

[SH: Evo-Digimon Tamers]

"I have enough of this game. DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution activate!" Dean slashed his card.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

"Veemon digivoluves to...ExVeemon!"  
>"ExVeemon digivoluves to...Paildramon!"<p>

"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon fired at Elecmon, who was to supriesed to notice the attack. He got hurt.

"Elecmon!" exclaimed Hikaru. Elecmon tried to get up. "Are you alright?"  
>"I think so." replied Elecmon, glancing at Paildramon.<br>"And this was just the begining." said Dean, his eyes sparkling.

"This is bad." said Guilmon. "Elecmon will have to digivoluve either to his Mega or to his Ultimate Lv to beat Paildramon." said Taito.  
>"But, shouldn't that mean that Hikaru and Elecmon could win this battle?" asked Takuto.<br>"Maybe, but you should never understatimate your foe." said Renamon.

"Seems like it's digivolution time. Ready Elecmon?" said Hikaru with a smirk on her face.  
>"Always!" exclaimed Elecmon as he got up.<p>

"Right, DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution activate!" Hikaru slashed her blue card.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

"Elecmon, digivoluves to...Leomon!"  
>"Leomon, Matrix Digivolution to...IceLeomon!"<p>

~IceLeomon Level: Ultimate Attribute: Vaccine Type: Animal Digimon Attacks: Frozen Fury and Blizzard Breath~

An icy image of Leomon stood now where Elecmon was and he was ready to beat Paildramon to a pulp if needed. IceLeomon pulled out his sword.

"Go IceLeomon! You can beat him! Calu!" Calumon jumped happily waving with his pompons. He was standing on the edge of the wall.  
>"Creampuff..." warned Impmon.<br>"Calu!" The little Digimon lost his balance and almost fell of the wall hadn't Impmon managed to catch him. However, due the impact of his jump in a try to save the Catalyst he lost his balance and almost fell of hadn't Arisa jumped in to rescuse both Digimon.  
>"Gee, next time I'll tie you both up." she said.<br>"What are you looking at me? Calumon was the one who almost fell off the wall! Ba-boom!" protested Impmon.  
>"And you could've share the same fate." replied Arisa with a gaze.<p>

Dean gritted his teeth. Akira didn't tell him that Hikaru's partner could reach Ultimate Lv. Well, he will pay, but leater.

"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon fired at IceLeomon. The leonine Digimon escaped the attack, swinging his sword at Paildramon. However, Paildramon flew up and escaped the attack.

"Cable Catcher!" He fired his cables at IceLeomon which wraped around him. IceLeomon struggled to get off the cables but it didn't much help him.  
>"Now we're gonna get more power. DigiModify, Power Up activate!" Dean slashed his card, powering Paildramon up.<br>"Desperado Blaster!" He fired at IceLeomon hurting him.

~HP State IceLeomon 55 HP Paildramon 75 HP~

"I gotta do something, or IceLeomon won't make it." mumbled Hikaru. She pulled out a new card.  
>"DigiModify, Heat Activate!"<p>

IceLeomon started to warm up, burning the cables. Paildramon stepped back.

"And now let's chill down. Frozen Furry!" He fired a fist packed with cold air right at Paildramon. Parts of Paildramon's body turned into ice.

"Try to break it!" shouted Dean.  
>"It's to late." replied Hikaru. Dean looked at her confused and than back at Paildramon, noticing that more and more of his body got frozen.<br>"DigiModify, Hyper Wing activate!" Hikaru slashed her card.

IceLeomon got two pairs of shiny wings and flew up to Paildramon, punching him and knocking him down.

~HP State IceLeomon 55 HP Paildramon 50 HP~

"No, it still isn't over. DigiModify, Heat activate!" Dean slashed a card and watched the ice melting down Paildramons body. "And DigiModify, Platinum Sword activate!"

A sword appeared in Paildramon's hands as he rushed at IceLeomon. IceLeomon countered with his own Beast Sword. In the next few minutes through the arena echoed just the sound of the two blades. Much to IceLeomon's advantage, Paildramon was tired of the battle and he lacked the experience in fighting with a sword. IceLeomon could at least knock him out.

~HP State IceLeomon 50 HP Paildramon 35 HP~

"Let's end this! DigiModify, Sakuyamon, Spirit Strike activate!" shouted Hikaru.  
>"Spirit Strike!" Leomon fired four elemental fox spirits at Paildramon, who couldn't stand their attacks and de-digivoluved, tired out, to Veemon.<p>

"And the battle is over!" said Itsuki. Hikaru and Dean glanced over to the wide LCD Screen which showed the HP state of their Digimon.

~HP State IceLeomon 50 HP Veemon 0 HP~

"Hikaru and IceLeomon won!" said Itsuki.  
>"Yay!" Hikaru jumped out of joy. IceLeomon de-digivoluved to Elecmon.<p>

"They made it!" exclaimed Rene and Arisa together, giving each other a high-five. The other Tamers were reliefed that Hikaru and Elecmon could beat Dean and Veemon.  
>"Yay, Hikaru-chan and Elecmon won!" Calumon hopped on the place.<p>

"What a shame..." mumbled Dean as Veemon got up. "Let's go."

He ordered, and they walked out of the arena. Dean put his hands into his pockets. Everything he could now is to hope that the other Hackers will have more luck. He hated it to lose.

"Tommorow we'll countine!" he heard at least Itsuki's voice, before he got out of the arena. Why countining? He lose and he deceided to not come back. Dean felt like he was beaten up. However, nothing will stop him and Veemon from becoming stronger. Nothing.

What a battle! Well, at least one Hacker was beaten. Stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Rumble Arena Championship!

[ED: My Tommorow-Digimon Tamers]

Kenny: Now I will get my revenge.  
>Akita: You won't win pipsqueak.<br>Arisa: And I will face my past again.  
>Satoshi: Seems so.<br>Noah: Wizardmon, show them what you can!  
>Impmon: Hi guys, next time we'll have to battles! Ba-boom!<br>Terriermon: And be sure that they'll be rough. Especially mine.  
>Monodramon: So keep reading...<br>Wizardmon: And reviewing.


	13. Kennys Revenge

This chapter took me longer than I though. Phew! I hope you'll like it. (Especially Tamer of the Zero Unit ^^). Anyways, to keep you busy till I update the next chapy, I made a new FF called Digimon Stories.

And if Tamer of the Zero Unit and purplepeopleareawsome have to add something about their characters, be free to do so. ^^

Enjoy the chapter.

[OP: Never Give Up-Digimon Xros Wars]

12. Chapter

Kennys Revenge

Noah Drake walked together with Wizardmon through the streets of Alpha D-City. They were on their way to the DRA Arena. Shortly, the next round should begin. He thought about the day before, when he met those new Tamers. They were all acutally nice, someway. However, Noah is more a kind of a Lone Wolf, and he likes more when the others know him. Though he would always help if someone needs his help.

"Seems like we will have today a tough day." said Noah. "If we get chosen for the next round." replied Wizardmon. The wizard Digimon was just quiet as Noah when other people are around, though he liked to talk with his Tamer. Wizardmon rose his look as he and Noah saw Arisa running to them. She bearly stopped, catching breath.

"Um, helo." said Noah and blinked. He knew the girl from the Tournament. -What was her name again? Ah, yes, Arisa.- He waited for Arisas reply.

"Helo you two." replied Arisa.  
>"Why aren't you at the Arena?" asked Noah curiously.<br>"I forgot my cards and I have to run back to the hotel to get them." replied Arisa sighing. "That's bad." said Noah and on his face formed a smile. "Maybe I and Wizardmon can help you."  
>"And how?" asked Arisa.<br>"Wizardmon could use his power to teleport your cards from the hotel to here." answered Noah.  
>"But I need the correct location." said Wizardmon.<br>"It's the Hotel 'Sunburst', nearby the centre of the City. My room number is 007." said Arisa. "The cards are on the bed."  
>"Alright." Wizardmon concentrated as a small blob of gold energy formed in his hands. With a small plop sound, Arisa's purple card box popped out.<p>

"Thanks guys." said Arisa.  
>"Nothing at all." replied Noah proudly and his partner gave a nod.<br>"We should go now, or they'll begin without us." said Arisa, and pulled Noah's hand. He stared, confused, at her. "Com'n!"

She draged him to the arena. Noah was confused. She bearly knew him, however she acted like they were friends. He sighed, deceiding to leave it be.

They managed to come in time into the common room. Everything seemed to be like yesterday at the first sight, however, Arisa and Noah noticed that Nanami, Ami and Miko stood around Calumon.

"Am, hi?" said the little Catalyst.  
>"This is the cutest Digimon ever." said Miko.<br>"Is he your partner?" asked Nanami Hikaru.  
>"No, but he is part of mine team." said Hikaru.<br>"What a shame. Such an adorable Digimon is the teammate of a 3rd class Tamer." stated Ami.  
>"What did you say?" Hikaru growled. She angrily balled her hand into a fist. "3rd class? I'll show you who is here a 3rd class Tamer, you little hussy."<p>

Unfortantly, before Hikaru could do anything, Takuto and Taito grabed her. Ami smirked. Calumon glanced at Ami and than at Hikaru.

"Calm down Hikaru." said Takuto.  
>"Yeah, you know that you're an excellent Tamer." said Taito. Hikaru stopped struggling to break free of the boys grip but she kept on staring angrily at Ami. The little Calumon hopped to Hikaru, glancing back to Ami.<p>

"You're mean." he said.  
>"He is right." said DemiDevimon.<br>"Duh, like I want to know what you're thinking about me." she said and walked away with Opossumon folowing her.  
>"Seems like she a kind of arrogant." commented Noah as he and Arisa reached the group.<br>"Seems so." said Nanami.  
>"Huh, I though you would be at the hotel to get your cards." said Rene as she saw Arisa.<br>"I didn't have to go there since Noah and Wizardmon helpt me." said Arisa.  
>"Well, it was not an effort at all..." said Noah. He had a kind of warm feeling being with Arisas teammates. They didn't seem to be bad at all.<p>

"May I have your attention please?"

Every Tamer and Digimon turned to the TV screen, where they saw Itsuki's face.

"Now, we'll again pick randomly our next competitors out." he said and a few minutes leater two pictures appeared on the screen. "Tamer number one is Kenny Matsumi and his partner Terriermon."

"Ok, right. So, I'm the next one who is batteling." said Kenny selfconfidently. Than, another two pictures appeard on the screen. Kenny droped his jaw as he saw his opponents picture.

"And the second Tamer is Akita Kinue and his Dorumon." annaunced Itsuki.  
>"You're kidding me. I'm batteling Akita?" said Kenny supriesed. He gulped as he glanced at the older boy.<br>"Momantai." Terriermon tried to calm him down.  
>"Ahm. I have a question." Nanami rose her voice. "You seem to know this guy, am I right?"<br>"Yupp. He once stole my cards and threw them into a river. However, Arisa managed to save them." Kenny explained.  
>"So, he is a type of a bully?" asked DemiDevimon.<br>"Sorrowly, yes." replied Renamon.

"Welcome to the second round of the DRA Tournament!" said Itsuki.

The crowd cheered as Kenny, Terriermon, Akita and Dorumon walked out. Kenny seemed to be a little nervous, but Terriermon looked even more than selfconfidenced. Akita and Dorumon looked over to their foes.

"Hey, pipsqueak! If I were you, I would now give up the fight. You have no chance." said Akita.  
>"You can instantly go home 'cause I will beat you." said Dorumon.<br>"In your dreams." replied Terriermon with a grin.  
>"Just watch out Terriermon." said Kenny. He never was as selfconfidenced as Terriermon was. He sighed. He always lacked of courage.<p>

[IN:Together-Avril Lavinge]

"Ready, Rumble!" exclaimed Itsuki.  
>"DIGIMODIFY, DIGI-ARENA ACTIVATE!"<p>

~HP State Terriermon 100 HP Dorumon 100 HP~

Just as they slashed their cards, Dorumon first attacked.

"Dash Metal!" Dorumon fired an iron sphere at Terriermon.  
>"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon countered. Just as the smoke, which was the result of the both attacks colaboration, cleared, an another iron sphere appeared, smashing at Terriermon.<p>

"Oh, no!" Kenny bit his lip, watching Terriermon who slowly got up.  
>"It's not over yet." said the little Digimon. "The battle has just begun! Terrier-Tornado!"<p>

He sent his tornado at the supriesed Dorumon, who got stuck in it. Kenny sighed.

"Let's try it again." he ordered his partner. He pulled out two card and slashed it through his green D-Power.  
>"DigiModify, Combo activate! Power Up and Hyper Speed!"<p>

"Terrier Tornado!" This time, Terriermon produced a real twister which Dorumon couldn't escape. The attack caugh him in a kind of cyclone. After the tornado calmed down, Dorumon hit the floor hardly.

"Yay, good job Terriermon!" cheered Calumon from his seat. Next to him were the Tamers and their Digimon sitting, together with Nanami, DemiDevimon, Noah and Wizardmon.  
>"Wow, this is what I'm calling a twister. What do you say, DemiDevimon?" asked Nanami her partner.<br>"Yes, miss Nanami." replied DemiDevimon, who was sitting in Nanamis lap.  
>"Hold it guys. The battle still isn't over." warned Arisa.<p>

~HP Status Terriermon 90 HP Dorumon 75 HP~

"Aw, com'n. If that's the best shot you have pipsqueak than you have no idea how to fight." insulted Akita, while Dorumon tried to stand up. "Dorumon, let's show them how the big guys are playing." He pulled out a Blue Card and slashed it through his grey D-Power.

"DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution activate!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

"Dorumon digivoluves to...Dorugamon!"  
>"Dorugamon, matrix digivolution to...DoruGreymon!"<p>

"O,o... This isn't good." said Kenny, and pulled out his own digivolution card. "Hope this will work. DigiModify, Digivolution activate!"

DIGIVOLUTION

"Terriermon digivoluves to...Gargomon!"

"Your Digimon has no chance against DoruGreymon." said Akita.  
>"We'll see it who will lose to who." replied Gargomon aming his weapon at DoruGreymon. "Gargo Pellets!"<p>

He fired rounds of amo at DoruGreymon, however, it seemed like the big Digimon had no scratch. Akita laughed as Gargomon and Kenny started confused at DoruGreymon.

"You two are such idiots! What a pathetic attack." He than looked at his own Digimon. "DoruGreymon, let's give them a taste of our own power!"  
>"Yes, boss. Metal Meteor!"<p>

A massive iron sphere was fired at Gargomon. Kenny took out a defend card.

"DigiModify, Defend Plug in S, activate!"

A defending sphere formed around Gargomon, however, it cracked as the ball hit it. Gargomon got hit by the impact.

~HP Status Gargomon 65 HP DoruGreymon 70 HP~

"This is bad." said Takuto and Noah at the same time.  
>"Com'n Gargomon, you have to fight back!" cheered Hikaru.<br>"Gargomon's not the problem." said Arisa frowning. She noticed Hikarus, Renes, Calumons and Nanamis supriesed look. "The problem is Kenny. If you investigate him closer, you'll see that he isn't fighting with Gargomon."  
>"How do you mean it?" asked Nanami. Instead Arisa, Impmon answered her question.<br>"Look, Kenny is afraid of somethin' and that's why he dosen't even concentrate on teh battle. Bunny-boy's fightin' but his Tamer looks like he gave already up the battle. Ba-boom!" he explained.

As they took a closer investigate on the battle, they saw Kenny isn't paying attention on what's going on. He bowed his head, staring at the ground.

-I was always the weakest in the group. It was the others who always fought. I have no chance against Akita.- he thought.  
>"Alright, let's see how you'll handle this. Bunny Pummel!"<p>

Much to Kennys supriese, Gargomon runned over to DoruGreymon and smashed him with his pummel.

-Gargomon, why is he still fighting?- though Kenny.  
>"Alright Kenny, have you an idea what's next?" asked Gargomon. He didn't heard an reply. Gargomon turned around and saw the supriesed boy.<p>

"Am, helo! Earth to Kenny! Say something!" said Gargomon.  
>"I-I..." Kenny clenched his fist.<br>"Hey DoruGreymon, how about ending this battle?" suggested Akita. DoruGreymon just punched Gargomon, who flied right at the opposite side of the arena hitting the wall. Though he was preety beaten up, he still seemed to have the energy to fight back.

~HP State Gargomon 45 DoruGreymon 55~

Gargomon slowly rose up, his body aching.

"Kenny, tell me what I should do now. Com'n, you gotta have some plan." he spat out, breathing heavily. Kenny was to shoked to say something.  
>"I, I can''t..." he managed to squeak out. "I'm too weak..." he whispered.<p>

"I have enough." Arisa was about to throw herself into the arena, hadn't Taito and Takuto stopped her. She was mad and desperate. "Kenny, stop this nosense. You're strong and you know it!" she yelled. Kenny heard it but he still was unsure.

-Maybe she's right. Maybe I am strong.- he slowly came back to his senses. -Gee, what am I doing? Gargomon needs my help!- he shoke his head to get a clear mind.

"I won't let you down!" he shouted. His digivolution card glowed and turned into a Blue one.

"Kenny swipe it!" yelled Arisa from her seat.

"DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution activate!" Kenny swiped his card.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

"Gargomon, Matrix Digivolution to...Rapidmon!"

~Rapidmon Title: Keen Hound Level: Ultimate Attribute: Vaccine Type: Android Digimon Attacks: Rapid Fire, Tri-Beam and Homing Blast Unison Techniques: Trinity Force~

Instead of Gargomon, a cyborg like green Digimon stood in front of Kenny.

"This won't scare us." said Akita as DoruGreymon attacked.  
>"Metal Meteor!" DoruGreymon fired.<br>"Eat this, Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon fired two missles from his arms, one destroying the iron sphere, and the other hitting DoruGreymon.  
>"And now, have a taste of my Tri-Beam!" he fired a beam from its whole body that resembled a triangle at DoruGreymon. As the smoke cleared, Dorumon lied down on the ground.<p>

"The battle is over!" they heard Itsukis voice.  
>"Huh?" Kenny looked over to the state screen.<p>

~HP State Rapidmon 40 HP Dorumon 0 HP~

"Kenny and Rapidmon won the battle!"  
>"I can't believe it, I can't believe it, I can't BELIEVE IT! We won!" Kenny jumped in his joy. "Yay!"<p>

Arisa gave a sigh of relief. Calumon hopped, waving with his pompons.

"Yay, great job Kenny! And you too Terriermon!" he shouted joyfully. "Seems like I must give him some lessons about stenght and weakness." whispered Arisa to Impmon.  
>"Try it. Ba-boom!" he replied.<br>"Now, we will have a little pause, before we countine." said Itsuki.

"Kenny, you and Terriermon were just great out there!" said Rene as they met up with Kenny and Terriermon in the common room. He nodded.  
>"Yeah, but without you guys I would still stuck in telling myself I'm weak." replied Kenny.<br>"Nothing at all." replied Arisa.  
>"Hey Arisa." Arisa heard Taito calling her. "What is it?" she asked.<br>"Next time you try to throw yourself into the arena, we'll tie you up. Don't you realize how high our seats are placed? I can tell you. It's more than ten meters." he said. Arisa blushed a bit, but than she smiled.  
>"Don't cha worry about me. I can care for myself." she replied.<br>"I wonder how you will care about yourself when you end up with a broken leg." said Terriermon, making everyone giggle. "Aw, man." Arisa sweatdropped and sighed, just as Itsuki's face appeared on the screen.

"And now, we'll countine with our next competitors." On the screen appeared a few new pictures.

"Our next competitors are, Arisa Bunya and Impmon..."  
>"How nice." said Arisa, she and Impmon grined.<br>"..and Noah Drake and Wizardmon!" Noah looked at Arisa, meeting with her brown eyes.

"So, the next fight is between us." he said. Arisa gave him her hand. Noah was supriesed.  
>"How about this, let's the best team win." she said. Noah smiled and took her hand.<p>

"Ow, I can't believe it we lose. This was not supposed to happen." said Akita angrily. He and Dorumon were outside the arena.  
>"I can't help you." replied Dorumon. Akita calmed down.<br>"Gee, this is happening." he said, giving a sight.  
>"Hey Akita!" he heard Dean's voice.<br>"Oh, it's you." he replied.  
>"Though day?" said Dean as he and Veemon arrived.<br>"Don't ask." replied Akita.

"Hey, you two!" They heard Akaris voice. She, Lilith, Ken and Wormmon went to them. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the Arena?"  
>"We've lost, you forgot it already?" said Akita.<br>"So what, Arisa made a strong team. Don't cha worry, I already hat the feeling that you two would lose." said Akari. Dean and Akita frowned.  
>"Anyways, she is the next one batteling. Wanna watch it?" asked Ken. The two boys looked at each other and than nodded.<br>"Why not."

"Alright, why am I feeling so nervous?" asked Arisa as she was walking together with Impmon through the corridor which lead to the arena.  
>"That are just the nerves. You'll be fine, Ba-boom!" replied Impmon.<br>"Hope it." replied Arisa.

"So, your name is Arisa Bunya?" she heard someone. As Arisa rose her look she saw Satoshi and ExAgumon.  
>-O,o, this is not good.- she thought.<br>"Yes, I'm Arisa." she replied.  
>"Nice to see you again." Satoshi frowned taking two cards out. Arisa recognized them. "I assume that those two are yours."<p>

Arisa startled as she saw the Black Controling Card and the White Reverting Card.

"Technically, they're not mine." she said.  
>"As much as I know you gave them to me." said Satoshi.<br>"Alright, what do you want from me?" asked Arisa.  
>"The truth. What the heck were you doing at the Tournament last year?" asked Satoshi strictly. Arisa sighed.<br>"You wouldn't handle the truth." she said at least. "Or at least, you wouldn't believe me."  
>"It depends on what kind of truth you will tell me." replied Satoshi.<br>"If ya wanna know it so much." Arisa gave a little grin. "I was once a member of the Hackers." "You were?" asked Satoshi supriesed. He heard on the news about the Hackers and that they had infitrated into the Tournament last year.  
>"Yung, the leader of the Hackers gave me the task to give you this card." she pointed at the black card. "And I, as naive as I was, followed his orders. Until it was late. I'm sorry ExAgumon, but I really didn't know what the card is good for." she said. ExAgumon nodded.<br>"It's alright."  
>"And this card?" Satoshi held the white card. Arisa gave a grin.<br>"This card gave me a Digimon Ranger by the name Thomas Kamiya. He told me that I should use it when a catastrophe happens, and I did."  
>"And now? Why are you now here?" asked Satoshi.<br>"You see, I'm not a Hacker anymore, but I know that in this Tournament, five other Hackers infiltrated." replied Arisa.  
>"Shouldn't we than call the Rangers?"<br>"No, because two of them are already kicked out. Three are remaining and I and my friends will defead them as well."  
>"Can I somehow help?" asked Satoshi.<br>"Now, just leave it to the Tamers." replied Arisa and was about to go as she remembered something. "Wait, I think you can do somethin'. If anything bad happens, call the Rangers."

"I will." Satoshi nodded. Arisa and Impmon were than about to go, as they heard Satoshis voice.  
>"Ow, and Arisa?"<br>"Yes?" Arisa turned to him.  
>"Good luck." said Satoshi. Arisa smiled.<br>"Thanks." She and Impmon runned out to the Arena.

[IN: These Chains-Sturm und Drang]

"Let's begin with our next round." said Itsuki. Arisa and Impmon already stood on one side of the arena and on the other side were Noah and Wizardmon standing.

Noah was exited, though a bit nervous. He had no idea how strong Impmon is, but he was determined to win this battle. Wizardmon hand't different thoughs. Both would give their best and they won't give up till the end.

"Owwww, I don't know who I should cheer for. Calu!" said Calumon.  
>"Me niether." said Hikaru.<br>"How about this? We cheer for both and wait for who wins this battle." suggested Nanami.  
>"Good idea." said Rene.<p>

"Ready, Rumble!"

"DIGIMODIFY, DIGI-ARENA ACTIVATE!"

~HP State Impmon 100 HP Wizardmon 100 HP~

"We begin first, DigiModify, Power Up activate!" Arisa slashed her card through her dark purple D-Power.  
>"Infernal Funnel!" Impmon sent a fireball at Wizardmon. Wizardmon escaped the attack.<br>"Electro Squall!" He summoned a thunder cloud which unleashed intense lightning strikes at Impmon.  
>"Aw, great!" mumbled the Imp digimon as he tried to escape the strikes. He managed to escape most of them but one caugh him. Arisa bit her lip.<br>"I don't think that you will win by escaping attacks." said Wizardmon.  
>"I just warmth myself up. Ba-boom!" replied Impmon. Wizardmon shrugged.<br>"Than we'll see how you will manage to escape this. Magical Game!" He summoned a ring of fireballs and threw them at Impmon.  
>"Ha, don't think I cannot shield myself. Ba-boom!" said Impmon.<br>"DigiModify, WarGreymon's Brave Shield activate!" Arisa slashed her card. The shield blocked the fireballs. As the shield dissapeard, on Impmons face appeared a grin.  
>"If you play with fire, you will burn yourself. Bada-Boom!" He threw the fireball at Wizardmon, who dodged it. Noah grined as he pulled out his own card.<p>

"DigiModify, Speed activate!" He slashed it through his golden colored D-Power. "Nice show, but let's see how you handle this."

"Magical Game! Now you see me, now you don't." said Wizardmon as he bacame invisilbe. Impmon looked around.  
>"Aw man, how I should fight something I cannot see. Ba-boom!" he mumbled. He than twitched as something punched him from behind and sent him fly and hit the ground. Wizardmon became visible.<p>

"Magical Game!" This time, he summoned a fire tornado.  
>"Impmon!" cried Arisa out as the tornado hit her partner. After it vanished, Impmon was laying on the ground, badly hurted. However, he managed to get on his knees.<p>

~HP State Impmon 80 HP Wizardmon 95 HP~

Wizardmon walked over to the imp Digimon.

"Though we are firends, this dosen't mean I won't hurt you badly." he said. "Vision of Terror!"

For Impmon and Wizardmon the time stopped. Wizardmon managed to get into Impmon's memories and thoughts to exploit his fears with terrifying visions. He could see every detail of Impmons memories, from the newest ones to the ones from his far past. He could feel Impmons struggle to break of his spell but the imp Digimon was to weak for this. However, one memory shoked Wizardmon.

He trumbled back, not believing what he saw. He gulped as he saw that Impmon rose up. Impmon grined.

"So, you saw it." Impmon said in a cold tone. "You know my little secret."  
>"Wizardmon, what is it?" asked Noah. Wizardmon didn't reply.<br>-It can't be. This Digimon just can't be him. No. I though he is dead.- Wizardmon thought.

Arisa frowned. With a sigh, she held up her D-Power.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Impmon, Warp Digivolution to... Beelzemon!"

"So, it is you." mumbled Wizardmon. He backed off as Beelzemon grined. Noah didn't understand what was going on, but he was aware that it was nothing good.

"Hey, how could Impmon digivoluve without Arisa swiping a card?" asked Nanami coriously.  
>"Well, Arisa told me once that she dosen't need a card to make Impmon digivoluve. It just happens." replied Hikaru. Guilmon hmpfed as he saw his old rival. He recognized the devious grin on Beelzemon's face and he knew that it meant that the Demon Lord had something special on mind.<p>

Noah, frowning, pulled out a card. This had a gold color with a black dinosaur. He swiped it.

"DigiModify, Warp Digivolution activate!"

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Wizardmon, Warp Digivolution to...Dynasmon!"

~Dynasmon Title: Passionate Warrior Level: Mega Attribute: Data Type: Warrior Digimon Attacks: Dragon's Roar and Dragon Breath~

"Now you'll regret for what you've done." whispered Dynasmon. Beelzemon gave a smirk.  
>"I did it already." he replied.<p>

Beelzemons claws glow with a purple color while Dynasmon charged his energy in its palms.

"Darkness Claw!"  
>"Dragon's Roar!"<p>

Both stroke at each other, however, it seemed like none of them had a scratch. Dynasmon turned to Beelzemon.

"Dragon's Roar!" He fired energy shots from the palms of its hands.  
>"DigiModify, Hyper Speed activate!" Arisa slashed a card. Beelzemon escaped the attack, but also out of Dynasmons sight. Dynasmon looked around to find any sing of Beelzemons presence.<p>

"Dynasmon, calm down. Don't let you fool yourself." said Noah. Dynasmon already knew what he must do. He closed his eyes, waiting for his senses to give him the answer he searched. In the next moment he heard footsteps behind him.

"Darkness Claw!"

Before the attack could reach him, Dynasmon flew up, escaping the attack. He turned back and saw Beelzemons supriesed face.

"Dragon's Roar!" He fired energy shots from the palms of its hands which hit Beelzemon. After the smoke, which formed due the attack, cleared, he could clearly see Beelzemon unwounded. Dynasmon frowned in annoyance.

"You see, your attacks cannot do anything to me." said Beelzemon so that only Dynasmon could hear him. Beelzemon closed his eyes in a relexed state. "To your sorrow I also learned a few new tricks."

He than opened his eyes widely. Instead shocking blood red, they were now emerald green. On his back grew a pair of black-purple wings. Beelzemon flew up, facing Dynasmon, as in his hand formed a big cannon.

"You won't go away with this. You have no idea what a former teammate of yours had done to me and my friends." Dynasmons voice went to a threaten tone. "The only way to make you pay is to kill you." "You know who I am and what I've done, but there are some things you'll never understand..." Beelzemon gave a deep sigh. "How about ending this fight?"

Dynasmon hmpfed. There are some things he would never understand? What things? The joy to see killing someones friend? Or to burn up a village? No, he won't let Beelzemon with this through.

"Dragon's Roar!" He fired another shots of energy.  
>"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon fired a blast of pink energy at Dynasmon. The blasts formed an explosion, which impact made both Digimon go backwards. Dynasmon than flied at Beelzemon, trying to punch him. Beelzemon managed to dodge the attacks and smashed Dynasmon with his Death Slinger, make him hit the ground.<p>

Dynasmon was angry because he couldn't beat the Demon Lord Digimon. He rose up and started to transform its body's energy into an aura of a gigantic wyvern. He knew that he couldn't control the attack, but it was worth a try. At the same time, Beelzemon drew a pentagram, charging his weapon.

"Dragon Breath!"  
>"Corona Destroyer!"<p>

Both attacks went into each other, both equaly strong. None Digimon wanted to give up. However, to Noah's sorrow, Dynasmon couldn't longer hold his attack and the immense pink blast of Beelzemon's Corona Destroyer hit him. The attack was enough powerfull to make Dynasmon de-digivoluve back to Wizardmon, who hit the floor hardly.

"Wizardmon!" cried Noah out. Beelzemon landed softly, not having any will to countine the fight.

"The Battle is over!"

Everyone in the arena jumped on their feet. They were to focused on the battle to notice what the state of the HP of the both Digimon was.

"Arisa and Beelzemon have won the battle!" said Itsuki. Now, everyone's attention went to the screen.

~HP State Beelzemon Blast Mode 10 HP Wizardmon 0 HP~ Arisa sighed as Beelzemon de-digivoluved. She and Impmon than went over to Wizardmon and Noah, who tried to help his Digimon partner.

"Wizardmon, what's wrong?" asked Noah.  
>"That Digimon, Impmon,... He's a Demon Lord." replied Wizardmon.<br>"What?" Noah looked over to Arisa and Impmon.  
>"Do you two need help?" she asked. Noah frowned. He thought that Arisa was his friend, but now in his eyes she was nothing more than an enemy. And enemy who had to be deleted.<br>"No." he replied coldly as Wizardmon got on his feet. "Let's go."

Noah and Wizardmon walked away, leaving the supriesed Arisa behind. He trusted her once, and he regreted for it. He now didn't trust anyone.

Will Arisa again get Noah's trust? Or had Noah turned to her enemy? Stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Rumble Arena Championship!

[ED: My Tommorow-Digimon Tamers]

Nanami: Hi, next time, it's mine turn to battle!  
>Taito: The question is, who will you battle.<br>Sam: Ken, you'll be always the second in our family. You're nothing, just my shadow.  
>Ken: You'll regret this, I'll show you that I'm better than you.<br>Takuto: What's wrong with Impmon?  
>Guilmon: I don't know. He's gone.<br>Wormmon: This thing gets more and more complicated.  
>DemiDevimon: Hey guys, stay tuned for the next episode...<br>Shoutmon: And don't forget to read and review! 


	14. A Burning Fight

Huh, I'm done with this chapter sooner than I thought. ^^ That's a good new. Alright, I'm resuming with the battles.

purplepeopleareawsome: This time your character is fighting. Hope just you'll be satisfied with the battle. And no, Ken won't fight with Sam. But Sam will have a quite a psychicaly influence on Ken.

Tamer of the Zero Unit: Well, I actually had no intention to make Wizardmon one of the Royal Knights, since I didn't know if you will like it. In this chapter he'll be mentioted as a Royal Knight. Thanks for the idea.

Enjoy the chapter. ^^

[Opening Theme 'Never Give Up' by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

13. Chapter

A Burning Fight

"Guys, I'm sorry that I'm late." said Arisa as she arrived.  
>"Sheesh, where have you been? The battle started a while ago." said Hikaru. It was the third day since the DRA Tournamet begun. Arisa came just in time to watch the battle between Akira Taktekawa and BlackWarGreymon and Miko Tatsumi and Justimon.<p>

~BlackWarGreymon Title: Jet-black Dragon Warrior Level: Mega Attribute: Virus Type: Dragon Man Digimon Attacks: Terra Destroyer, Dramon Killer and Black Tornado~

~Justimon Level: Mega Attribute: Vaccine Type: Android Digimon Attacks: Thunderclap, Justice Burst, Voltage Blade and Justice Kick~

~HP State BlackWarGreymon 60 HP Justimon 45 HP~

"I've searched for Impmon." replied Arisa.  
>"Where is he?" asked Guilmon.<br>"I, I'm not sure. He told me yesterday that he will go out for a walk and he didn't return since then. I tried to call him via D-Power but he dosen't respond." said Arisa. Guilmon frowned.

"Say Arisa, what did happen at the battle yesterday? I mean, Noah and Wizardmon just walked away without saying goodbye. They seemed to be really mad." asked Nanami. Arisa sighed.  
>"Nanami, this is something between me, Impmon, Noah and Wizardmon. I can't tell you what is it." said Arisa. Nanami gave a sad smile.<br>"Alright, but if you need my help, I'll help you."  
>"Me too." said DemiDevimon.<br>"Thanks." replied Arisa.

"Justice Burst!" Justimon fired orbs of lightning from the Blitz Arm. BlackWagreymon escaped them by leaping into the air.  
>"Terra Destroyer!" He formed a big black ball of energy and threw it at Justimon. After the smoke cleared, a hurted Monodramon lied on the ground.<p>

"The battle is over!" announced Itsuki. "Akira and BlackWarGreymon won!"

On the seats, everyone beside Arisa, Nanami, DemiDevimon and Calumon frowned.  
>"And I hoped that Miko and Justimon would win the battle." said Rene. Arisa gave a weak smile. She didn't told yet the Tamers about her encounter with Akira. And DemiDevimon and Nanami had no idea what was really going on on the Tournament.<p>

"Good job." said Akari who was, together with Lilith, leaned at the entrance to the arena. Akira didn't gave a reply, to her confusion. He just walked away, BlackAgumon following him.  
>"What's his problem?" asked Akari and Lilith shrugged.<p>

[Intro Theme 'Fighting' by Yellowcard plays]

Nanami was curious. Of course, as being a shy and polite person she would never annoy other people, but this time curiosity won over her polite nature. She asked each Tamer to tell her what's going on with Arisa and Impmon, but the answer was all the same.

"We can't tell you." Nanami mutered angrily. She was so angry about this. It seemed like everyone but her knew what was going on on this Tournament and this was what annoyed her so much.  
>"Please calm down, Miss." DemiDevimon tried to calm her down. They were now, together with the other Tamers and Digimon in the common room and were waiting for the next random picking. Nanami gave a sigh.<p>

"Sheesh, something is going on here and I have no idea what it is. I really wonder what this 'big secret' is and why Arisa didn't tell me anything about it." she said.  
>"And what about Noah and Wizardmon? Maybe they could tell us what is going on here." suggested DemiDevimon.<br>"It is worth a try, but not now. Leater." Nanami gestured at the TV. On its screen appeared her and DemiDevimons picture.

"...between Nanami Yuki and DemiDevimon and..." she heard Itsuki's voice. Two another pictures appeard on the screen. "...Takuto Satome and Guilmon!"

"This'll be a though day." mumbled Nanami, as she looked over to Takuto and Guilmon.  
>"I absolutely agree with you, Miss Nanami." said DemiDevimon.<p>

Beelzemon Blast Mode landed gracefully on the top of the arena, since it hadn't a roof. Although he knew that no one can see him, he de-digivoluved back to Impmon. He didn't want to miss this fight, because 'Pineapple-head' will battle. He had no intention to go now back to Arisa, since he knew that she will yell at him. He didn't actually plan that he would stay out for so long when he told her that he will go out for a walk. But he needed to clear his mind and this needed time. He gave a sigh, thinking about what Dynasmon had said yesterady. Of course he knew what Lucemon Chaos Mode had done to the former Royal Knight. He personaly witnessed the destruction of Dynasmons home village.

"This is it DemiDevimon, let's give our best." said Nanami. DemiDevimon nodded.  
>"Just don't back off Guil. We need to win this battle." said Takuto. Guilmon nodded.<br>"I know." he said. Nanami, DemiDevimon, Takuto and Guilmon were now in the arena, waiting for the signal which will start the battle.

"Ready, Rumble!" exclaimed Itsuki.  
>"DIGIMODIFY, DIGI-ARENA ACTIVATE!" Both Tamers slashed their cards through their D-Powers; Nanami through her purple D-Power and Takuto through his red.<p>

~HP Status Guilmon 100 HP DemiDevimon 100 HP~

"Hey Takuto!" called Nanami out. Takuto blinked.  
>"What is it?" he asked.<br>"If I and DemiDevimon win this battle, you will tell me what is going on here." said Nanami. Takuto hmpfed, but than a grin appeard on his face.  
>"Alright, but be sure that you won't beat me."<br>"We'll see it." said Nanami.

"Demi Dart!" Demidevimon threw syringes filled with a toxin at Guilmon.  
>"Watch it!" yelled Takuto. He knew that the toxing, if it hits Guilmon, will make him ill, and that was the last thing he wanted. Luckily, Guilmon could jump backwards to escape them.<br>"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon spat a fireball at DemiDevimon.  
>"DigiModify, Combo Acitvate, Iron Fist and Hyper Speed!" Nanami swiped her cards. DemiDevimon avoided the fireball and rushed over to Guilmon with a incredible speed.<br>"Bat Flutter!" He used his wings to slap Guilmon, and due the Iron Fist card, the attack made Guilmon fly over to the other side of the arena.  
>"Ow,..." Guilmon shoke his head as he tried to get up. "You alright?" asked Takuto.<br>"I think so." replied Guilmon. He than rushed over to DemiDevimon, rising his claw. "Rock Breaker!"

DemiDevimon flew upwards to escape the attack. He than looked straight into Guilmon's yellow eyes.

"Evil Whisper!" He hypnotised Guilmon into falling asleep. The red dino Digimon curled himself up and snored loudly.  
>"Aw, com'n! This is not the time to take a nap!" shouted Takuto. On the other side Nanami giggled.<p>

"Seems like you need an alarm clock." she said giggling.  
>"This isn't funny." mutered Takuto. "Guilmon wake up!"<br>"DigiModify, IceDevimon's Tundra Freeze activate!" Nanami slashed a card.

"Tundra Freeze!" DemiDevimon shot from his eyes two beams of ice energy at Guilmon which froze him into a ice statue.  
>~HP State Guilmon 75 HP DemiDevimon 100 HP~<p>

"Sheesh, this looks bad for Guilmon and Takuto." said Terriermon.  
>"Now Takuto has two problems. Guilmon is still sleeping and is also turned into an ice statue." said Renamon.<br>"I wonder how he will get out of this." said Taito.

Impmon glared down at Guilmon. He crossed his arms and frowned.

"Aw, com'n Pinapple head, this is far under your possibilities. Ba-boom!"

"I would preffer to end this now. You still owe me an explanation." said Nanami, taking out a Blue Card.  
>"DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution activate!"<p>

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

"DemiDevimon digivoluves to...Devimon!"  
>"Devimon Matrix Digivolution to...Myotismon!"<p>

~Myotismon Level: Ultimate Attribute: Virus Type: Ghost Digimon Attacks: Grisly Wing, Crimson Lightning, Nightmare Claw and Nightmare Wave~

A vampire like Digimon stood now in front of Guilmon. Takuto grined.

"Sheesh, don't think that the battle is over yet. I still have a few tricks in my slevee." he pulled out a card. "DigiModify, Heat activate!"  
>Guilmon instantly woke up. The heat of his body melted away the ice.<p>

"Pyro Sphere!" He spat a fireball at Myotismon. Myotismon dodged it, but he was supriesed just as Nanami was that Guilmon managed to recover so fast. He grined.

"Grisly Wing!" He sent at Guilmon a countless swarm of bats. "Try this. DigiModify, Agunimon, Fire Tornado activate!"

Around Guilmon formed a fire tornado, which made more damage to the bats than to Guilmon. At least Guilmon sent the tornado at Myotismon, hurting him.

~HP State Guilmon 75 HP Myotismon 90 HP~

"Crimson Lighting!" Myotismon used a stream of blood like a whip to wrap it around Guilmons arm.  
>"Gottcha!" he said smirking.<br>"No I got you!" said Guilmon. Takuto held up his D-Power.

[Shinka Theme 'One Vision' by Digimon Tamers plays]

WARP DIGIVOLUTION

"Guilmon, warp digivolution to...Gallantmon!"

~Gallantmon Level: Mega Attribute: Virus Type: Exalted Knight Digimon Attacks: Lightning Joust, Shield of the Just and Spiral Saver Unison Techniques: Yuggoth Blaster and Dragon Driver~

"Yay, that's more like it!" Impmon exclaimed from the top of the arena. He was obviously cheering for Gallantmon. "Now the fight is gonna be more interestin'! Ba-Boom!"

Takuto breath a sigh of relief. This time Guilmon managed to digivoluve to his right Mega Lv. Last time he tried to warp digivoluve something went wrong and it was Takutos fault. The boy clenched his teeth as he remembered how he and Guilmon tried to protect a village from an NeoDevimon. However, his dark feelings made Guilmon digivoluve to the monster Megidramon. In the end, Megidramon destroyed NeoDevimon, but also a part of the village before he de-digivoluved to Guilmon.

Gallantmon glared at Myotismon and than at the whip which was wraped around his lance. He than tear of the whip into pieces and pointed his lance at Myotismon.

"Lightning Joust!" He dispatched a strong blast of lightning from the Gram at Myotismon which caught the vampire Digimon. Though the blast made an immense damage at him, Myotismon still stood. Nanami clenched her teeth.  
>"Seems like we also should go to Mega." she said, pulling out a purple card with a red dinosaur on the front.<br>"As your wish Mistress." said Myotismon.  
>"DigiModify, Warp Digivolution activate!"<p>

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Myotismon, warp digivolution to...MaloMyotismon!"

~MaloMyotismon Level: Mega Attribute: Virus Type: Evil Digimon Attacks: Screaming Darkness, Crimson Mist, Mental Illusion and Pandemonium~

(A/N: I though it'll be better when Myotismons Mega form is MaloMyotismon rather than VenomMyotismon ^^ He is anyways cooler and stronger.)

Gallantmon backed off. He knew that he was in disadvantage since he could feel the power MaloMyotismon wielded. He was strong, however Gallantmon was relieved that MaloMyotismons strenght was under the strenght that his former rival had. Still, he knew that he mustn't understatimate his foe. He just needed to be quick and finish this battle before MaloMyotismon could do anything.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon fired a beam from the Aegis shield.  
>"Screaming Darkness!" MaloMyotismon fired an extremely high-temperature beam from the Sodom and Gomorrah orbs on his shoulders. The attacks went into each other, but soon passed by and MaloMyotismon and Gallantmon had to jump out of the way to escape their opponents attack. MaloMyotismon flew up and turned to Gallantmon.<br>"Crimson Mist!" He opened up the jaw-like cannons on his shoulders and spews out a thick red, acidic mist. Gallantmon tried to escape it but relized he couldn't since the mist closed around him. He turned his head upwards and whistled loudly.

The crowd held their breath. They couldn't hear anything, but everyone knew that something will happen. Impmon, who was watching the battle from the top of the arena, twitched as a big red flying object passed by and almost made him fell of the arena top.

The flying object was none else than Grani, Gallantmon's loyal 'flying horse'. (A/N If we can call it like that ^.^") Gallantmon jumped on Grani, escaping the mist and facing MaloMyotismon.

"Don't think that this will impress me." said MaloMyotismon with a smile on his face. "Anything you try, I and Grani will stand. Two as one." replied Gallantmon.

"Mental Illusion!" MaloMyotismon gave off a light ray from both eyes to make Gallantmon lose control of his desire to win. However, Gallantmon and Grani could escape it quickly and appeard behind him.  
>"Yuggoth Blaster!" Called Grani and Gallantmon together out. A blue tri-bolo energy attack shoot from Grani's mouth, hitting MaloMyotismon just as he turned around.<p>

"That's right Pinapple head! Show'm watcha got!" shouted Impmon jumping around. He really enjoyed this. Honestly, he couldn't wait till he will again face his old rival.

"Dragon Driver!" Gallantmon and Grani drove themselves right into MaloMyotismon. "Pandemonium!" MaloMyotismon shouted and emited a thick fog of gas in the environment which confused the Royal Knight and Grani. "Huh, where is he?" Gallantmon looked around and shoke his head. Although MaloMyotismon was not far from him, he couldn't see his foe. Grani started to fly around like crazy.

"This battle is mine." stated Nanami. Takuto gritted his teeth. No, he couldn't lose now. He needed to win this. To win to come into the next round and to kick the Hackers out of the Tournament.

"Gallantmon concentrate! We just have to win this!" he shouted. His D-Power glew. Gallantmons mind suddenly cleared and Grani stopped flying around. Gallantmon took a deep breathe as he sensed MaloMyotismons presence. He turned to him.

"Shield of the Just!" Exclaimed Gallantmon putting his whole energy into the attack.  
>"Yuggoth Blaster!" Exclaimed Grani as well. The both attacks melted into one powerfull light beam attack, which puriffied everything on its way. And MaloMyotismon was being in its way.<p>

Being a Digimon of the Darkness, he couldn't stand the tripled force of the puriffing attack. As the smoke cleared, a defeaded DemiDevimon lied on the ground.

~HP State Gallantmon/Grani 5 HP DemiDevimon 0 HP~

"The Match is over!" exclaimed Itsuki. "Takuto and Gallantmon won the battle!"

"Good job Grani." Gallantmon patted his loyal friend.

Nanami gave a sigh. She losed. But heck was the battle exitefull. She never felt like this before. Pure adrenaline flow through her veins. She walked over to DemiDevimon.

"I'm sorry Misstress. I have losed." DemiDevimon apologized while he tried to get up.  
>"It dosen't matter. You gave your best. Geez, did you see how many damage you managed to do to Gallantmon?" said Nanami. DemiDevimon smiled. Gallantmon de-digivoluved to Guilmon as Grani flied off. Than Takuto and Guilmon walked over to DemiDevimon and Nanami.<p>

"Well, you won." said Nanami.  
>"Yeah, but man, you made me sweat. This is something what I call 'Fight of my Life'." said Takuto.<br>"This was a pretty good fight. Even for me, a Royal Knight." said Guilmon. Nanami's and DemiDemiDevimon's eyes winded in shock.  
>"You're what?"<p>

Guilmon just smiled. Nanami and DemiDevimon couldn't belive that they've faced a Royal Knight and managed to stand against him for that long.

-Sheesh, seems like I really need to find out more about Arisa's Tamers group.- Nanami thought.

Ken was walking down the corridor, being followed by Wormmon. He thought about the encounter with his brother Sam.

[Intro Theme 'Life Starts Now' by Three Days Grace plays]

-Flashback-

"How nice to see you again Ken." said Sam as he grined. Ken hmpfed but didn't give a reply. "What, you don't want to greet your own brother?"  
>"What do you want Sam?" asked Ken furiosly. "I want just tell you that I'm again mum's and dad's favorite son." replied Sam. "Since their other son joined a criminals organisation."<br>"You know just as I that our parents wished this." said Ken.  
>"I know, but still this dosen't prove anything. You're weaker than me, you'll be always the second one." said Sam, his voice went quieter. "You're nothing, just my shadow..."<br>"Lies!" yelled Ken. Sam grined.  
>"That's what you're thinking. Face the reality little brother. I've been always better than you."<p>

-End of Flashback-

"You weren't!" Ken slammed furiously his fist into the wall. He didn't felt the pain. He was angry. He couldn't allow himself let Sam get away with this. Sam will pay for what he said, Ken just had to wait for the right moment. In his frustration, Ken didn't noticed that he bumped right into Nanami. Both fell on their butts.

"Ow,..." "Miss Nanami, are You okay?" asked DemiDevimon.  
>"Ken is everything alright with you?" asked Wormmon.<br>"Yes."  
>"Aha."<p>

Both gave a reply and than looked at each other as they slowly got up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice you." apologized Nanami.  
>"No, it's my fault." replied Ken.<br>"You are Ken Fuji, aren't you? I'm Nanami Yuki." said Nanami.  
>"Yes." replied Ken surpiesed. "Nice to meet you."<br>"Tell me, do you know something about Arisa Bunya?" asked Nanami. Over Ken's face went a shadow. He frowned.

"Ow, I know her very well." he whispered.  
>"Can you than tell me what it is?" asked Nanami. Ken turned around. Though he actually didn't like it to be a kind of information well, he deceided that it should be better when he tells Nanami what she wants to know rather than being bored by her questions. "Arisa was once a member of the Hackers but she gave a quit, after what happened last year at the Tournament. And what her partner regards...Well, just beware of Beelzemon. He is far more dangerous than you think." Ken than walked away, leaving Nanami with a dumbfull look on her face.<br>"Am, alright..." she mutered. Than she grined. She felt to be some kind of youth detective, just like that character from the anime she once watched. What was his name again? Ah, yes, Schinichi Kudo alias Conan Idogawa, a Master Detective.

"Just call me Detective Nanami. I will solve this riddle about the Tamers and the Hackers." she mutered, chucklig satisifedly. DemiDevimon had no idea what she was talking about, but he didn't mind about this. He would do anything for his Tamer.

Ken walked into the common room right in time to see who will battle in the next round.

"Our next competitors are...Ken Fuji and Wormmon..." said Itsuki. Ken smirked.  
>"Did I expected it to be diffrent?" he asked rethorically.<br>"...and Taito Akiyama and Shoutmon!"

"Hey, we're next!" said Taito happily to Shoutmon. Just as Arisa, Taito always dreamt to compete at the Tournament. However, he knew that this battle will be tougher than any battle before, since he battled a Hacker.

Ken looked over to Taito. Well, he wasn't batteling his brother, but he anyways needed to kick those Tamers out of the Tournament. And he would prove his brother that he is stronger than Sam thinks.

Ken and Wormmon walked through the corridor to the arena, just as he noticed Sam and MarineAngemon.

"What is it now?" Ken asked, and he was pretty annoyed.  
>"I just came to wish you luck. You'll needed it since you won't anyways win this battle." Sam chuckled.<br>"Who says that I won't win? I'm even stronger than you are." said Ken. Sam shoke his head and waved with his forefinger.  
>"Tsk, tsk, tsk,... Wrong again little broth, I'm stronger and more perfect. What a sorrow that I cannot battle you in this Tournament, but hey, life never was fair."<br>"You wanna mean it wasn't fair to me." replied Ken, clenching his fist.  
>"Yupp." replied Sam.<p>

Ken frowned and than gave a sigh. He passed by Sam, but before he entered the arena he said, "You know, things aren't like they were in the past. I will prove you. Just watch and learn, dear Nii-chan."

Noah and Wizardmon were standing in the shadows of the entrance to the seats. Their look was focued on the Tamers. Well, they look was actually focused on Takuto and Guilmon.

"I just don't understand. Arisa is a traitor being partnered with a Demon Lord, but it seems like Takuto and Guilmon are friends with her." said Noah.  
>"I'm sure that Guilmon already realized that Impmon's a Demon Lord. But I have no idea why he dosen't do anything against it." said Wizardmon, since he already knew that Guilmon is a Royal Knight.<br>"Me neither. Anyways, where is that little punk? He dosen't seem to be with his Tamer." replied Noah. Than he frowned. He really needed to talk with Takuto and Guilmon.

"Ready, Rumble!" exclaimed Itsuki.  
>"DIGIMODIFY, DIGI-ARENA ACTIVATE!" Ken slashed the card through his dark green D-Power and Taito through his dark red D-Power.<p>

~HP State Shoutmon 100 HP Wormmon 100 HP~

"Rock Damashi!" Shoutmon started his attack. He formed a ball of energy in the shape of an eighth note and threw it at Wormmon who made an counterattack. "Sticky Net!" He spat out the threads of a tough, adhesive net, completely restricting Shoutmon's movements.  
>"This is gonna be fun." said Ken in an icy tone. Shoutmon tried to break free of the net.<br>"This'll help you. DigiModify, Crystal Fire activate!" Taito slashed a card. Shoutmon's hands got covered into blue flames as he burned the net. He than pulled out his microphone.

"Rowdy Rocker!" He transfreered the flames into the mic, rushing at Wormmon.  
>"DigiModify, Hyper Wing activate!" Ken activated his card as Wormmon leapt into the air.<p>

[Shinka Theme 'Brave Heart' by Digimon Adventure plays]

"DigiModify, Digivolution activate!"

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Wormmon digivoluves to...Stingmon!"

Impmon watched the battle curiously from the top of the arena. From his experience he knew that Ken and Stingmon preffered more to a good tactic, while Taito and Shoutmon liked more to jump into the battle without thinking about the next move. He chuckled softly as he remembered Shoutmon's dumb face as he defeaded him. Impmon's look wandered around and stopped as he noticed Wizardmon and Noah. Impmon gulped.

-Flashback-

Beelzemon stood on the hill where none could see him. He watched calmly the village which burned. A bunch of Digimon tried to escape it, some of them dieing in their try. Lucemon Chaos Mode flew above the village, having no idea about Beelzemon's presence.

~Lucemon Chaos Mode Level: Ultimate Attribute: Virus Type: Demon Lord Digimon Attacks: Paradise Lost Punch and Ultimate Sacrifice~

Two Royal Knights where trying to protect the village. One of them was Dynasmon and the other was Crusadermon, two servants of the god Yggdrasil.

Crusadermon Title: Indifferent Warrior Level: Mega Attribute: Virus Type: Warrior Digimon Attacks: Spiral Masquerade, Fist of Athena, Laser Lattice and Scarlet Tempest~

They were trying to protect Dynasmons home village from Lucemon CM, but they weren't strong enough to face the leader of the 7 Great Demon Lords. Beelzemon hmpfed. What was the point of protecting a villige which is anyways doomed to be destroyed? He didn't understand it, but he had no intention to attack those weak Digimon nor helping Lucemon. With a frown, he turned around and walked slowly away.

-End of Flashback-

Impmon shoke his head. He hated those memories. There were much things he didn't understand once, but he now understood them, though he had much to learn. Trying to not look at the former Royal Knight and his Tamer, he tried to keep his attention on the battle.

"Soul Crusher!" Shoutmon used its mic to amplify the energy of the heated emotions blazing within its chest, then bashed Stingmon. The damage was great, however, Stingmon didn't seem to be much impressed.  
>"Spiking Strike!" He skewered Shoutmon with the spike on his arm.<p>

~HP State Shoutmon 80 HP Stingmon 90 HP~

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon attacked again.  
>"Rowdy Rocker!" Shoutmon made an counterattack with his mic. The two attacks went into each other and both Digimon struggled just to not back off.<br>"Moon Shooter!" Stingmon shot a few blasts at Shoutmon, who was unable to escape them.

"Sheesh, seems like Taito and Shoutmon have some problems down there." commented Hikaru. Arisa frowned.  
>-Com'n Taito, I told you already that you can't win by just attacking him.-<p>

"Alright Shoutmon, let's try this. DigiModify, DigiXros activate!" Taito pulled out three cards, with the pictures of Shoutmon, Starmon and Picomon in a silver color.

DIGIXROS ACTIVATE!

"DigiXros, Shoutmon, Starmon and Picomon to...Shoutmon + Star Sword!"

On Shoutmon's hand appeared a sword made of a Starmon and several silver Picomons. The crowd cheered since the DigiXros card is one of the most complicated cards to use.

"Wow, I didn't know that there exists a card like this." said Rene pretty impressed.  
>"Of course that there exist a DigiXros card. Don't you know that the DigiXrosing is one of the oldest forms of Digivolution." said Takuto.<br>"And a pretty complicated one too. First you have to swipe the DigiXros card, and than you have to swipe the cards with the Digimon you want to DigiXros in the right order or something will go wrong. Taito had luck." said Arisa.

"Star Blade!" Shoutmon charged the Star Sword with flaming energy and then releases a cutting shock-wave of fire at Stingmon.  
>"DigiModify, Kumbhiramon, Deva Clone activate!"<p>

Stingmon splitted himself up into six clones. Shoutmon attacked one with his Star Sword as it dissapeard. Five clones were left.

"Just great!" he mutered. Just than he felt Stingmon's, the real Stingmon's, presence behind himself.

"Evil Anthenna!" Stingmon used his feelers to draw the energy from Shoutmon, weakening and hurting him, and in the same time strenghting himself. The Star Sword dissappeard.

~HP State Shoutmon 45 HP Stingmon 90 HP~

"Nuts, I didn't expect this." mutered Taito. "Shoutmon, are you alright?"  
>"Yes, I am." Shoutmon rose to his full height. "And I'm ready to countine this battle." "Me as well." replied Stingmon as Ken nodded. Both boys took out a blue card.<p>

"DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution activate!"  
>"DigiModify, Super Digivolution activate!"<p>

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

"Stingmon, Matrix Digivolution to...JewelBeemon!"

CHO-SHINKA!

"Shoutmon, Cho-Shinka...OmegaShoutmon!"

[A/N: Since I couldn't find which is the level of OmegaShoutmon I will threat him as an Ultimate, and Shoutmon as a Rookie, but a strong one. Though I know that Cho-Shinka means Super Evolution in Japaneese, which should mean that Taito should actually call out Matrix Digivolution, I deceided to keep it as Cho-Shinka since I have no idea if OmegaShoutmon is really a Ultimate or a Mega, or maybe a Champion. And anyways, it sounds cooler. ^^]

JewelBeemon pointed at OmegaShoutmon with his Jewel-Encrusted Javelin.

~JewelBeemon Level: Ultimate Attribute: Vaccine Type: Insect Digimon Attacks: Spike Buster and Shot Claw~

"You won't beat me." said OmegaShoutmon and changed the passion of its courage into flames that surge in its fists.  
>"Hard Rock Damashi!" He striked JewelBeemon who countered with his Javelin. Since they were equaly strong, both backed off, prepearing for the next move.<p>

"Spike Buster!" JewelBeemon attacked with his Javelin as OmegaShoutmon rose his arms to dodge the attack.  
>"Com'n, we need to blast him of!" shouted Taito. OmegaShoutmon listened to him, prepearing for his strongest attack. He drew the power of the Omega inForce from its whole body and concentrated it into an aura.<p>

"OMEGA THE FUSION!" He shoot at JewelBeemon. Ken smiled.  
>"I hoped you would do that." he said, and Taito frowned. "DigiModify, Mercurymon, Dark Reflection activate!"<p>

In JewelBeemons hands appeared two Irony Shields, one of them absorbing the attack and the other releasing a darker, stronger version of the attack at OmegaShoutmon. OmegaShoutmon couldn't stand the attack which blasted him off. Just as the smoke cleared, a defeaded Shoutmon lied on the ground, completly unable to move.

"The Match is over!" annonced Itsuki. "Ken and JewelBeemon won the battle!"

~HP State Shoutmon 0 HP JewelBeemon 80 HP~

Taito sighed and walked over to his partner.

"Admit it, we've failed." he said sadly. Shoutmon sighed as he got up.  
>"Seems so. Now, it's up to Arisa and the others to countine with the mission." he replied.<p>

Ken walked into the corridor which lead him to the common room. Wormmon folowed him quietly. On his way to the common room, he met again with Sam. The older sibling leaned against the wall, with MarineAngemon flying next to him.

"Well, seems like I've understatimate you." he said.  
>"You have no idea..." replied Ken as Sam cutted him off.<br>"Sheesh, but you've forgot something. Tommorow will be for sure my turn and than I will face you in the Second Round." said Sam. "Be sure that I will than beat you, little broth."

"As your wish. But don't make some big hopes." replied Ken and walked away.

Sheesh, Ken really has problems with his brother. And Impmon with his past. Will Detective Nanami and her loyal partner DemiDevimon solve the riddle about the Tamers and Hackers? ^^ You'll soon find it out. Just stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Rumble Arena Championship!

[Ending Theme 'My Tommorow' by Digimon Tamers plays]

Akari: And so we meet each other again Ami.  
>Ami: Nice to see you again 'Best friend'.<br>Akari: I'm not your Best friend.  
>Noah: Takuto, I don't understand, why are you friends with a traitor.<br>Takuto: Arisa isn't a traitor.  
>Nanami: -wearing a trenchcoat and a magniyfing glass- I'm close to solve the case about the Tamers.<br>Rene: Renamon, just don't give up!  
>Sam: MarineAngemon won't lose this fight!<br>Impmon: Hi guys, nice to see ya again! I'm just here to tell you to keep reading and reviewing! Ba-boom! See ya next time! 


	15. An Old Rivalty

Here is chapter 14. There'll be about 5 chapters more and this fic is done. I hope you will stay to the end, because in the ending there will be a great fight and a little suprise.

And before I forget it...Happy New Year!

[Opening Theme 'Never Give Up' by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

14. Chapter

An Old Rivalty

Arisa sighed. She, Kenny, Terriermon, Taito and Shoutmon searched for Impmon and turned the whole Alpha D-City upisde down but they hand't found him yet. Arisa was worried but at the same time, she was mad at her partner. If he really needed to somehow handle his problems why hadn't he talked to her?

"I don't think that we will find him so soon." said Shoutmon.  
>"Me neither. Hey, how about forgetting this whole thing and going back to the arena?" suggested Terriermon.<br>"Terriermon, this isn't funny." said Kenny angrily.  
>"Momantai." said Terriermon.<br>"Maybe Terriermon's right." said Taito as everyone stared at him with dumb looks on their faces. "Alright, I know this sounds strange, since Terriermon's never right."  
>"Hey, I resent that." said Terriermon acting like insulted.<br>"Impmon will sure appeare sometime. Arisa, you know him best and you know that he never would let you down." countined Taito.  
>"And you know that he cannot live without creating a minor chaos here and there." said Shoutmon with a grin. "I know." Arisa sighed. "Alright, let's go back."<p>

[Intro Theme 'Dead End Countdown' by The New Cities plays]

Hikaru, Calumon, Elecmon, Rene and Renamon were waiting, together with Akari, BlackGatomon, Ami, Opossumon, Sam and MarineAngemon in the common room. The other Hackers and Miko were already on their seats. Takuto and Guilmon went somewhere, and Nanami, DemiDevimon, Noah and Wizardmon were also out of sight. Rene walked nervously from one side of the room to the other.

"What is it Rene?" asked Renamon.  
>"I'm a bit nervous. What if we have to fight Akari and Lilith in the next round?" said Rene. Hikaru, Calumon, Elecmon and Renamon blinked supriesed.<br>"So, what?" said Hikaru.  
>"What if I lose like Taito and Shoutmon did? I would you all let down, especially you Renamon." said Rene.<br>"Rene, you won't lose I'm sure. And anyways, if we lose to Akari and BlackGatomon, this dosen't mean that the World's End has come." said Renamon.  
>"And anyways, who says that you two will fight Akari and BlackGatomon? Maybe you will fight against Sam and MarineAngemon." said Elecmon. Rene sighed.<br>"Maybe...But even we pass this round, I still hope I won't get the battle with Ken." she replied.  
>"Should I guess? You still hate bug Digimon and Wormmon is a bug Digimon." said Hikaru. Rene shuddered. Hikaru giggled. "Man, you really remind me on Misty from those Pokemon series."<br>"Maybe I should change the color of my hair from brown to red?" said Rene and everyone giggled at that comment.  
>"Did we miss the joke?" They heard Terriermons voice as he, Kenny, Arisa, Taito and Shoutmon walked in. Calumon hopped towards them.<br>"Where is Impmon?" he asked.  
>"We couldn't find him, but be sure that he's in big trouble when he comes back." said Arisa.<br>"If he comes back..." said Terriermon.  
>"TERRIERMON!" everyone yelled at the bunny Digimon. Terriermon sweatdropped.<br>"What?"

"May I get your attention please? Thanks." said Itsuki. "Since we have just four more competitors, our computer will pick up randomly the ones who will battle today. Than we will show who will battle in the Second round of the Tournamnet." Everyone focused their attention at the TV screen. "In the first round will battle,..Rene Kamiya and Renamon and...Sam Fuji and MarineAngemon. And in the second round will battle Ami Mizutani and Opossumon and Akari Inoue and BlackGatomon."

Rene breath a sigh of relief.  
>"And what was that for?" asked Taito. Hikaru, Calumon, Renamon, Elecmon and Rene looked at each other and said all together, "Don't ask."<p>

DemiDevimon sighed. Maybe he did say that he would do anything for his Tamer, and yes, maybe he would really do everything what Nanami wanted from him, but this wasn't the exact thing he thought that he will do. After Nanami got this 'Detective Idea', she deceided to spy the Tamers. And DemiDevimon had to help her. Now, he was following, in the ventilation lead, Takuto and Guilmon who were heading to a meeting with Noah and Wizardmon. DemiDevimon could see them good through the wire.

"Alright Noah, what is it?" asked Takuto.  
>"I wanna know why are you two hangging around with this traitor Arisa?" said Noah. "Who says Arisa's a traitor?" replied Takuto, clenching his hand into a fist.<br>"I say. If you didn't get it, she's partnered up with a Demon Lord." said Noah.  
>"So what?" replied Takuto.<br>"'So what?'" Noah replied in confusion. "I tell you she's partnered up with a Demon Lord and you come to me with a simple 'So what?' if it's like we talk about the weather!"  
>"So what?" Takuto repeated and Guilmon started to giggle. "They're both nice fellows.<br>"What?" Noah startled. He just coulnd't believe that Takuto and Guilmon were staying so cool at the fact that one of their teammates is someone who destroyed and killed innocent Digimon.  
>"Guilmon, I know that you are a Royal Knight just like me." said Wizardmon and Guilmon nodded. "And you know that is our duty to protect Digimon, especially from the Demon Lords." Guilmon nodded again. "I just don't understand why don't you than kill this Demon Lord. Don't you see that he is a threat?"<br>"He is only a threat to his enemy." replied Guilmon. "And as much as I know him, he isn't bad at all. Though he sometimes really annoyes."

Guilmon noticed Wizardmon's confused look and grined. He countined.

"Since I've become aware of who Impmon really is I kept him on eye. I couldn't kill him because of Arisa. You should've seen him. He dosen't listen to anyone but her. He is aware of his past crimes and that presses him much. Maybe he was a real monster in the past, but he changed." said Guilmon. Wizardmon's face hadn't any emotion. He just stared at Guilmon, just like his Tamer. A sudden memory came to him.

-Flashback-

"Now you'll regret for what you've done." whispered Dynasmon. Beelzemon gave a smirk.  
>"I did it already." he replied.<p>

"You won't go away with this. You have no idea what a former teammate of yours had done to me and my friends." Dynasmons voice went to a threaten tone. "The only way to make you pay is to kill you." "You know who I am and what I've done, but there are some things you'll never understand..." Beelzemon gave a deep sigh.

-End of Flashback-

"And anyways. Wasn't your village destroyed by Lucemon?" said Guilmon. Wizardmon didn't reply.  
>"And anyways we have a bigger problem than the Demon Lords. You know about the Hackers Organisation?" asked Takuto.<br>"Yes, and...?" replied Noah.  
>"Well, they've infiltrated into the Tournament." said Takuto. Noah's eyes wided.<br>"What? Why don't you than call the Rangers or something?" he said.  
>"Sheesh, don't worry everything is under control." said Takuto. Noah frowned and crossed his arms.<br>"How do you know that?" he asked.  
>"Well, we kicked two Hackers out of the Tournament. Two, sorrowly, passed and one left. Arisa is sure that they are some kind of distraction, so it'll be the best to beat them and..." "Wait a sec. Arisa also knows about this thing?"<br>"Of coruse she does. Not only her and Impmon, but also Rene, Renamon, Taito, Shoutmon, Terriermon, Kenny, Calumon, Hikaru and Renamon. And of course me and Guilmon. With one word, the whole Digimon Tamers team."  
>"How did you find out that the Hackers are also competing at this Tournament?" asked Noah.<br>"Arisa told us..." At this sentence Noah rised an eyebrow as he wanted to say 'she again?'. Takuto shrugged. "She was once a Hacker, but gave a quit. She and Impmon are the only ones who know about the Hackers plans, or at least a part of it. She's also the founder and leader of the Digimon Tamers." explained Takuto.  
>"The rival counterpart of the Digimon Hackers." said Guilmon with a nod.<br>"And if you want, you can join us." At this words Takuto extended his hand. "What do you say?"

Noah looked down at the offered hand and than looked back at Takuto. He took a deep breath and turned around.

"I will think about it. I'm still not sure if I'm giving my trust to the right person." He and Wizardmon walked away than. Takuto watched him and than he shurgged.  
>"Let's go." He said and walked away with Guilmon following him.<p>

DemiDevimon grined at the information he got. Mistress Nanami will be proud of him. He wondered how will she react at this.

"Hey, palsy!"

DemiDevimon jumped suddenly 6 meters high and bumped with his head at the top of the lead. He than slowly flew down on the ground of the corridor. He had a terrible headache and swore he will kill the one who gave him the heart-attack of his life. He heard behind himself a somehow familiar laugh, with a brooklyn tone. He turned around and saw Impmon giggling.

"Hey, that's not funny!" DemiDevimon growled.  
>"Sorry palsy, but I just had to do it since you were so 'concentrated'..." Impmon, still giggling, showed with his fingers quotation marks. "... on this whole thing. But you should've see your face. Pricelss. Ba-boom!"<br>"What do you want?" asked DemiDevimon, still mad at him.  
>"The same I can ask you, since you are acquianted with my past. Ba-boom!" replied Impmon with a grin on his face. "I will tell it my Mistress first and than think about it. And what about you? What will you do?" asked DemiDevimon.<br>"I have to go back to Arisa and be sure that she will be pretty mad at me. Sheesh, you have no idea what she is able to do." Impmon rolled with his eyes. "I will be happy if I get alive out of this thing. Ba-boom!"  
>"Shouldn't Tamers care about their Digimon partners?" DemiDevimon knew what Impmon was talking about.<br>"Be sure, she does care, palsy, but sometimes she knows to exeggerate with her 'love'. Ba-boom!" Impmon than walked away. "See ya around, palsy!"  
>"And don't call me 'Palsy'! I have a name you know." shouted DemiDevimon.<br>"I know, palsy!" Impmon replied, before turning at the next corner. DemiDevimon sighed.  
>"This will be a long day." he mutered and flied away to inform his Mistress.<p>

"This'll be a long day." mutered Rene as she and Renamon faced Sam and MarineAngemon.  
>"Just don't worry Rene. Everything will be fine." Renamon encouraged her Tamer.<p>

~Renamon Level: Rookie Attribute: Data Type: Animal Digimon Attacks: Diamond Storm, Kohenkyo and Power Paw~

[A/N: I think I forgot to write the info about Renamon at the beginning of the fic. Sorry.]

"Ready to show them how strong we are MarineAngemon?" asked Sam.  
>"Puuu..." replied MarineAngemon.<p>

[A/N: I don't think that I have to tell you that he said 'Yes', do I?"]

"Ready, Rumble!" exclaimed Itsuki.  
>"DIGIMODIFY, DIGI-ARENA ACTIVATE!" Rene swiped her card through her sky blue and Sam through his rose colored D-Power.<p>

~HP State Renamon 100 HP MarineAngemon 100 HP~

"He is maybe a Mega, but we still can take him down Renamon." said Rene. Renamon nodded and jumped into the air.  
>"Diamond Storm!" She threw sharpened leaves at MarineAngemon.<br>"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon dodged the leaves with the little hearts he spat at Renamon.  
>"DigiModify, Ikkakumon Harpoon Torpedo activate!" Sam swiped a card. MarineAngemon shoot Ikkakumon's regrow-able horn at Renamon. Renamon tried to dodge it, however she got hurt in the process as the torpedo explode right in front of her.<br>"And DigiModify, Plesiomon, Sorrow Blue acivate!" Sam swiped an another card.  
>"Sorrow Blue!" MarineAngemon attacked with a sound wave attack. Renamon held her ears and feel on her knees in agony.<br>"Renamon!" Rene shouted.

~HP State Renamon 85 HP MarineAngemon 100 HP~

"DigiModify, Hyper Speed activate!" Rene slashed her card. Renamon felt her speed increasing and she managed to escape the attack by running fast. "Diamond Storm!"

The attack hit his target. MarineAngemon had cuts over his body, being the result of the attack.  
>"Kahuna Waves!" He attacked again. Renamon glared at MarineAngemon with a selfconfidenced look.<br>"Kohenkyo!"

Renamon switched with MarineAngemon the place and MarineAngemon got hit by his own attack.

~HP State Renamon 85 HP MarineAngemon 85 HP~

"Let's try this, DigiModify, Seadramon Ice Blast!" Sam swiped a card.  
>"Ice Blast!" MarineAngemon fired instantly freezing water at Renamon.<br>"DigiModify, Cerberumon Emerald Blaze!" Rene swiped her card.  
>"Emerald Blaze!" Renamon fired red-hot jet of flames at MarineAngemons Ice Blast. The attacks went into each other and seemed to be equal. None side wanted to give up, but both sides losed energy at this point.<p>

~HP State Renamon 70 MarineAngemon 75~

"Renamon cominate this with your own attack!" shouted Rene. "DigiModify, AeroVeedramon, Magnum Crasher activate!"

Renamon's paws glowed with energy and she runned towards MarineAngemon.

"Power Paw!" Renamon engulfed fists and feet in a raging inferno of blue flames after glowing in a ghostly blue light, mixing with the glow of the Magnum Crasher. She leaped into the air and kicked and sliced MarineAngemon away. The little marine angel Digimon crashed at the ground.

~HP State Renamon 70 HP MarineAngemon 60 HP~

"Yay well done Renamon! Calu!" exclaimed Calumon from his seat.  
>"Sheesh, MarineAngemon has no chance." said Terriermon.<br>"Well the battle still isn't over." replied Taito.  
>"Hey, guys!" The Tamers heard a familiar voice and Takuto and Guilmon joined them.<br>"Were have you been?" asked Arisa.  
>"I just had something to do." replied Takuto, looking at the battle. "So Rene and Renamon are batteling Ken's brother and his Digimon?"<br>"Yup. And they seem to have the upper hand." replied Hikaru.

"Com'n MarineAngemon, get up!" Sam encouraged his partner. He wanted to win this battle so he could leater battle his brother. If Rene wins this battle Sam will be disgraced for the rest of his life in front of Ken. Alright, maybe his younger sibling told him that the Tamers are strong but Sam was sure that Ken was wrong. Well, he at least was sure that Rene and Renamon are not that strong.

[Intro Theme 'Slash' by Digimon Tamers plays]

"DigiModify, Vikemon Bazooka Howl activate!"  
>"Bazooka Howl!" MarineAngemon howled with all of its berserker rage. "This should better work. DigiModify, AeroVeedramon, Wind Guardian activate!" Rene swiped again her card.<br>"Wind Guardian!"

On Renamon's back appeared AeroVeedramon's wings and she used them to call a flurry of winds that create a wind barrier. The attacks bumped into each other and were again equal, however, Renamon flied up as Rene slashed the AeroVeedramon card for the third time.  
>"DigiModify, AeroVeedramon, Dragon Impulse activate!"<p>

Renamon launched a shockwave which had the appearance of a dragon at MarineAngemon. The attack exploded as it hit him and hurt him badly. MarineAngemon instantly flew up, still hardly wounded and faced Renamon.

"Kahuna Waves!"

He fired his attack at her. Renamon was to supriesed to dodge it and she got hurt, falling down to the ground. Luckily the wings slowed her fall.

~HP State Renamon 60 HP MarineAngemon 40 HP~

Rene glanced at the screen which showed the HP of the Digimon. She sighed and pulled out her Blue Card, hoping that Taomon will end this.

"DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution activate!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!  
>"Renamon digivoluves to...Kyubimon!"<br>"Kyubimon, Matrix Digivolution to...Taomon!"

Taomon rose up and faced MarineAngemon.

"Kahuna Waves!"  
>"Thousand Spells!" The attacks collided into each other, but MarineAngemon sent some more at Taomon.<br>"Talisman Spell!" Taomon shileded herself from the cute but deadly hearts. Taomon than pulled out her brush aiming it at MarineAngemon.  
>"Talisman of Light!" She fired her attack at him. Though the attack hit him, MarineAngemon still stood, but Taomon ended the fight by slaming with her brush at him. MarineAngemon hit hardly the ground.<p>

~HP State Taomon 50 HP~ MarineAngemon 0 HP~

"The Match is over, Rene and Taomon won the battle!" exclaimed Itsuki.  
>"Yay! You're the best Taomon!" exclaimed Rene, jumping out of joy and threwing herself into Taomon's embrace. Sam frowned and picked up his partner.<p>

"Puuu..." MarineAngemon tried to calm him down, but Sam didn't respond. He only wanted to get out of the Arena. On the exit he met Ken and Wormmon.

"Hi Nii-chan!" Ken greeted with a evil smile on his face. Sam passed him, but he than turned around furiously.  
>"I have no time for this, so say what do you want!" He almost yelled. Ken chuckled quietly.<br>"I just wanted to tell you that next time you should better listen to me." he replied. Sam turned off and without a 'good-bye', walked away.

"So that's the big secret about the Tamers? Wonderfull, just wonderfull. Sheesh." said Nanami as DemiDevimon told her everything he heard, including the talk between him and Impmon. Nanami was now wearing a trenchcoat over her usual clothes and caried a magnifiyng glass.  
>"So, what do you say Mistress? What should we do?" asked DemiDevimon. Nanami crossed her arms on her back and walked around.<br>"Since we solved the case, I thought that we could join Arisa's team, if it's right what Takuto said. That they would like to get some new teammates in the fight against the Hackers."  
>"But, Takuto neither someone of the Tamers invited us to join them." said DemiDevimon. Nanami scratched her head.<br>"And that's why we will ask them politely for an invitation." she said. "I'm sure they won't refuse us."

"Owww,... You didn't had to bump me so hard Ari-chan. Ba-boom!" Impmon rubed his head, looking at the ground. He had a lump on his head because Arisa bumped him with her fist hardly in her furry. Arisa stood in front off Impmon, still mad at him, with her hand clenched into a fist. She had a good reason to be mad at him since Impmon first was away for about two days and second he scared her, giving her a heart-attack which she will remeber for a long time.  
>"Be happy that I didn't have a hammer with me. Sheesh, where were you been so long? You have no idea how much worried I was." replied Arisa.<br>"I know, I know...Don't cha worry, I was always in your near. Ba-boom!" Impmon said still looking at the ground. Arisa crossed her arms.  
>"And why hadn't you came back?" she asked, her voice went calmer. Impmon dared to rise his look, glaring with his emerald eyes at his Tamer.<br>"I just needed some more time to think about everything. Ba-boom!" he replied. Arisa slaped with her hand at her forehead, shaking her head.  
>"Gee, Imp, if this thing really pressed you that much, why hadn't you than told it to me? I would really like to help you." replied Arisa. Impmon smiled.<br>"Don't cha worry now. Everything's cleared now. Ba-boom!"

[Intro Theme 'Firework' by Katy Perry plays]

Akari walked nervously from one side of the corridor to the other. She crossed her arms. BlackGatomon watched her, and thought that she'll get dizzy from Akari's walking.

"Com'n calm down." said Lilith.  
>"I just can't. Grr, that little hussy will pay for what she said to me." replied Akari furiously remembering the day before.<p>

-Flashback-

"Hi, Akari. Nice to see ya again." said Ami as she and Opossumon walked over to Akari and Lilith. Akari frowned.  
>"What do you want Ami?" she asked.<br>"Is that how you greet your best friend? Sheesh, now I know why you hadn't any friends." replied Ami with an evil grin.  
>"Akari, who is this?" asked BlackGatomon.<br>"This is my ex best friend Ami Mizutani and her partner Opossumon." replied Akari. Ami waved with her forefinger.  
>"I'm insulted." she said. "Ex best friend? Aw, com'n. Akari, don't you remeber how much fun we had together?"<br>"You had fun." replied Akari frowning. "Thanks to me you became the most popular girl in our private school but you never thanked me for that. I gave you those nice gifts but again you hadn't said 'thanks'. You used me, and after I leaved you, you turned the whole school against me."

Akari was furious. Ami betrayed her like no one did. And she still called Akari her best friend. Ami hmpfed and put her hands on her hips.

"Maybe I did some of this things. I don't know where you've vanished the last two years but just wanna tell you that I'm still the most pupular girl in school." She than gave an evil look at a Akari. "I've seen that you're hangging out with those boys. Seems like they are your new friends. What a pathetic crowd." She than walked away, but before she went out she turned back to Akari with a evil grin on her face. "However, that boy with the Goggles seems to be cute. Hope he isn't your boyfriend."

Akari frowned, crossing her arms, as Ami walked out giggling.

-End of Flashback-

"That little hussy. She's even worse than Arisa." Akari hissed. Calumon watched her with a worried look on his face. He was happy that Akari held her promise that they would see each other soon, but he didn't know what to do since Hikaru and the other Tamers told him that she is an enemy.  
>"Akari?" he called out. Akari glanced at the origin of the voice and smiled happily as she saw Calumon.<br>"Hi Calumon, how are you?" she picked him up.  
>"I'm fine, but you seem to be worried. Calu!" replied Calumon.<br>"Everything's fine." said Akari.  
>"What are you doing here? I thought you were with your friends." said Lilith.<br>"I just wanted to say 'Helo'. And, aren't you two also my friends?" said Calumon. Akari blinked supriesly and she didn't knew what to say, but than she smiled.  
>"Alright..." she said.<br>"Akari?"

Akari heard an another familiar voice. She and BlackGatomon turned around. They saw Arisa and Impmon standing on the entrance.  
>"Hi." Arisa greeted. Akari frowned.<br>"And what do you want?" she asked. Calumon flied to Arisa, landing on her head. Lilith glanced over to Impmon. Her glance had something what Impmon made shudder and he quickly hid behind his Tamer. Arisa stepped forwards.  
>"I just wanted so wish you good luck." she said.<br>"What?" Akari stared at Arisa like she became mad. She expected everything but not this.  
>"And I wanna apologize that I evasdropped your talk with Ami yesterday."<br>"You did what?" Akari yelled.  
>"Sorry?" Arisa squeaked out. She wasn't afraid of Akari's reaction. She anyways knew her for a longer period.<br>"That was a private thing." said Akari.  
>"I know, I know...Seems like I'm not better than Ami." said Arisa. Akari had no idea what this conversation is about. She than turned around with a sigh.<br>"Nah, you're better than her. That hussy will pay soon." she mutered.  
>"Great!"<p>

Akari turned around, confused by Arisas exclaim, just to see Arisas extended hand.

"And what should that be?" she asked suspiciously and crossed her arms.  
>"How about ending this war between the Tamers and Hackers? I would really like to offer you and your friends friendship." said Arisa.<p>

Akari startled. What the heck was wrong with Arisa? Was she mad or what? Akari looked at the extended hand and frowned. After all the time she spent with Arisa she never dreamt that she would be friends with her. And she didn't want to be friends with her. Altough,.. when she first met Arisa, she though that the girl would be just as Ami. That's why she didn't wanted to fraternise with her. Than she realized that Arisa isn't like Ami, but she still didn't want to fraternise with her 'cause she considered Arisa as a rival. And now she had no idea what she should do.

"I don't have time for this." Akari said and walked away. Lilith glanced at her Tamer, than back to Arisa, Impmon and Calumon, shrugging and that she followed Akari. She actually had nothing against Arisa nor the Tamers (and especially Impmon) but she would always do the thing her Tamer wants.

"Sheesh, everytime I offer her friendship, she backs off. And than she wonders who is the crazy one here." commented Arisa as Akari went out of sigh. "Let's go." She walked away with Impmon and Calumon following her.

"I really don't need this." said Akari as she walked out to the arena. Ami and Opossumon already stood on the other side of the arena and waited for them.  
>"Ready to lose?" Ami asked.<br>"You wish." replied Akari coldly.  
>"Ready, Rumble!" exclaimed Itsuki.<br>"DIGIMODIFY, DIGI-ARENA ACTIVATE!" Akari swiped the card through her light purple and Ami through her pink D-Power.

~HP Status BlackGatomon 100 HP Opossumon 100 HP~

"Mad Ballons Bombs!" Opossumon attacked first, sending the ballon-like bombs at BlackGatomon. Lilith escaped them thanks to her agility.  
>"Lighting Paw!" She punched Opossumon into the air. Though being hardly punched by Lilith, he managed to recover fast and while falling down, his ballons re-appeared.<br>"DigiModify, Candlemon, Paraffin Paralyzer!" Ami swiped a card.  
>"Paraffin Paralyzer!" Opossumon fired multiple globs of hot wax to paralyze BlackGatomon. Lilith jumped backwards, however she was afraid that it won't be enough to escape the attack. One glob hit her arm and it hurted much as it burned.<br>"DigiModify, Combo Activate, Hyper Speed and Dorugoramon, DORU Djinn activate!"

BlackGatomon rushed over to Opossumon, avoiding gracefully the globs and leapt in the air.  
>"DORU Djinn!" She released a powerfull schokwave at Opossumon.<br>"No!" Ami shouted as her partner fell down to the ground. Lilith walked over to him.  
>"And now I will show you how a real proffessional does paralyze foes. Cat's Eyes!" She looked into Opossumon's eyes, paralyzing him instantly.<p>

"This dosen't seem to be good for Ami and Opossumon." said Kenny.  
>"Sheesh, no doubt about that. Lilith's maybe looks innocent in her Champ form but she is far more deadly than you think. Ba-boom!" replied Impmon.<br>"Well, you never know what your enemy has on mind unless you can read minds. I wouldn't understetimate Akari nor Lilith." said Arisa remembering the last fight with her. Well, the fight after she gave a quit at the Hackers Organisation.

"DigiModify, Sakuyamon Spirit Strike activate!" Akari slashed her card.  
>"Spirit Strike!" Lilith released four elemental fox spirits at Opossumon who harmed him badly.<p>

~HP State BlackGatomon 95 HP Opossumon 80 HP~

"Grrrr, I won't let you get away with this." growled Ami. "DigiModify, Parasimon, Electric Bind activate!"  
>"Electric Bind!" Instead hands, Opossumon had now Parasimons tentacles who bind BlackGatomon and unleashed an intense electric shock. Lilith yelled in pain.<br>"Lil!" shouted Akari and pulled out a card. "DigiModify, Lalamon Seed Shot activate!"  
>"Seed Shot!" Lilith fired solid nuts from her mouth at Opossumon. Opossumon released her, his tentacles instantly dissapearing. He rubed his face on the place where the nuts hit him.<br>"DigiModify, Puppetmons Flying Cross Cutter activate!" Akari swiped an another card.  
>"Flying Cross Cutter!" BlackGatomon threw the wooden sharp cross at Opossumon, damaging him hardly. He didn't see the attack until the cross hit him. Ami dropped her jaw. She clenched her fist in her angrines. She wanted to humiliate Akari, but it seemed like Akari humiliated her. And Ami just couldn't let it happen.<p>

"DigiModify, Super Digivolution activate!"

CHO-SHINKA!

"Opossumon, Cho-Shinka...Cho-Hakkaimon!"

[A/N: Alright, alright I know what you're thinking. An another Cho-shinka instead Matrix Digivolution. Yeah, I know Cho-Hakkaimon is an Ultimate, but if the girl from Digimon Xros Wars Hunters yells Cho-Shinka as her partner Opossumon digivoluves, why shouldn't I do the same here? And anyways, I have no idea how I should call it when an Armor Lv digivoluves to an Ultimate Lv Digimon.]  
>~Cho-Hakkaimon Level: Ultimate Attribute: Data Type: Puppet Digimon Attacks: Kyoushin Homuran, Dadada Minchi and Buta-no-Maruyaki~<p>

[Shinka Theme 'Evo' by Digimon Tamers plays]

Lilith backed off as she saw the Ultimate. She wasn't sceared of Cho-Hakkaimon, since she knew that she could overpower him.

"DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution activate!" Akari slashed her card.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!"

"BlackGatomon, Matrix digivolution to...Lady Devimon!"

"Kyoushin Homuran!" Cho-Hakkaimon swung his staff, acceleration at full-throttle, at LadyDevimon. LadyDevimon easily escaped it by flying upwards.  
>"What the heck?" mutered Cho-Hakkaimon, supriesed and angry.<br>"Evil Wing!" Lady Devimon released countless dark bats who bit Cho-Hakkaimon. Cho-Hakkaimon yelled in pain.

~HP State LadyDevimon 80 HP Cho-Hakkaimon 60 HP~

After Cho-Hakkaimon recovered, it was clear that he was pretty angry. His face was red and her waved with his staff.

"Dadada Minchi!" He showered LadyDevimon in a high-speed barrage trying to crush her.  
>"Black Wing!" LadyDevimons arm formed into a spear and she dodged the attack.<br>"DigiModify, Lilamon, Lila Shower activate!" Akari slashed a card.  
>"Lila Shower!" LadyDevimons other arm formed into Lilamons and she fired countless slender beams at Cho-Hakkaimon. Cho-Hakkaimon wasn't able to dodge that attack and LadyDevimon also hit him with the spear.<p>

~HP State LadyDevimon 70 HP Cho-Hakkaimon 45 HP~

Ami frowned as Akari grined. She already planed out a powerfull combo which should end this battle.

"DigiModify, Combo activate! Power Up and Sparrowmon, Crash Boom!"  
>"Crash Boom!" LadyDevimon charged her energy as she slamed into Cho-Hakkaimon with an incredible high speed.<br>"Darkness Wave!" She sent a powerfull blast at him which exploded, sending Cho-Hakkaimon at the other end of the arena, fainted.

~HP State LadyDevimon 70 HP Cho-Hakkaimon 0 HP~

"The match is over! Akari and LadyDevimon won!" excalimed Itsuki.  
>"NO!" Ami yelled. Akari gave a satisifed sigh.<br>"I think we should go now." she said as LadyDevimon de-digivoluved. Before she went away, she glanced over to Arisa remembering how she offered her friendship.  
>-Well, she isn't that bad... Ugh, what am I thinking? I have batter things to do than this.- she tought after getting out of the arena.<p>

"And now, since the 1st Round ended, it's time to pick our competitors fot the 2nd Round." said Itsuki. On the screen appeared the pictures of Hikaru and Elecmon, Kenny and Terriermon, Arisa and Impmon, Akira and BlackAgumon, Takuto and Guilmon, Ken and Wormmon, Rene and Renamon and Akari and BlackGatomon. Than the pictures turned face-down and shuffled. Than they paired up and turned face-up. The result shocked the Tamers (mostly Kenny).

"That can't be their honest." said Kenny as he saw the result.  
>"Well, they said that it was random. Momantai guys." said Terriermon.<p>

This was the result:

1. Kenny Matsumi and Terriermon Vs. Arisa Bunya and Impmon 2. Takuto Satome and Guilmon Vs. Ken Fuji and Wormmon 3. Hikaru Motimiya and Elecmon Vs. Akira Tatekawa and BlackAgumon 4. Rene Kamiya and Renamon Vs. Akari Inoue and BlackGatomon

"Great, just great." mutered Arisa sarcastically.

Sheesh, seems like next time Kenny and Arisa will battle. How will this end? Just stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Rumble Arena Championship!

[Ending Theme 'My Tommorow' by Digimon Tamers plays]

Kenny: Sheesh, this will be rough.  
>Terriermon: I agree with you.<br>Impmon: Shouldn't you say something like Momantai? Ba-boom!  
>Arisa: Just hope for the best.<br>Takuto: I mustn't let Ken win.  
>Ken: You won't win.<br>Nanami: Hi, guys can I join you?  
>Guilmon: Every help will be needed. DemiDevimon: Don't forget to read...<br>Wormmon: And Review! See ya next time! 


	16. Break Hit

Here is chapter 15, and well, I'm not much satisfied with it. Maybe because I think that the Semi-Finals will be much more interesting than this. And it seems like it's much shorter than I thought it will be. Well, my readers are the judges, not me.

Enjoy the chapter.

[Opening Theme 'Never Give Up' by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

15. Chapter

Break Hit

Arisa couldn't believe what she saw. She and Kenny would battle each other? It was a ridiculus idea, but real. Kenny was even more schoked. He never believed that the would battle Arisa. The idea was apsurd. He just couldn't battle her. Since he met Arisa, he considered her as a kind of a big sister, though he had one. Karin. And Arisa threated him also like a little brother. And now they would battle each other. Kenny bit his lip nervously. Impmon glanced over to Terriermon.

"Seems like we're now batteling Helicopter-head. Ba-boom!" he said.  
>"Just give your best shot." replied Terriermon.<p>

[Intro Theme 'Fight Inside' by Red plays]

Kenny stared at the roof. He couldn't sleep. He thought about the battle against Arisa. He knew that it will be hard. Not that Terriermon will battle against Impmon (Kenny shuddered at that thought), also, the winner must make sure that the Hackers are defeaded. Kenny looked at his partner. Terriermon was sleeping peacefully. He didn't worry about the battle tommorow. Kenny gave a sigh. The night was pretty peacefull, with the exeption of Taito's snoring. Kenny was sharing his room with Taito, Takuto, Guilmon and Shoutmon. Kenny twitched as he heard someone moving. Than, Taito's snoring went quiter. He bowed down of his bunk-bed only to see a pillow on Taito's face and Shoutmon moving. He smiled and lied back on his own bed, questioning himself about Arisa's thoughts.

Arisa yawned and glanced at the clock. Two o'clock in the morning. She was now awake for about two hours. Arisa was sharing her room with Impmon, Elecmon, Hikaru, Calumon, Rene and Renamon. She could hear everyone breathing deeply. Even Impmon, who rarely had peacefull dreams. He mostly had nightmares and couldn't sleep well, but now he seemed to have no problems which calmed Arisa down.

-This'll be a tough day tommorow.- She thought and closed her eyes. She wasn't worried about the battle tommorow. Oh, sure she and Impmon will win. She was worried about Kenny. She hoped that he is alright and that everything will be fine tommorow.

The crowd cheered. The 2nd Round will begin shortly. Arisa and Kenny stood already with their partners in the arena. Both teams, Hackers and Tamers watched them.

"Well, just hope the best." said Arisa.  
>"If you say so." replied Kenny. He was nervous.<br>"Just give your best shot." Arisa encouraged him. Kenny smiled and gave a nod.

"Ready, Rumble!" exclaimed Itsuki.  
>"DIGIMODIFY, DIGI-ARENA ACTIVATE!" exclaimed both Tamers.<p>

~HP State Impmon 100 HP Terriermon 100 HP~

"Terrier-Tornado!" Terriermon sent a whirlwind at Impmon.  
>"Summon!" Impmon summoned a bunch of icicles and fired them at Terriermon. Few of them pased through the tornado and hit Terriermon.<br>"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon fired a few blasts at Impmon.  
>"Bada-Boom!" Impmon countered firing fireballs at Terriermon. The fireballs and the blasts hit each other.<p>

"It seems like both are equal." commented Hikaru.  
>"For now." replied Renamon.<br>"Sheesh, the battle hasn't even begun." said Shoutmon.

"DigiModify, Yukidarumon, Icy Breath activate!" Kenny slashed his card. "Icy Breath!" Terriermon managed to froze Impmon's right arm.  
>"Darn!" the little Imp cursed.<br>"Hey Arisa, thanks for the card!" said Kenny with a satisfied smile on his face.  
>"Nothing at all." replied Arisa with a grin.<br>"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon hit him with his Bunny Blast attack.

~HP State Impmon 85 HP Terriermon 90 HP~

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon fired his attack again.  
>"Not so fast Helicopter-Head! Bada-Boom!" Impmon countered with his fireballs.<br>"We're fighting fire with fire, or in this case ice with fire. DigiModify, Heat Activate!" Arisa slashed her card. The ice on Impmon's arm melted down and he was ready for the next turn. "Infernal Funnel!"

Terriermon got coughed by the attack and hit the ground. But just as he was about to stand up, Impmon attacked again.  
>"Bada-Boom!"<br>"Bunny Blast!" Both attacks passed each other.  
>"Pillar of Fire!" Impmon managed to make a fire-shield to protect himself but Terriermon got hurted by the attack.<p>

~HP State Impmon 80 HP Terriermon 75 HP~

"Great, and what now?" asked Kenny rethorically.  
>"How about Matrix Digivolution?" suggested Terriermon as he got on his feet. Kenny nodded, since he didn't have a better idea.<p>

"DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution activate!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

"Terriermon Digivoluves to, Gargomon!"  
>"Gargomon, Matrix Digivolution to...Rapidmon!"<p>

"And now, let's have some fun of our own. Homing Blast!" Rapidmon fired homing missiles from the launcher on its hack. "DigiModify, WarGreymon, Brave Shield activate!" Arisa slashed her card. The missles hit the shield which appeared in front of Impmon. "Thanks Ari-chan." said Impmon and turned to Rapidmon. "Let's see how you like this. Catch!"

He whirled and threw the shield at Rapidmon. Rapidmon was to supriesed to move and the shield hit him, knocking him off. He fell down, and shoke his head.

"This is going just like planed. Ba-boom!" said Impmon satisfiedly. Than a purple coocon like egg made of data covered him.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION

"Impmon, Warp Digivolution to...Beelzemon!"

"Alright, I feared that that would happen." said Kenny.  
>"Sheesh, since now Impmon digivoluved Kenny and Rapidmon have no chance. The battle is over." said Rene.<br>"Maybe, but it is not officaly over so everything might happen till than." said Guilmon.

~HP State Beelzemon 75 HP Rapidmon 65 HP~

Beelzemon drew his guns out. Rapidmon flew above him and got ready for an another attack.

"Eat this! Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon fired two missles form his arms at Beelzemon. The missles hit him, but as the smoke cleared Beelzemon still stood, unharmed.  
>-O,o...This is reminding me on something really bad.- Kenny thought, biting his lip.<br>"This honestly tickled, but now it's mine turn. Double Impact!" Beelzemon fired two rounds at Rapidmon. The attack caugh him in suprise and he hit the dirt.  
>"Ow,..." Rapidmon tried to get up. "Any idea?" He asked his Tamer.<br>"Well, I have one. DigiModify, Power Up activate!" Kenny swiped the Power Up card. Rapidmon rose and extended his arms.  
>"Tri-Beam!" He fired the beam at Beelzemon. Beelzemon gave a lazy glance at the attack before it hit him. After the dust cleared he was no more there.<p>

"Huh, where is he?" Rapidmon looked around.  
>"You should never turn your back to your foe." he heared a cold voice behind him and turned around.<br>"Darkness Claw!" Before Rapidmon could do anything, Beelzemon hit him directly at his chest. Than with a kick of his spiked boot Beelzemon knocked him off.

"That was painfull." mutered Rapidmon as he tried to get up. "But it's still not over."  
>"Sorrowly, it is over. Double-Impact!" Beelzemon fired two rounds of amo at Rapidmon. Being already weakned, Rapidmon couldn't stand the attack and fainted, de-digivoluving to Terriermon. Beelzemon de-digivoluved to Impmon.<p>

~HP State Impmon 60 HP Terriermon 0 HP~

"The battle is over, Arisa and Impmon have won!" exclaimed Itsuki. Kenny sighed and runned over to Terriermon.  
>"Are you alright?" he asked as his partner tried to get up. "I think so. Sheesh, it could've been even worse." said Terriermon. Kenny gave a fainted smile, knowing that Terriermon was right. He knew what Beelzemon was capable of. Arisa and Impmon walked over to them.<br>"You two alright?" asked Arisa. Kenny nodded. Terrriermon gave a peace sing.  
>"Sorry for the last attack, I didn't mean it to be so rough. Ba-boom!" Impmon apologized.<br>"It dosen't matter, but I wanna a rematch after this." said Terriermon.  
>"You got it." replied Impmon.<br>"Seems like we will join now the cheerleading team." said Kenny, obviously meaning joining Taito, Shoutmon and Calumon and cheer the other Tamers.  
>"Momantai! Just hope Hikaru won't dress us up like cheerleaders." said Terriermon and everyone giggled at that comment.<br>"Well, we're out of the 'danger zone'. Ba-boom!" said Impmon.

[Intro Theme 'Home' by Three Days Grace plays]

"That was a nice fight you two had." said Nanami as Arisa and Impmon walked into the corridor. DemiDevimon was sitting on her shoulder.  
>"Huh? Hi Nanami. What's up? And why are you wearing a trenchcoat?" asked Arisa supriesed. DemiDevimon sighed.<br>"Don't ask." he said. Impmon gave a giggle.  
>"Alright, so what do you want from me? I don't think that you will only congratulate us, do you?" said Arisa. "Well, I did have something other on mind." said Nanami. Arisa crossed her arms.<br>"And that would be?"  
>"May I and DemiDevimon join your team, pretty please?" asked Nanami with puppy eyes. Arisa made an animefall. She shoke her head as she got up.<br>"Uh, does that mean that we can't join your team?" asked Nanami sadly.  
>"No, I mean of course you can. I'm just supriesed that you wanna join my team." said Arisa.<br>"Yay!" Nanami jumped out of joy.  
>"But one question. Why do you wanna join the Tamers?" asked Arisa.<br>"We've,... well DemiDevimon had overheard the conversation between Takuto and Noah. Takuto said that the Tamers are fighting this creepy Hackers Organisation and I thought that you maybe need our help." replied Nanami.  
>"Ok, and why are you wearing a trenchcoat?" asked Impmon.<br>"Call me Detective Nanami, the Tamers greatest Detective ever." Nanami made a Detective Conan pose, holding her magnifying glass. DemiDevimon sighed and Arisa and Impmon sweatdropped.  
>"Okay?" said Arisa.<br>"So, how can I and DemiDevimon help?" asked Nanami.  
>"For now just keep the Hackers on eye. Takuto has a battle with Ken soon and when he handles him we just have to worry about Akari and Akira." said Arisa.<br>"Who else is a Hacker here?" asked Nanami.  
>"Besides Ken, Akari and Akira, there are also Dean and Akita. I don't think that we will have much to worry about them but if they do something suspicious, call the other Tamers and try to prevent them for doing that." explained Arisa.<br>"Got it." said Nanami.  
>"And can you get that trenchcoat off?" asked Arisa.<br>"But I like it." replied Nanami. Arisa rolled with her eyes.  
>"Alright, you can keep it." said Arisa.<br>"Yay!" exclaimed Nanami.

"Alright, just calm down." said Takuto to himself.  
>"And don't forget it, Ken's a tactist, so you must be really carefull, you saw what happened to Taito and Shoutmon." said Rene for the X-time. She, Renamon, Takuto and Guilmon were standing in the corridor which lead to the arena entrance.<br>"I know it already!" shouted Takuto.  
>"Ok, ok..." Rene rolled with her eyes. Takuto sighed. He didn't want to yell at Rene but she was annyoing him.<br>"Rene, it'll be better when we go." Renamon dragged Rene out of the corridor. Takuto sweatdropped.  
>"Ow, I wish I had oversleept everything." he said. Now he had to battle Ken and Wormmon and this won't be easy.<br>"Don't worry, everything will be fine." said Guilmon and pushed him forwards.  
>"Hey, what is this for?" asked Takuto, suprised.<br>"You wanna miss the fight or what? Com'n we have a battle to win." said Guilmon. Takuto gave a sad smile.  
>"As you say. But that dosen't mean you have to push me, Guil." he said.<br>"I am pushing you because you won't move." replied Guilmon and stopped pushing Takuto but he runned out.  
>"Wait for me!" shouted Takuto and followed Guilmon who turned around.<br>-Sheesh, that was easier than pushing him.- Guilmon thought.

On the opposite side were Ken and Wormmon standing. Ken put his hands into his pockets and waited, often glancing at the place were his brother and his partner were sitting. He grined at Sam, who frowned. What a pity he couldn't battle his brother. Well, he isn't the one who choses who will battle who, and anyways he had a Tamer to beat. The battle with Sam and MarineAngemon will wait. He glanced over to the other side and saw Takuto and Guilmon. Maybe that dino-digimon is a Royal Knight but he will have no chance against a skilled Hacker Digimon like Wormmon is.

"Ready, Rumble!" exclaimed Itsuki.  
>"DIGIMODIFY, DIGI-ARENA ACTIVATE!" Both boys swiped their cards.<p>

~HP State Guilmon 100 HP Wormmon 100 HP~

"DigiModify, Digivolution activate!" Ken slashed his digivolution card.

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Wormmon, digivoluves to...Stingmon!"

Takuto blinked. He was confused. Why did Ken made his Digimon digivoluve so soon? Guilmon growled quietly.

-Alright, what is he planning now?- Takuto thought. Stingmon didn't attack, which was supriesing Takuto. "Well, whatever Ken has on mind we must be one step before him. Right Guilmon?"  
>"Right." The red reptile Digimon nodded. "Pyro Sphere!"<br>"DigiModify, Kumbhiramon, Deva Clone activate!" Ken slashed a card.

Just as Guilmon spat his fireball at Stingmon, six clones appeared. One was hit by the fireball and dissapeared. The other five encircled Guilmon. Guilmon backed off, looking around and trying to find out who is the real Stingmon.

"Poor Guilmon." mutered Shoutmon. "This was the same thing Ken and Stingmon did to us. If Guilmon dosen't watch, his energy will be absobed by Stingmon."  
>"That's bad." said Hikaru.<br>"Hey, guys!"

Hikaru, Elecmon, Calumon, Taito, Shoutmon, Kenny, Terriermon, Rene and Renamon turned at the origin of the familiar voice. Arisa, Impmon, Nanami and DemiDevimon walked to them and took their seats.

"Huh, hi. Nanami, DemiDevimon where have you two been?" asked Hikaru.  
>"I and DemiDevimon had to do something." replied Nanami.<br>"Is that a reason why you're wearing a trenchcoat?" asked Taito as Nanami nodded.  
>"Guys I have a good new. Nanami and DemiDevimon have joined our team." said Arisa.<br>"That's great." said Rene.  
>"Thanks." Nanami smiled and blushed a bit, her cheeks turing to a pale red color. She than glance over to the battle. "So Takuto and Guilmon are batteling now?"<br>"Yes, and it seems like they have a problem." said Renamon.

"Moon Shoter!" The five Stingmon fired at Guilmon. Ken smiled and glanced over to Takuto. He saw for a second that Takuto moved, but he thought it isn't something important. As the smoke cleared he frowned. At the place were Guilmon was standing was now a big hole. Guilmon crawled out, unharmed.  
>"What?" said Ken, supriesed. Takuto smiled, satisfied.<br>"I used the Digmon's Drill card." said Takuto. Ken startled but than he calmed down.  
>"Well, you never will find out who is the real Stingmon. And till than, I will win this battle." replied Ken.<br>"Really? DigiModify, Flamedramon Fire Rocket acitvate!" Takuto swiped a card.  
>"Fire Rocket!" Guilmon attacked a particular Stingmon. It came out that that was the real one, 'cause every other Stingmon dissapeard. Ken bit his lip.<br>"But how?" he asked, more himself than Takuto.  
>"It was easy. I noticed that the fake ones hadn't a shadow but the real one had. Than Guilmon had just to attack to make the fake ones dissapear." expplained Takuto. Ken smirked.<br>-Maybe he isn't so much dumb how I thought.- Ken thought.

"Rock Breaker!" Guilmon lunged at Stingmon.  
>"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon countered. Both Digimon struggled for a while, but Stingmon won, kicking Guilmon to the other side of the arena.<p>

~HP State Guilmon 85 HP Stingmon 90 HP~

"Ugh, Guilmon, are you alright?" asked Takuto his partner.  
>"Yupp, I am." replied Guilmon as he got on his feet. Takuto noticed that Ken pulled out a Blue Card. So he wanted to make Stingmon digivoluve? Takuto pulled his own card out.<p>

"DIGIMODIFY, MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" Both boys swiped their cards at the same time.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

"Stingmon Matrix digivolution to...JewelBeemon!"

"Guilmon digivoluves to...Growlmon!"  
>"Growlmon Matrix digivolution to...WarGrowlmon!"<p>

"Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon fired a blast at JewelBeemon.  
>"DigiModify, Hyper Speed activate!" Ken swiped a card. JewelBeemon escaped the attack and flew around WarGrowlmon. WarGrowlmon tried to keep him on eye, but he soon got dizzy. He shoke his head. JewelBeemon appeared behind WarGrowlmon.<br>"Spike Buster!" JewelBeemon attacked with his Javelin. Though WarGrowlmon was covered in armor, JewelBeemon managed to hit a weak spot, causing WarGrowlmon to yell in pain.  
>"Radiation Blade!" WarGrowlmon countered with his blades, cutting JewelBeemon and kicking him down so he hit the dirt.<br>"DigiModify, Power Up activate!" Takuto slashed swiftly his card.  
>"Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon fired a blast before JewelBeemon could recover. The Power Up card dubled the attacks power and damage at JewelBeemon.<p>

~HP State WarGrowlmon 75 HP JewelBeemon 70 HP~

Ken bit his lip. He cursed siently. This wasn't the thing he planned.

"Shot Claw!" JewelBeemon attacked with his claws, but WarGrowlmon countered with his blades.  
>"Radiation Blade!"<br>"Spike Buster!"

Both, blades and javelin crashed into each other. Both Digimon struggled for a while and backed off, only to crash into each other again. "Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon fired a blast at JewelBeemon. Ken smirked. He just waited for that fool to make a wrong step.  
>"DigiModify, Mercurymon, Dark Reflection activate!" In JewelBeemons hands appeared again two Irony Shields, one of them absorbing the attack and the other releasing a darker, stronger version of the attack at WarGrowlmon. The attack hit WarGrowlmon, who de-digivoluved to Guilmon. Guilmon was hurt but he seemed to be able to fight.<p>

~HP State Guilmon 40 HP JewelBeemon 70 HP~

"Impressive, I must say. But it's over." said Ken, pulling out an another card. This was green with a blue dino shape. "DigiModify, Warp Digivolution activate!"

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"JewelBeemon, warp digivolution to... GranKuwagamon!"

~GranKuwagamon Title: Demon of the Deep Forest Level: Mega Attribute: Virus Type: Insectoid Digimon Attacks: Dimension Scissors and Catastrophe~

Takuto bit his lip at the sight of the giant black insectoid Digimon. He looked back at Guilmon.

"You ready?" he asked, as Guilmon nodded.

[Shinka Theme 'One Vision' by Digimon Tamers plays]

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Guilmon warp digivolution to... Gallantmon!"

"Dimension Scissors!" GranKuwgamon attacked with his scissors. Gallantmon whistled and covered himself with his cape. The attack went through the cape but Gallantmon was gone. As GranKuwagamon turned around he saw Gallantmon on Grani. Gallantmon put his cape back and pointed with his lance at the insect Digimon.

"Lightning Joust!" He fired a blast at GranKuwagamon. GranKuwagamon yelled in pain and tried to smash Gallantmon but Gallantmon released an another blast at him.  
>"Shield of the Just!" He fired an immense purifying blast at GranKuwagamon, causing much damage to the insect Digimon.<br>"Dimension Scissors!" GranKuwagamon managed to smash Grani with his attack and Gallantmon fell almost down.

"Hold on!" said Grani as Gallantmon got up.  
>"How about a Unsion attack?" Gallantmon suggested.<br>"Right." replied Grani.

"Dragon Driver!" Both Digimon crashed right into GranKuwgamon's back, between his wings. GranKuwagamon gave an another yell, but Gallantmon and Grani were unharmed. "Damn!" Ken cursed. Takuto gave a confident smile.

~HP State Gallantmon/Grani 35 HP GranKuwagamon 40 HP~

"How about ending this?" suggested Gallantmon. Takuto pulled out a card.  
>"DigiModify, Power Up activate!"<br>"Shield of the Just!"  
>"Yuggoth Blaster!"<p>

The fused attacks hit GranKuwagamon right into the spot which was weakned by the Dragon Driver. Parts of his wings were burned by the attack and GranKuwagamon roared, before he de-digivoluved back to Wormmon and fainted.

"The match is over! Gallantmon and Takuto, and, well, Grani, have won!" exclaimed Itsuki. Gallantmon jumped off Grani and de-digivoluved to Guilmon.

"Thanks!" he said to Grani.  
>"Anytime again!" replied Grani before he flied off.<p>

Ken was outside the arena. Wormmon followed him without saying a word. Ken was furious. How could this fool beat him so easy? He didn't meet with his brother yet but he was sure that Sam would mock him.

"Ken, are you alright?" asked Wormmon. Ken didn't answered. He was lost in his thoughts.  
>"Hey Ken!" Ken heard a familiar voice. He didn't turn around to see that it was his brother.<br>"What do you want?" he asked his older brother.  
>"What a rough battle. But you have lost." said Sam with a grin on his face. MarineAngemon was sitting on his shoulder.<br>"So..." asked Ken. Sam sighed and crossed his arms. "Alright, maybe you losed, but it was an impressive battle. Maybe you're a worth opponent for me." said Sam.  
>"Puuu..." said MarineAngemon. Ken grined.<br>"Dream about it. I'm here the superior one." he replied.  
>"Than, how about a battle?" Sam asked.<br>"Good." Ken nodded.

What a day! The Tamers got two new teammates and Ken seemed like he has reconclised with his brother. Two more battles are waiting till the Semi-Finals begin. Who will win? Hikaru or Akira, Rene or Akari? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Rumble Arena Championship!

[Ending Theme 'My Tommorow' by Digimon Tamers plays]

Hikaru: Ready for your doom Akira?  
>Akira: And why do you look so nervous?<br>Calumon: Com'n Hikaru, Elecmon, you can beat them!  
>Rene: Sheesh, this'll be hard.<br>Akari: Lil, show them what you got!  
>Renamon: I'm suggesting the readers to read the next chapter.<br>BlackGatomon: To see how I beat Renamon.  
>Elecmon: Who says that you will win?<br>BlackAgumon: And who says that YOU will win?  
>Impmon: Keep R&amp;R! Next time will be also revelated who will battle who in the Semi-Finals! Ba-boom! <p>


	17. Shadows

Here is chapter 16. Only three chapters more to go and I've finished this. P.S Thanks for the reviews.

Enjoy!

[Opening Theme 'Never Give Up' by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

16. Chapter

Shadows

"Sir?" asked Megumi as she walked into Yungs office. He sat and crossed his fingers, glaring at Megumi through his black sunglasses.  
>"How is our project doing?" asked Yung.<br>"We're almost done, sir." replied Megumi.  
>"Good." Yung stood up and turned to the window behind him. "And what about the Hackers group that had infiltrated in the DRA Tournament?"<br>"The 2nd Round is still going. Akari and Akira are the remaining ones who have to pass it. Arisa had already passed it." replied Megumi.  
>"Tell them to drag the Tournament out as long as they can. We have to finish project 'Dimension Destroyer' at least before the Final Round ends. And tell them that at least one of them must come to the Final round." said Yung. "What Arisa regards, I will personaly take care about her."<br>"I will." replied Megumi and went out. Yung grined deviosly. No one will stop him.

[Intro Theme 'Dead Inside' by Skillet plays]

-Just stay calm.- Hikaru thought as she entered the arena together with Elecmon and Calumon. -Alright, alright. I'm batteling Akira. What's the big deal? Elecmon is strong enough to defead BlackAgumon. At least I hope so.-  
>Hikaru tried to stay strong and brave, but she had to admit that she was far more than just a little nervous. Elecmon and Calumon looked relaxed. Dean and Veemon were maybe easy to beat, but Akira and BlackAgumon are on a far higher level. -Just stay cool.- Hikaru thought. Honestly, she didn't thought that she will be able to stay cool while the battle.<p>

Akira walked from one side of the room to the other. BlackAgumon looked at him.  
>-Drag the Tournament out as long as you can.- Megumi's voice echoed in Akira's mind. He hated it when he had to follow someone's, especially Yung's orders. He would likely leave the Hackers Organisation but he couldn't. Not before the others from his group see what fool Yung is. "I hate this."<br>"So, what should we do now?" asked BlackAgumon. Akira rubed his head.  
>"I have no idea." said Akira, but than he remembered something. "Unless,... Wait, Megumi only told us the new order. But the others have no idea about it. So, instead slowing the Tournament down, we will speed up."<br>"Speed up?" asked BlackAgumon. Akira nodded. "And how?"  
>"You'll see. I have a plan." replied Akira.<p>

"Com'n Hikaru, Elecmon, you can beat him!" cheered Calumon and waved with the pompons.  
>"I'm honestly glad that Hikaru didn't push us to dress up like cheerleaders." said Terriermon.<br>"Well, you would sure look cute in a silky dress. Heh, he...Ba-boom!" replied Impmon grining. Terriermon's face turned to red.  
>"What did you say? Come here and I will stuff you into a dress!" said Terriermon angrily. Kenny looked confused at them while Arisa rolled her eyes.<br>"Terriermon, remember your moto. Momantai!" said Kenny.  
>"Guys you had already a battle. I don't think that it's the time for a rematch." said Arisa.<br>"You guys shouldn't take offences so easily." said Nanami.  
>"That's right." said DemiDevimon.<br>"I don't think that they'll ever learn it." said Guilmon. Terriermon and Impmon both turned to him.  
>"And who told you to give us lessons?" both asked at the same time. Guilmon just giggled, as did the rest of the team.<br>"What?"

Hikaru and Elecmon walked out, just as Akira and BlackAgumon. Hikaru looked around nervously and smiled as she saw her friends cheering.

"Ready, Rumble!" announced Itsuki.  
>"DIGIMODIFY, DIGI-ARENA ACTIVATE!" both swiped their cards.<p>

~HP State Elecmon 100 HP BlackAgumon 100 HP~

"SpitFire!" BlackAgumon fired a flame at Elecmon.  
>"Super Thunder Strike!" Elecmon countered, his attack getting through BlackAgumon's and hitting him.<br>"Lighting Knife!" Elecmon threw knives at BlackAgumon.  
>"Baby Flame!" BlackAgumon spewed flaming breath and melted the knives. "Spitfire!" He fired an another flame at Elecmon which was dodged.<br>"DigiModify, Power Up activate!" Akira slashed a card. Hikaru bit her lip, but she was supriesed that BlackAgumon didn't attack. BlackAgumon just stared at Elecmon.  
>"Super Thunder Strike!" Elecmon attacked.<br>"DigiModify Hyper Speed activate!" Akira slashed his card. BlackAgumon quickly escaped the attack and appeared behind Elecmon.

"Spitfire!" The attack hit Elecmon's back with doubled power.  
>"Tai Atari!" BlackAgumon slashed with his claws at Elecmon. Elecmon yelled in pain as the attack hit him.<br>"Elecmon!" shouted Hikaru. She than pulled out a card. "DigiModify Garurumon, Howl Attack activate!"  
>"Howl Attack!" Elecmon howled at BlackAgumon who covered his ears.<br>"DigiModify, Hyper Wing Activate!" Akira swiped his card. On BlackAgumons back grew two pairs of shiny wings. He rose up, escaping the attack. Elecmon turned around and faced BlackAgumon.  
>"DigiModify, Hyper Wing activate!" Hikaru slashed her card. Elecmon rosed up too.<br>"Super Thunder Strike!" Elecmon fired his attack at BlackAgumon.  
>"Spitfire!" The flame went into the thunder causing it to explode. Smoke appeared between them and Elecmon wasn't able to see where BlackAgumon is.<br>"Tai Atari!" BlackAgumon knocked Elecmon off with his attack.

~HP State Elecmon 70 HP BlackAgumon 80 HP~

"We should this finish as soon as we can, BlackAgumon." said Akira pulling out a black card with a yellow dinosaur. "DigiModify Warp Digivolution activate!"

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"BlackAgumon, warp digivolution to...BlackWarGreymon!"

BlackWarGreymon rose up proudly and brandished his claws. Elecmon and Hikaru gulped.

"It still isn't over." said Hikaru pulling out a yellow card with a orange dinosaur. "DigiModify, Warp Digivolution activate!"

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Elecmon, warp digivolution to...SaberLeomon!" SaberLeomon faced BlackWarGreymon, brandishing his fangs. He growled.  
>"Howling Crusher!" SaberLeomon jumped at BlackWarGreymon and tried to tear him with his claws.<br>"Dramon Killer!" BlackWarGreymon dodged the attack with his claws. SaberLeomon jumped by side.  
>"Black Tornado!" BlackWarGreymon twirled and attacked SaberLeomon, hiting him right into his chest. SaberLeomon growled and backed off.<br>"Terra Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon fired a ball of energy at SaberLeomon. SaberLeomon hit the dirt.  
>"SaberLeomon!" Hikaru yelled.<p>

~HP State SaberLeomon 45 HP BlackWarGreymon 75 HP~

"If we have luck, this battle will be soon over." said Akira.  
>"The easiest way is that Hikaru and SaberLeomon give up, but I don't think that they would do that." replied BlackWarGreymon.<br>"Com'n SaberLeomon, we have to win this!" cheered Hikaru as SaberLeomon got slowly up.  
>"How pathetic." whispered Akira. BlackWarGreymon flied up and formed a new ball of dark energy.<br>"Terra Destroyer!"  
>"DigiModify, Hyper Speed activate!" Hikaru slashed her card. SaberLeomon could escape the attack and the ball left a big crater where SaberLeomon was a second ago.<br>"DigiModify, MegaGargomon, Mega Barrage activate!" Hikaru slashed an another card. On SaberLeomon's body appeared an aromor, similar to MegaGargomon's, full with missles.

"Mega Barrage!"

He fired a barrage of missles at BlackWarGreymon. BlackWarGreymon managed to dodge some of them but the others he had to escape. Two missles hit him directly and exploded.

"Yes!" hissed Hikaru as she heared a cough from Akira. "Huh?" she looked at him and Akira pointed upwards. Hikaru glanced upwards and bit her lip. BlackWarGreymon shielded himself with his black hexagonal shield. The attack didn't even leave a scratch. BlackWarGreymon put his shield back and twirled.

"Black Tornado!"

He attacked SaberLeomon who got caugh in supriese just as Hikaru did. The attack was a direct hit, but SaberLeomon seemed to be still in the game. However, he stood in the corner of the arena.

"Perfect. DigiModify, Power Up activate!" Akira slashed a card.  
>"Terra Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon formed again a ball of energy, this time twice bigger than the last. He threw it at SaberLeomon, as Hikaru realized what she did wrong. Not being able to escape SaberLeomon got crushed by the attack and fainted, de-digivoluving to Elecmon.<p>

"The match is over, Akira and BlackWarGreymon have won!" exclaimed Itsuki.

~HP State Elecmon 0 HP BlackWarGreymon 60 HP~

"This wasn't something I would expect." said Hikaru as she picked Elecmon up.  
>"I'm sorry." replied Elecmon.<br>"It's not your fault. I was the one who realized to late that everything was a trap." said Hikaru and glanced over to Akira and BlackAgumon who walked out of the arena.

"The plan worked." said BlackAgumon. "What's next?"  
>"First, we will wait for the results for the Semi-Finals and than I will see what we will to next." said Akira.<p>

"I'm sorry guys. I've lost." said Hikaru as she and Elecmon met the Tamers in the common room.  
>"It's not your fault. It happens sometimes." replied Arisa.<br>"Yeah, and Akira and BlackAgumon are far stronger than you." said Terriermon crossing his arms.  
>"Terriermon..." Kenny tried to warn his partner.<br>"And what should that mean?" Hikaru's and Elecmon's face grew slowly red.  
>"You had no chance at the beginning of the battle." replied Terriermon, not noticing that Hikaru and Elecmon were ready to whipe the floor with him. At that point, Impmon jumped in.<br>"Says the Digimon who cannot reach his Mega Lv. Ba-boom!" he said mockingly. Terriermon's face turned red and he became angry. He growled.  
>"And what should that mean? I will reach my Mega Lv, you'll see." he said.<br>"Ow, really!" replied Impmon.  
>"Yeah!" said Terriermon and both Digimon stared at each other angrily. You could see sparks flying between them from the intensity of their staring contest. The Tamers and the Digimon gave confused looks, exept Arisa and Kenny, who sighed. Guilmon walked in between the two Digimon and tried to separate them.<br>"Alright guys, enough of this circus, we have better things to do." He pushed Impmon away, leaving Terriermon confused. "And you should better shut up your mouth. Stay out of trouble." Guilmon whispered into Impmon's ear.  
>"Alright, alright." replied Impmon.<br>"Is this often happening?" Nanami asked Rene.  
>"Sorrowly." Rene nodded. Nanami smiled.<br>"Well, I see that at least it is never boring in your team." she said.  
>"Well, it's time to go now back to our seats." said Takuto.<br>"Rene, ready for your battle?" Taito started to push Rene to the entrance.  
>"Taito, why are you pushing me? I can perfectly walk by myslef." replied Rene.<br>"A bit to slow." said Shoutmon and giggled. The result was that he got an angry look from Rene. He gulped.

Satoshi and ExAgumon walked around. The second battle should begin shortly and they were on their way to their seats.

"This Tournament is far more interesting than last year." said ExAgumon. "You think?" Satoshi stared at him, confused.  
>"Yupp, this time there are two rival groups batteling and..." ExAgumon didn't finish his sentence. They heared someone other talking around the corner. Just than Noah and Wizardmon stepped out.<p>

"Oh, hey." greeted Satoshi.  
>"Helo." replied Noah. "You are Satoshi, aren't you? The champion of the last year Tournament." "Yes." replied Satoshi. "And, you are Noah. Nice to meet you."<br>"Hi Wizardmon, long time not seen!" said ExAgumon happily.  
>"Yeah." replied Wizardmon. His voice had a serious tone.<br>"Alright, how many Royal Knights are in this Tournament?" asked Satoshi. Noah blinked supriesly. "First Guilmon as Gallantmon, than Wizardmon as Dynasmon, than ExAgumon as Omnimon,... who's next?" Satoshi explained. He crossed his arms and smiled at the confused Noah. This was a strange situation to Noah. He didn't expected an another Tamer with a Royal Knight partner. The fact that two Demon Lords were still in the Tournament was shocking enough.  
>"And I still think that an another particular Knight is here, beside us." said ExAgumon amused.<p>

[A/N: Try to guess which Digimon is the missing Royal Knight.^^ He is a dragon Digimon.]

"So, are there any problems?" asked Satoshi.  
>"No." replied Noah coldly. "Well, I hope you have fun at the Tournament, 'cause I do. You two had a great fight, but it seems like Arisa and Impmon were better." said ExAgumon.<br>"Don't remind me on that." said Wizardmon and glanced swiftly away. Noah looked at his partner and and than his look went back to Satoshi. Satoshi frowned.  
>"Alright, I know that you two have had problems with accepting the fact about,...about Arisa and her partner, but we have a greater problem now." said Satoshi. Noah blinked.<br>"You know it?" he asked.  
>"Of course I do. I'm not blind." replied Satoshi. Noah turned his back.<br>"I had already this conversation with Takuto. I don't need an another one." said Noah.  
>"And, was it sucessfull?" asked Satoshi.<br>"No. I'm still at the beginning." replied Noah angrily.  
>"It's up to you to chose what you will do. I have already chosen." said Satoshi and he and ExAgumon walked away. Noah frowned. He had no idea what he should do.<p>

"Welcome to the last part of the 2nd round. We still have one more battle and than we will see who is batteling in the Semi-Finals!" said Itsuki. The crowd cheered as Rene, Renamon, Akari and BlackGatomon walked out.

"Ready to lose?" asked Akari.  
>"Didn't we heared that already?" asked Rene. Akari smiled deviosly.<br>"You have no chance against us." she said.  
>"Maybe, but I can try, there is nothing to lose." replied Rene.<br>"Exept for this battle." replied Lilith.  
>"I'm ready." said Renamon.<p>

"Ready, Rumble!" exclaimed Itsuki.  
>"DIGIMODIFY, DIGI-ARENA ACTIVATE!" both girls slashed their cards.<p>

~HP State Renamon 100 HP BlackGatomon 100 HP~

"Power Paw!" Renamon's paws and feet glowed in blue as she charged at Lilith.  
>"Lighting Paw!" BlackGatomon countered swiftly. Both attacks clashed as the Digimon passed each other. Than both turned around and attacked again. "Kohenkyo!" This time, before BlackGatomon could hit Renamon, Renamon dissapeared and appeared on BlackGatomon's place. BlackGatomon turned around as Renamon attacked again.<br>"Power Paw!" Renamon hit Lilith and knocked her to the other side of the arena. Lilith got slowly up.  
>"Is that everything you got? Pathetic." she asked Renamon. "I've batteled stronger Digimon than you."<br>"I believe you did." Renamon said and leapt into the air. "Diamond Storm!" Sharp razor leaves flied at BlackGatomon.  
>"DigiModify Hyper Speed activate!" Akari activated a card. BlackGatomon escaped the leaves and went out of Renamon's sight. Renamon stepped back, glancing around. Than she sensed Lilith and turned around.<p>

"Lighting Paw!" BlackGatomon hit Renamon in the face. The fox Digimon staggered back, rubbing her cheek.  
>"Diamond Storm!" Renamon jumped and attacked.<br>"DigiModify, WarGreymon's Brave Shield activate!" Akari slashed a card. A yellow hexagonal shield, with the Crest of Courage appeared in front of Lilith, defending her from Renamon's attack.  
>"Cat's Eyes!" Lilith hypnosed Renamon, who fell asleep.<br>"How cool! I thought it will paralyze Renamon but this is even better." said Akari.  
>"You bet it!" replied Lilith.<br>"Ow, Renamon, wake up!" yelled Rene.

~HP State Renamon 80 HP BlackGatomon 90 HP~

"And now, let's give it some fire. DigiModify, Greymon Nova Blast activate!" Akari slashed a card.  
>"Nova Blast!" BlackGatomon fired a fireball at Renamon. The attack was a direct hit, but Renamon was still asleep.<br>"Com'n, wake up!" shouted Rene as she heared Akari laughing.  
>"Your shouting won't help Renamon. After BlackGatomon used her attack, it will pass a longer period till Renamon awakes." Akari said.<br>"Just great." Rene pulled out a card. "Well, if I can't get her awake, than I will at least defend her. DigiModify, Defend, Plug in S activate!"  
>"This won't help you. Ready Lil?" Akari pulled out a Blue Card.<br>-Oh, no!- Rene thought.

[Shinka Theme 'Slash' by Digimon Tamers plays]

"DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution activate!" Akari slashed the card.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

"BlackGatomon, Matrix Digivolution to...LadyDevimon!"

LadyDevimon flew above Renamon. Than she charged for an another attack.

"Darkness Wave!" LadyDevimon fired a powerfull blast at Renamon. Renamon got badly hurted by the attack, but the Defend card lowered the damage. She still sleept. LadyDevimon smirked deviously as her arm transformed into a spear.

"Shall we end this? I think so. Black Wing!" LadyDevimon lunged at Renamon to stab her.  
>"No! Renamon!" Rene cried loudly out. Just as LadyDevimon hit the ground a cloud of dust formed. In the next second Renamon jumped out, undamaged. On the ground was LadyDevimon lieing. She and Akari were confused.<br>"But how?" asked Akari.  
>"I woke up in the last second and managed to use my 'Konhenkyo' attack to switch places." explained Renamon. Akari clenched her teeth. Rene gave a sigh of relief and pulled her own Blue Card.<p>

"DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution activate!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

"Renamon digivoluves to...Kyubimon!"  
>"Kyubimon, Matrix digivolution to...Taomon!"<p>

~HP State Taomon 60 HP LadyDevimon 85 HP~

"You won't beat me, Black Wing!" LadyDevimon lunged with her spear at Taomon. Taomon pulled out her brush and countered. Both brush and spear clashed into each other.  
>"Evil Wing!" LadyDevimon released countless bats, who attacked Taomon. Taomon tried to protect herself, slamming each bat with her brush, but it were to many. They bit her rapidly.<br>"Taomon!" shouted Rene.  
>"Darkness Wave!" LadyDevimon sent an another blast at Taomon, who was to busy with the bats to notice the blast. The blast made a direct hit and exploded. However, Taomon rose up out of the dust cloud, surrounded by papers.<br>"Thousand Spells!" Taomon wraped LadyDevimon with the papers and detonated them. The explosions caused a cloud of smoke appearing around LadyDevimon, but after the smoke cleared, it was clear that LadyDevimon was still in the game.

~HP State Taomon 40 HP LadyDevimon 65 HP~

"Black Wing!" LadyDevimon released her bats again.  
>"Talisman Spell!" Taomon formed a shield with the ying-yang symbol to defend herself. However, the bats kept attacking and Taomon slowly grew tired.<br>"Right, try to destroy that shield." LadyDevimon ordered her bats.  
>"Not so fast, DigiModify, Power Up activate!" Rene slashed a card. Taomon felt her power increasing and she was able to hold her shield for a longer period. LadyDevimon clenched her teeth.<br>"Try this, Darkness Wave!" She sent a blast at the shield. It didn't cause much damage.  
>"And one more. Darkness Wave!" The blast made this time much more damage to the weakened shield.<br>"Evil Wing!" LadyDevimon attacked again with her spear, breaking through the shield. She knocked Taomon with her spear off and Taomon hit the ground. LadyDevimon flew above her with a selfconfidenced smile.

"Now we will end this." she said.  
>"I don't think so. Talisman of Light!" The exaushted Taomon fired the symbol at LadyDevimon. LadyDevimon escaped it swiftly.<br>"DigiModify, Combo activate, Power up and Dorugoramon, DORU Djinn activate!" Akari slashed her cards.  
>"DORU Djinn!" LadyDevimon released a powerfull shockwave at Taomon. Taomon fainted and de-digivoluved to Renamon.<p>

~HP State Renamon 0 HP LadyDevimon 60 HP~

"Akari and LadyDevimon won the battle!" exclaimed Itsuki. Akari and BlackGatomon grined and walked out. Rene runned over to her partner.  
>"You okay?" she asked Renamon.<br>"Yes but it's now up to Arisa, Impmon, Takuto and Guilmon to stop the Hackers." said Renamon.

"Sheesh, that was a tense battle." said Taito as Rene and Renamon walked in the common room.  
>"So, we're joining the cheerleaders team?" asked Rene with a smile.<br>"Don't worry, I will get you the accessories you need." said Hikaru, and everyone giggled.

"Ahm, excuse me." They heared Itsuki's voice and turned to the screen. The Hackers team also walked into the room. "Now we will pick randomly who will battle who in the Semi-Finals."

On the screen appeared Arisa, Impmon, Takuto, Guilmon, Akira, BlackAgumon, Akari and BlackGatomon's picture. Than the pictures turned face down, shuffled and paired up. Than they turned face up. The result (again) schoked the Tamers.

"And that's what they call random picking." said Takuto sarcassticaly, crossing his arms.

The result was:

1. Akira Tatekawa and BlackAgumon vs. Akari Inoue and BlackGatomon 2. Arisa Bunya and Impmon vs. Takuto Satome and Guilmon

Seems like a rough battle will wait for Impmon and Guilmon. Who will face who in the Finals? And what is Yung's plan? Find it out in the next episode of Digimon Tamers Rumble Arena Championship!

[Ending Theme 'My Tommorow' by Digimon Tamers plays]

Impmon: Seems like we're next time batteling Pineapple head.  
>Guilmon: Only one will pass.<br>Akira: I have to speed up this.  
>Arisa: And how? And why?<br>Akira: You will see.  
>Yung: Soon, soon my plan will turn into reality. And than no one will stop me! Ha, ha, ha...<br>Noah: Keep R&R! 


	18. The Battle Within: Beelzemon vs Gallant

First, I wanna apologize. When I've written Dragon Digimon, I meant a particular Rookie Lv. My fault!

[Opening Theme 'Never Give Up' by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

17. Chapter

The Battle Within: Beelzemon vs. Gallantmon

It was night in the Alpha D-City Central Park. On the sky shined only the Data Streams, from which Alpha D-City was protected by some sorts of programm, like each other bigger city. Everything seemed to be peacefull and calm, exept the one or other couple, teen or Digimon who passed by. Speaking of Digimon, a purple imp like Digimon walked through the park, kicking an empty can of coke. He was followed by a teen girl. He kicked the can at a tree, hitting it.

"Ba-boom! This's what I call a bullseye." said Impmon. Arisa yawned. She was tired, but she couldn't sleep. She was too exited about the battle tommorow.  
>"So, what should we do now Imp?" asked Arisa.<br>"If you are tired than go back to the hotel. I will come leater. Ba-boom!" replied Impmon.  
>"I'm not tired." said Arisa though she knew she was wrong. "I just can't stop thinking about the battle tommorow."<br>"You are not the only one. And I don't think that you will this time be able to stop me and Pineapple head from fighting." said Impmon, with grin. Arisa rolled with her eyes.  
>"Last time you two tried to kill each other for the X-time. This is diffrent. This is an offical limited battle." replied Arisa. She noticed the devious smile on Impmon's white face. She sighed.<br>"I have no idea what you have planned for tommorow..." She said, placing a hand on her hip. "But please don't try anything what you will regret leater."  
>"Okay." replied Impmon frowing.<p>

A red dinosaur Digimon sniffed the air. He had a strange feeling. It was a kind of sixth sense. The sixth sense of a Digimon was to feel the presence of the other Digimon. However, Guilmon had as a Royal Knight a kind of seveth sense for evil. Next to him stood Takuto. Both were in the central park of Alpha D-City, in a open place, surrounded by trees.

"Hey Guil, what is it?" Takuto asked.  
>"I'm not sure. I just have a strange feeling." replied Guilmon and sniffed the air again.<br>"Sure that that aren't just the nerves?" asked Takuto. He and Guilmon went into the park to calm down, since both were nervous about the battle tommorow. Guilmon sighed.  
>"Maybe. I just can't stop thinking about tommorow." he said.<br>"Me too. So, have you an idea how to beat Impmon?" asked Takuto. Guilmon shoke his head.  
>"Nope, since I'm pretty sure the battle tommorow won't be like the ones from the past. But I will give my best." Guilmon sniffed the air again. His seventh sense never betrayed him. He knew that they weren't alone.<br>"Guilmon, what's wrong?" asked Takuto. Guilmon's pupils shrinked.  
>"We're not alone." he said. Just than they heared someone walking towards them and noticed two shadowed figures. They couldn't see who the shadows were, since it was pretty dark and there was no street lamp nearby. Than Guilmon's pupils grew. He blinked.<p>

"Impmon? Arisa?" Guilmon asked. Both figures came closer and now Takuto could clearly see that Guilmon was right.  
>"Oh, good evening you two." greeted Arisa with a smile. Takuto stared at her, admiting to himself that she had a wonderfull smile. Arisa stepped back nervously as he noticed that Takuto is glaring at her. "Good evening. What are you two doing here in the middle of the night?" Guilmon's question pulled Takuto back to reality.<br>"The same we can ask you two." replied Impmon.  
>"We were just walking around, that's all." answered Takuto.<br>"Ditto." Arisa crossed her arms on her back. This was a tensing situation for both teams. A minute or two passed in deadly silence, till Impmon deceided to break it.  
>"So, Pinapple head, ready to lose tommorow?" he asked.<br>"No, and you?" replied Guilmon.  
>"Nope." answered Impmon.<br>"Whoever wins the battle must face either Akari and BlackGatomon or Akira and BlackAgumon in the Final round." said Arisa.  
>"Well, I'm also planning to become the Worlds Master Tamer." said Takuto. "And you?"<br>"I didn't thought about that so much." replied Arisa.  
>"You did." said Impmon. "You said that it was your dream to compete at the Tournament to become the Worlds Master Tamer."<br>"Yes but the Hackers threw it all to the second place. Now I wanna just make sure the Hackers are defeaded and no one will suffer like last year." replied Arisa.  
>"You are still hunted by what happened last year?" asked Takuto. Arisa nodded. Guilmon gave a smile and looked at Impmon.<br>"Well you are not the only one." said Guilmon looking at Impmon who crossed his arms.  
>"And what should that mean?" asked the imp Digimon frowning. Arisa smiled.<br>"Well maybe we should go back now." she said.  
>"Alright." Impmon was about to turn around as he noticed Guilmon's extended claw. He first looked confused at it, than he took it.<br>"How about this, each will give his best at the battle. At the end, we will see who is better." said Guilmon.  
>"I agree with you Pineapple head." said Impmon. Arisa and Takuto smiled, both happy that their partners are getting along.<p>

The next morning the Tamers were at the Arena waiting for the battles to begin. Only Takuto, Arisa, Impmon and Guilmon waited in the common room. Akari, Akira, BlackAgumon and BlackGatomon were outside, at the arena.

"I just can't wait till Arisa and Takuto's battle begins." said Rene.  
>"Me too." said Hikaru.<br>"Since Impmon as Beelzemon and Guilmon as Gallantmon are old rivals, plus the fact that Beelzemon is a Demon Lord and Gallantmon a Royal Knight, it will be an exiting battle." said Kenny.  
>"This reminds me on a kind of epic battle. A Holy Knight, leaded by light and justice, battles a Demon, an incarnation of darkness and evil." said Nanami.<br>"Nice. But I wonder who will win." said Taito.

Down at the arena, Akari and BlackGatomon waited on one side of the arena. Akira and BlackAgumon were on the other side, but they both went to Itsuki and Datamon for some reason. Akira whispered something into Itsuki's ear and Itsuki nodded. Than Akira and BlackAgumon went back to their part of the arena. Itsuki than begun to speak.

"Helo Tamers and Digimon! Welcome to the Semi-Finals of our DRA Tournament!" The crowd cheered and Itsuki countined. "Today we will see who will battle in the Final Round. However, I got a massage that Akira and BlackAgumon are giving up."

The crowd started to whisper. The Tamers were supriesed. At the common room, Arisa frowned.

-Why would Akira give up so easily?- she thought. She knew that Akira would never give up a battle, exept his partner is in danger. She deceided to find it out.

"And that would mean that Akari and BlackGatomon are going to the Finals." said Itsuki. Akari and Lilith gave a satisfied smile. "Which means that in few minutes will start the battle between Arisa and Impmon and Takuto and Guilmon!"

Akira and BlackAgumon walked down the corridor. He wasn't satisfied with his desicion, but he had to speed this Tournament up. Giving up a battle was the best he could do. He saw Arisa and Impmon walking towards them.

"Alright, what the heck was that?" asked Arisa.  
>"None of your buissnes." replied Akira angrily. He was really bad mooded and he didn't need someone to make it worse. He tried to pass by Arisa but she was standing in his way.<br>"You won't go nowhere till I get an explanation." Arisa sounded serious. Akira gave a sigh. He knew how stubborn Arisa could be and that when she was serious, she meant what she said.  
>"Ok, I explain you the situation. Yung called me a day ago and he wanted me to tell the others to drag the Tournament out as long as we can. That's why I wanna speed this a Tournament up, so his plans will fall into water. Sorrowly, he didn't told me what he is planning." said Akira.<br>"And you gave up? Why didn't you battle Akari and Lilith so you could get into the Final Round?" asked Impmon.  
>"Like I said, I needed to speed this up. And anyways, I think it will be better when Akari and Lilith get into the Finals. That's why you two must win your battle with Takuto and Guilmon." said Akira. "Something tells me that only you two can beat Akari and Lilith."<p>

Arisa gave a sigh and stepped out of Akira's way. She than crossed her arms.

"Alright, but you must than try to convince the Hacker to leave the Organisation when I'm done with Akari." she said.  
>"And how do you know that you two will win?" asked BlackAgumon.<br>"Something tells me that we will win." replied Arisa and turned to Akira. "We gotta go. Wish us luck."  
>"I will." Akira nodded as Arisa and Impmon went to the entrance to the arena. At the Arena, Takuto and Guilmon were already waiting for them. At the entrance for the seats were Noah and Wizardmon standing.<p>

"Guilmon said that Impmon is now his 'friend'. I really wonder if he will have so much courage to beat him." said Noah.  
>"I think he will. As Gallantmon, he was always the loyalest to King Drassil and never backed off a battle. It will be interesting to see them batteling." said Wizardmon.<p>

"This is it Imp. No backing off." said Arisa. Impmon nodded.  
>"Ready for the battle Guil?" asked Takuto. Guilmon nodded. Both Digimon were ready, exited and determinated to win.<br>"Ready, Rumble!" exclaimed Itsuki.  
>"DIGIMODIFY, DIGI-ARENA ACTIVATE!" Both Tamers swiped their cards.<p>

~HP State Impmon 100 HP Guilmon 100 HP~

[Intro Theme 'Gone Forever' by Three Days Grace plays]

Both Tamers than rose their Digivices. On the screens appeared the words 'Warp Digivolution'. Guilmon and Impmon covered a red/purple cocoon like egg made of data.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Impmon Warp Digivolution to..."/"Guilmon Warp Digivolution to..."

"Beelzemon!"/"Gallantmon!"

"Huh? Why did they make their Digimon digivoluve so soon?" asked Nanami.  
>"I think that they want to leave the battle to their partners. Arisa and Takuto will sure help their partners if needed, but Gallantmon and Beelzemon will have a battle on their own." said Rene.<br>"I think that that's cool." said Shoutmon.  
>"Yes. That will make the battle even more exitefull." said DemiDevimon.<br>"Well, I will cheer for both." said Calumon waving with his pompons.  
>"Me too." Hikaru pulled out a green pair of pompons, making the Tamers sweatdropp at that sight.<p>

Gallantmon rised his lance and Beelzemon his claws. Both Digimon lunged at each other, the lance and the metal glove clashing. Both Digimon struggled and at the end backed off. Beelzemon pulled his guns out and aimed them at Gallantmon.  
>"Double Impact!" He fired at Gallantmon who defended himself with his shield.<br>"This won't have a great effect on me." said Gallantmon as Beelzemon stopped shooting and charged up his lance.  
>"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon fired a blast from his lance. Beelzemon smirked and placed the guns back. The blast hit it's target, but Gallantmon sensed that he had missed.<br>"Don't think that I will let you to beat me just like that." he heard a voice behind. Gallantmon turned around and Beelzemon kicked him with his spiked boot. Gallantmon stuttered backwards but he still was on his feet. He lunged with his lance at Beelzemon.

Beelzemon easily escaped the tackle by stepping by side, but he than noticed the shield flying at him. He managed to jump and land behind Gallantmon, who turned around and attacked with his lance again. Beelzemon had to dodge the attack with his metal covered glove. Gallantmon than lunged with his lance again. Beelzemon crouched to escape this attack. As he rose up, he spined, kicking Gallantmon again with his boot and making him fly to the other side of the arena.

"See, I told ya that you won't beat me so easily." said Beelzemon.  
>"Don't think that I will give up so soon." Gallantmon slowly rose up and charged with his lance at Beelzemon. Beelzemon had to catch it so the lance dosen't stab him. Gallantmon clearly smiled, though you couldn't see it because his helmet covered his face.<p>

"I hoped you would do that." he whispered.  
>"What?" Beelzemon asked, confused.<br>"Lighting Joust!" Gallantmon fired the blast at his foe. This time, Beelzemon took the full damage of the attack. The Demon Lord Digimon rose his look, with an angry expression.  
>"You will pay for tha' trick." He pulled out a gun and lunged at Gallantmon. Not knowing what his foe has now on mind he shielded himself. Beelzemon hit the edge of the shield, moving it by side and punched Gallantmon with his gun at the Royal Knight's head. Than he kicked Gallantmon at his chest. The Royal Knight flied backwards and landed on his back.<p>

"Ow..." Gallantmon tried to get up as he noticed Beelzemon aiming a gun at him. At his head.  
>"How about to blast your head off? It'll be funny." said Beelzemon coldly. Takuto clenched his fist, while Arisa took a deep breath. She wasn't satisfied with the situation either, but she wasn't able to do something. Though she called herself Tamer, she wasn't sure that Impmon was ever fully 'tamed'. And this was the result of it. However, before Beelzemon could pull the trigger, Gallantmon hit him with his shield and kicked Beelzemon to the other side of the arena. Takuto breathed a sigh of relief. Both Digimon were again equal.<p>

"Lighting Joust!" Gallantmon fired the blue energy blast at Beelzemon, hitting him. After the smoke cleared, Beelzemon stood, and seemed to be unharmed, though the attack did hit him.  
>"Double Impact!" He fired rounds of amo at Gallantmon. The Royal Knight again shielded himself. He didn't bother himself keeping an eye on Beelzemon, so he didn't noticed that the leather-claded demon lunged at him, keeping on firing. Gallantmon sensed Beelzemon's near and rised his look. Beelzemon put the Berenja Gun back in the holster and charged his claws.<p>

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon kept on slashing Gallantmon with an incredible speed. The Royal Knight Digimon hadn't took much damage since the armor was made of DigiZoid. Beelzemon at least backed off. On his face spread a smile.

"How about bringing this to an higher level?" he asked. Gallantmon at first didn't know what his rival meant, but than he nodded. He whistled and Grani flied to him. He jumped on and waited. Beelzemon closed his eyes and got covered by a purple light. After it faded away, you could see that parts of his clothes were sliver instead black. He opened his eyes, who were now emerald green insead blood red. On his back grew a pair of black-purple wings. On his right arm appeared a huge gun called Death Slinger.

[Shinka Song 'One Vision' by Digimon Tamers plays]

"Beelzemon, Mode Change to...Beelzemon Blast Mode!"

Beelzemon rose into the air and faced Gallantmon.

"Ready for round two?" Gallantmon asked.  
>"Bring it on." replied Beelzemon and aimed the Death Slinger at Gallantmon.<br>"Corona Blaster!" He fired a ball of energy blast at Gallantmon.  
>"Yuggoth Blaster!" Gallantmon countered, and Grani fired a smaller triple blast at his opponent. The attacks clashed, ending in a minor explosion.<p>

"Lighting Joust!" Gallantmon fired a blast from his lance. Beelzemon easily escaped it by flying upwards and countered.  
>"Corona Blaster!"<br>"Lighting Joust!"

The two attacks passed by, and each Digimon had to fly by side to escape their opponents attack. Gallantmon rised his shield and the symbols around the Hazard Symbol started to shine.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon fired an purifying blast at Beelzemon. Beelzemon did took the full damage of the attack, but he rose up from the smoke that appeared around him and aimed the Death Slinger at Gallantmon.  
>"Corona Blaster!" The supriesed Royal Knight got hit by the attack, almost falling off Grani.<br>"I already know your Special attack and I know how to take a smaller damage even if I'm hit directly. But diffrent as me, you have no idea what powers I'm capable in this Mode, since I discovered it a while ago." said Beelzemon.  
>"Maybe you're right. But I still won't give up." replied Gallantmon and rised his lance.<p>

"Ready Grani?" He asked his loyal friend. He got mentaly an answer. "Dragon Driver!" Beelzemon smirked.  
>"How pathetic." He commented, but than he frowned.<br>"Lighting Joust!" Gallantmon fired a blast while driving on Grani. Beelzemon dived to escape the blast and appeared behind Gallantmon. He took the Berenja Gun from the holster on his boot.  
>"Double Impact!" He fired the bullets at Gallantmon's back. The attack didn't took much damage, though it hurted Gallantmon. Grani turned around just as Beelzemon rose the Death Slinger.<br>"Corona Blaster!" He fired several blasts at Gallantmon and Grani. They got hit by the blasts, and not only Gallantmon got hurt but Grani also. Beelzemon than flew down, still levitating above the ground. Grani and Gallantmon also flied down, also levitating a metar or two above the ground.

Arisa took a look at Takuto. He had a satisfied smile on his face, and, as he catched Arisa's glance, he nodded. Arisa than looked up at the two foes. It seemed like they forgot the whole world. Gallantmon's shield started to shine and Beelzemon drew a pentagram and charged up his weapon. It seemed like both Digimon prepeared for their final attacks.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon jumped down from Grani and fired a powerfull blast from his shield.  
>"Corona Destroyer!" Beelzemon fired a purple blast from his weapon through the drawed pentagram. The blast that went through the pentagram became even more powerufull. Both attacks clashed into each other, resulting in a huge explosion that caught the most part of the arena. A huge smoke cloud covered the place were Gallantmon and Beelzemon have been. Arisa and Takuto covered their eyes as a wind blew around them, caused by the impact of the attacks. The attacks were so powerfull, they could even destroy a Mega level Digimon.<p>

After the smoke cleared, everyone in the arena had a supriese look on their face. Especially Arisa and Takuto. In the arena stood now Impmon and Guilmon. They both were covered in cuts and bruises and were pretty beaten up. However, this wasn't even the shocking part. What supriesed everyone was the fact that both Digimon still seemed to be able to fight. And both smiled. Guilmon than inhaled sharply and on Impmon's finger appeared a fireball.

"Pyro..."/"Badda..."  
>"THE MATCH IS OVER!"<p>

Itsuki's voice had the effect of a bomb. Everyone jumped on their feet to see and hear the result. Guilmon seemed to be supriesed, but Impmon was more dissapointed. Arisa and Takuto both glanced at the screen that showed the results.

~HP State Impmon 1 HP Guilmon 0 HP~

"Aris and Impmon have won!" exclaimed Itsuki. Arisa for the first didn't registered his words.  
>"We've...we've won?" she asked. Impmon turned to her and nodded. She than jumped happily. "Yay, we've won!"<br>She than runned to her partner and wanted to hug him, but Impmon slipped through.  
>"Please, not huggin'." said the little imp Digimon, who felt suddenly tired.<br>"Alright." replied Arisa. Guilmon and Takuto went to them.  
>"That was an awesome battle." said Takuto. Guilmon nodded.<br>"The fight was pretty hard, but I'm happy that we could battle again." he said, extending his claw.  
>"Same goes for me Pinapple head." replied Impmon and took Guilmon's extended hand.<br>"Now we will have to battle Akari and Lilith." said Arisa and glanced at the place where the Hackers were sitting. She noticed the devious smile on Akari's face.  
>"We will cheer for you both." said Takuto and looked at his partner.<br>"Right." said Guilmon and nodded.  
>"Thanks." replied Arisa and Impmon.<p>

"Sheesh, that was a tensing battle." said Kenny as he looked at Arisa, Impmon, Takuto and Guilmon, who were still in the arena.  
>"Yes. That means that Arisa and Impmon will battle Akari and BlackGatomon." said Taito.<br>"Impmon and BlackGatomon are both Demon Lords. That would mean that the next battle will be maybe even more exitefull than this." said Nanami.  
>"Akari and BlackGatomon will do everything to win. We can just hope that they won't." said Rene.<p>

Noah had a supriesed expression on his face. Than he grined.  
>"Well, well, seems like Gallantmon got beaten." Wizardmon said.<br>"Beelzemon got stronger than he was in the past." added Noah and glanced at his partner. Than he looked at the Hackers whose seats were not far away from him and Wizardmon. He noticed the devious grin on Akari's face and frowned. He than took a quick glance at Arisa, Takuto, Impmon and Guilmon. Than he turned around to the entrance to the seats.  
>"Let's go." he said and Wizardmon followed him quietly.<p>

"The Final battle will be tommorow. So, see ya." Akira heard Itsuki's voice. He was leaned at the wall in the corridor which lead to the arena. He frowned. If the battle will be tommorow, his plans to speed the Tournament up will fall into water. Though, he did noticed that Impmon wasn't able to have an another battle today.  
>"So, what now?" asked BlackAgumon, who seemed to know what the boy thought.<br>"We will do what Arisa told us. And hope that Yung's plans will fall into water." answered Akira and he and BlackAgumon went down the corridor to meet up with the other Hackers.

"Sir, part one of operation 'Dimension Destroyer' has finished." said Megumi as she entered Yung's office.  
>"That are great news." said Yung and stood up. He followed Megumi to a corridor where a kind of window was placed. Through the window he could see into the darken room, which was actually a lab. Inside the lab were few people and a huge Digimon. It's eyes glowed in the dark. It roared. It had a cannon on the back, huge, long arms and some kind of spirits flied around him. It resembled more a Monster. Yung gave a satisfied grin.<br>"Finnaly, I've tamed you." he whispered as the Digimon roared a second time.

What do you think? What was the Digimon Yung had tamed? What is the real nature of operation 'Dimension Destroyer'? And will Arisa and Impmon beat Akari and BlackGatomon? Stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Rumble Arena Championship!

[Ending Theme 'My Tommorow' by Digimon Tamers plays]

Arisa: Ready for the Final battle Imp?  
>Impmon: Always! Ba-boom!<br>Akari: You won't win!  
>BlackGatomon: That's right!<br>Noah: Something is coming...something terrible.  
>Yung: Fear my Power Tamers!<br>Wizardmon: Keep R&R.


	19. Battle of the Demon Lords

Here is the next last episode. One chapter more to go and I finished Digimon Tamers Rumble Arena Championship. I hope the chapter wasn't that short.

Enjoy!

[Opening Theme 'Never Give Up' by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

18. Chapter

Battle of the Demon Lords

"Is everything prepeared?" asked Yung.  
>"Yes sir." replied Megumi.<br>"You know the plan." said Yung as Megumi nodded. He smirked and countined. "As said, I will take care about those little brats at the DRA Tournament, while you and the Hackers go and stop the Rangers from arriwing in the Arena."  
>"Of course." replied Megumi. Yung turned his back to her and looked through the window at Digi-City.<br>"You can go now." He said and heared the door closing. He closed his eyes. Everything was going smoothly. He just had to rid of Arisa and her little Tamers team. And than he will be able to rule the worlds. And not even the Rangers will stop him since he has now an unstopable Digimon by his side. No one.

[Intro Theme 'Forever' by Red plays]

Arisa sighed as she and Impmon entered the corridor which lead to the arena. Today she and Impmon had to beat Akari and Lilith. That would be easy. Of course not. Arisa remembered the last time she batteled Akari. Not a very happy memory. Last, well next last time Akari and Lilithmon tried to kill her and Beelzemon. Arisa could only repeat what she told Impmon yesterday. That it'll be an offical limited battle. Killing a Digimon is forbiden. However, she had a strange feeling and that was what didn't let her be in peace.

On the other side, Impmon was perfectly calm. After his victory over Gallantmon, he felt relaxed, like nothing could pull him down. He just couldn't wait to see Lilith beaten. Just as Arisa, neither he didn't forgot the last battle with Lilithmon. It still was uncomplete and Impmon wished to end it and show Lilith that he is stronger than her.

Akari glanced at the entrance. Well, that was it. She will again face Arisa. She wasn't sure what to think. On one side she loathed Arisa. But on the other side did she have a reason for loathing her. Akari though always, when she was at the Hackers school, that Arisa would steal her position as the leader. However, she didn't. Instead Arisa being the leader, she left that position to Akari. She even left the organisation and formed her own team. Akari thought about Arisa's offer. Arisa wanted to be her friend. Akari questioned herself why she refused. Was she sceared of what would happen after it? Or that Arisa would use her, just like Ami did? Ami. Akari clenched her theeth angrily. She still couldn't forgive that little hussy what she did to her. She did enjoyed her victory over Ami, but that was now a minor thing. She still had a task to do. Being a Hacker had it's price.

-Flashback-

"You're nuts if you don't get it what's going on here." said Arisa. "The Hackers are criminals and they'll be all stuffed in the jail, believe me. After what happened at the DRA Tournament..."  
>"Who cares?" said Akari.<br>"I do. Akari, really,..." Arisa was cut off by Akaris yell.  
>"And I don't! I can't stand you anymore!" Akari yelled. "Lilithmon, we shall them send to the hell!"<p>

-End of Flashback-

Akari shuddered at that memory. Arisa was right about the Hackers. They were a criminal organisation. However, at that organisation Akari felt for the first time like she was home. She couln't leave them. At least not her teammates who were like a family for her. If she leaves them, she will be anyways jailed into prison and if they find out who BlackGatomon really is, they will kill her... No, she will stay. As long as needed. Akari frowned. Arisa had luck that she gave a quit. Now she had no worries.

"This day can't become worse than it is, what do you think Lil?" she asked her partner.  
>"How do you meant it?" asked BlackGatomon. Akari blinked.<br>"Aw, forget it." she replied.

Akira walked down the corridor to the seats followed by BlackAgumon. Today was the Final battle and he needed to meet up with Ken, Akita and Dean to tell them about his plan. To runaway from the Hackers Organisation. He hopped that they would agree with him. Of course he would leater tell Akari about his plans, but after the battle.

-I hope that just nothing will went wrong.- he thought.

"Welcome to the Final Round of the Digimon Rumble Arena Tournament!" said Itsuki as the crowd cheered. "Today we will have a battle between Arisa Bunya and Impmon and Akari Inoue and BlackGatomon! Whoever wins the battle will be declared as the Worlds Master Tamer!"

"This is it guys, the Final Round!" said Kenny.  
>"Let's just hope for the best." said Hikaru.<br>"I bet that Arisa and Impmon will win." said Taito. Rene sweatdropped and rosed her voice.  
>"How do you know that they will win?" she said.<br>"I know." replied Taito.  
>"Hi guys, is there any free seats?"<p>

The Tamers heared a familar voice and turned around. They saw Satoshi and ExAgumon behind them. Both sat on the seats where Arisa and Impmon usualy sat.

"Hey, you are the Worlds Master Tamer from the last year Tournament!" said Nanami. Satoshi nodded.  
>"It seems like someone other will get my Title." he replied, gesturing at the arena bellow them.<br>"So, why are you here?" asked Takuto.  
>"Well, I'm an ally of the Tamers to be honest." said Satoshi. "I don't wanna say that I want to join your group, but be sure I am an ally of yours."<br>"Me too." said ExAgumon.  
>"That's great." said Hikaru. "Arisa would be happy to hear this."<p>

"Ken! Ken!" shouted Akira as he saw the glasses-wearing boy and his partner, who were on his way to the seats. Ken turned around and saw the googles-wearing boy and the black dino Digimon running towards them.  
>"What's up?" Ken asked as Akira and BlackAgumon came to them.<br>"I need to talk with you, Dean and Akita. It's important." replied Akira in a cold tone.  
>"And what would that be?" asked Ken and crossed his arms. Akira sighed.<br>"We need to give a quit at the Hackers Organisation, or were done." Akira said as his eyes sparkled.

Noah and Wizardmon were at the entrance to the seats. Both waited for the begin of the round.  
>"So, what should we do after this is over?" asked Wizardmon.<br>"I have some idea, but we will first wait for the end. I have a bad feeling that something will sure went wrong to be honest." said Noah.

Arisa gulped as she and Impmon entered the arena. The Final round begun and many things depended on this battle. The savety of the Digi- and Real World, the savety of the poeple who were in this arena, the savety of the ones who trusted her...and the savety of the Hackers. Arisa knew exactly that Yung will punish the Hackers if Akari and BlackGatomon don't win this.  
>Akari stepped gracefully in together with BlackGatomon. On her face was a frown. It was now or nothing for her. She still considered Arisa as a rival, but not so much as she did in the past. However, she wanted also to win this Tournament and nothing will stop her.<p>

"Ready, Rumble!" exclaimed Itsuki.  
>"DIGIMODIFY, DIGI-ARENA ACTIVATE!" both girls exclaimed.<br>~HP State Impmon 100 HP BlackGatomon 100 HP~

"Bada-Boom!" Impmon threw a flame at Lilith. Lilith escaped it gracefully.  
>"Lighting Paw!" She than tackled Impmon, who bowed down and Lilith missed him. He than rose and spinde, kicking the cat Digimon away.<br>"Infernal Funnel!" He fired a big fireball which hit her. Akari pulled out a card as BlackGatomon got up.  
>"Try this, DigiModify, Puppetmon's Flying Cross Cutter activate!"<br>"Flying Cross Cutter!"

In Lilith's hands appeared a big wooden cross and she threw it at Impmon. Impmon bowed down and the cross bearly touched his ears. The cross went back to BlackGatomon who catched it.

"And one time more!" hissed BlackGatomon as she threw the cross at Impmon.  
>"DigiModify, WarGreymon's Brave Shield activate!" Arisa slashed a card. The cross clashed at the metal shield which covered Impmon. Than both shield and cross dissapeared.<br>"Lighting Paw!" BlackGatomon tackled Impmon one more time.  
>"Pillar of Fire!" Impmon formed a blue and a pink fireball and tossed them to a firewall. BlackGatomon jumped through the firewall as she noticed that Impmon, who should be on the other side, dissapeared.<br>"Where is he?" she hissed and started to look around.  
>"Behind you!" she heared Akari shouting.<br>"Bada-Boom!" BlackGatomon felt several fireballs hiting her back, hurting her.

~HP State Impmon 90 HP BlackGatomon 90 HP~

"Dorugoramon, DORU Djinn activate!" Akari slashed her cards.  
>"DORU Djinn!" BlackGatomon fired a shockwave at Impmon.<br>"DigiModify, Hyper Wing activate!" Arisa slashed her card. In the last second Impmon managed to fly upwards and escape the shockwave. BlackGatomon frowned as she stared upwards.  
>"Come down and battle! Now!" she yelled angrily and stomped with her foot. Impmon grined and stick his tounge out.<br>"You won't command me Lilith." he said. Lilith blushed a that sight. You could clearly see that she was angry.  
>"DigiModify, Hyper Wing activate!" Akari slashed a card. On BlackGatomon's back appeared a pair of shiny wings and faced Impmon.<br>"You will regret for that." she hissed.  
>"So what are you waiting for?" asked Impmon as his eyes sparkled.<p>

"Sir, you called?" asked Thomas Kamiya, a 16 year old blond haired boy, in a blue Digimon Ranger uniform. Next to him stood a blue dog with boxing gloves.

~Gaomon Level: Rookie Attribute: Data Type: Beast Digimon Attacks: Rolling Upper, Double Backhand, Gao Rush~

Next to him were an another 16 year old boy, with brown shoulder long hair and blue eyes, a blue Ranger uniform and a 18 year old girl with pink hair and purple eyes and a pink Ranger Uniform. Next to them were an Agumon with red armbands and a Lalamon.

~Agumon Level: Rookie Attribute: Vaccine Type: Dinosaur Digimon Attacks: Pepper Breath, Spitfire Blast and Surudoi Tsume~

~Lalamon Level: Rookie Attribute: Data Type: Plant Digimon Attacks: Seed Shot, Lala Spiral and Sing a Song~

"Yes I did." replied Satsuma. He was an older man in a blue coat with the Rangers crest on the chest, and wore black sunglasses. On his neck was a white Digimon named Kudamon lieing.

~Kudamon Level: Rookie Attribute: Vaccine Type: Exalted Beast Digimon Attacks: Dangan Senpu and Zekkoushou~

"We have a problem. It seems like the Hackers are attacking Digi-City. We have to fight them." said Kudamon.  
>"If that's it I'm in. Just tell me where they are." said the brown haired boy named Marcus Harukaze, crunching his knuckles.<br>"You won't stay in Digi-City, Marcus." said Satsuma. "You will go to Alpha D-City in the DigiWorld. We got an infromation that Hackers already infiltrated there."  
>"Roger." said the pink haired girl, known as Yoshi Segawa.<br>"And it would be good when you speed up. I have a bad feeling." said Kudamon.

"DigiModify, Greymon, Nova Blast activate!" Akari swiped her card.  
>"Nova Blast!" BlackGatomon, who chased Impmon, fired a big fireball at him. The fireball hit the imp Digimon, however it wasn't a direct hit. Both Digimon went back to the ground as their wings dissapeared.<p>

~HP State Impmon 60 HP BlackGatomon 65 HP~

Calumon watched the battle with a great interest. The little Catalyst cheered for Impmon, however, he was also on BlackGatomon's side since she was his friend as well, despite what the Tamers or Hikaru say. The little Digimon frowned as Impmon and BlackGatomon landed and he tried to find a way to find a better view of the battle. As Hikaru, who kept him on eye, bowed over the edge to see what will next happen, the little Catalyst made his way down to the arena.

At the arena, Arisa and Akari rosed their D-Powers, one dark purple and one light pink-purple. Both shone and two coocon-eggs made of data, in the same color of the D-Powers, covered both Rookies.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Impmon, Warp Digivolution to..."/"BlackGatomon, Warp Digivolution to..."

"Beelzemon!"/"Lilithmon!"

~Lilithmon Title: Goddess of Darkness Level: Mega Attribute: Virus Type: Demon Lord Digimon Attacks: Phantom Pain, Nazar Nail, Darkness Love and Empress Embrace~

And again the two Demon Lords faced each other. One looking like a demon biker, representing Gluttony and the other looking like a hazardous, but beautifull woman, representing Lust. The Tamers held their breath. Noah and Wizardmon frowned.

"Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon lunged at Beelzemon. He avoided her attacks and jumped backwards as two pair of black wings grew from his back, his eyes changing their color from red to green and parts of his clothes changed to a more silver color. Beelzemon flied up, being followed by Lilithmon, who spread her black wings. Calumon rised his look at the two Demon Lords and glanced over to Arisa, hopping over to her. Arisa still didn't notice him since she was focused on Beelzemon and Lilithmon just as Akari. On Beelzemon's arm appeared a huge cannon which he aimed at Lilithmon.

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon fired a pink blast at Lilithmon.  
>"Empress Embrace!" Lilithmon summoned a twisted being of darkness which turned into a blast. Both blasts clashed and ended in an explosion. As the smoke cleared, both Digimon have returned to their parts of the arena, standing on the ground and were ready for an another attack.<p>

~HP State Beelzemon Blast Mode 45 HP Lilithmon 40 HP~

Just than, a big shadowed figure appeared above the arena. Everyone, including Arisa, Beelzemon, Akari and Lilithmon looked upwards.  
>"What the heck?" said Itsuki and gulped as he looked upwards. Than everyone startled. Everyone was schoked.<p>

The huge shadowed figure was a large Digimon known as Milleniumon, and unbeatable Digimon and one of the most dangerous Digimon that exitst. On his shoulder stood Yung with a satisfied grin on his face. He had a black D-Power in his hand.

"Darn!" At the seats, Akira cursed bitterly and stomped with his foot at the ground. He looked at Ken, Dean, Akita and their partners. They knew what he wanted to say because Ken nodded and stood up.  
>"Let's go. We have to get Akari and Lilith out of there." said Ken and the boys runned. Sam and MarineAngemon looked curiously at them, since they weren't sitting far from them. Sam frowned and looked back at Milleniumon.<p>

~Millenniummon Level: Mega Attribute: Virus Type: Composition Digimon Attacks: Ultimate Fusion and Dimension Destroyer~

Yung laughed and started to clap. Arisa and Beelzemon frowned as they looked at the man who was responsible for all their troubles. Akari and Lilithmon backed off, and on their faces also appeared a frown. Seeing their boss again wasn't something they were happy about. Yung stopped clapping, but a grin was still on his face.

"You will never learn that you shouldn't interfere in someone's others plans." Yung said to Arisa, paying not attention to Akari.  
>"I'm proud that I've betrayed you." replied Arisa. The crowd started to whisper. What was going on?<p>

"Akari!" Akari heared someone calling her and she glanced back at the entrance, noticing Akira.  
>"We have to leave, now!" he hissed. She nodded and went to him. Lilithmon de-digivoluved to BlackGatomon. Before they dissapeared, Akari gave a quick glance to her old rival. She noticed a smile on Arisa's face as the Tamers leader noticed her withdraw.<p>

"Operation 'Dimension Destroyer' will be completed with your death." Yung whispered. "ATTACK!" He ordered Milleniumon.

Milleniumon roared. Beelzemon stepped protectivly in front of Arisa. Milleniumon fired an imense powerfull blast from his cannon into the sky which than fell down, hitting right the place where Arisa and Beelzemon were standing. A huge smoke appeared as everyone held their breath.

Are our heros dead? Did the attack really killed them? Will the Tamers ever defeat Yung? Stay tuned for the last episode of Digimon Tamers Rumble Arena Championship!

[Ending Song 'My Tommorow' by Digimon Tamers plays]

Hikaru: Is this it? Are they dead?  
>Kenny: No! It can't be!<br>Takuto: We have to fight...  
>Rene: How? How should we beat this monster?<br>Nanami: We need help. Or a miracle.  
>Noah: Stay tuned for the last chapter of the Rumble Arena Championship season!<br>Wizardmon: Next time, everything will be revelated.  
>Akari: And be prepeared for surprieses! <p>


	20. The Battle Countines

Here is the last chapter. I wanna say thanks, especially to Tamer of the Zero Unit and purplepeopleareawsome for staying to the end of this fic and for the OC's they sent. I'm also writing two new fics, Digimon Stories and Ojamajo Kunie: Save the Life Blossom, so if you want to read them...

The title has two meanings. Figure them out!

Enjoy!

[Opening Theme 'Never Give Up' by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

19. Chapter

The Battle Countines

Everyone held their breath. A huge smoke formed around the place were Beelzemon and Arisa have been. Yung smiled satisfiedly. He finnaly rid off the little brat. But than he dropped his jaw as the smoke cleared. Beelzemon and Arisa were protected by Calumon's forcefield shield. The shield slowly dissapeared as Calumon fell into Arisa's arms, totally exaushted. He used almost his whole energy to protect them from the beam.

"Are you alright?" Arisa asked the little Catalyst. Calumon nodded tiredly.  
>"Geez, Creampuff, I never thought that I will say this but you've rescused us." said Beelzemon. Yung at first frowned, but than he smiled.<p>

"Ha, maybe you survieved, but you have no chance against my Super Digimon. And once I rid you off, no one will stop me from ruling both Digital and Real world." he said. Milleniumon roared. The crowd slowly started to panic.  
>"Ow, what should we do now?" asked Kenny, sceared just as the others.<br>"We have to go down and help Arisa and Beelzemon." said Takuto. The others nodded and hurried up to help their friends.

"You will never rule the Digi- and Real World!" replied Arisa angrily.  
>"I see. You are again playing the hero. But this time you are alone while I have an whole army beside me." said Yung and Diaboromon started to appear in the arena.<p>

~Diaboromon Level: Mega Attribute: Unidentified Type: Unidentified Digimon Attacks: Web Wrecker and Cable Crusher~

Arisa gritted her theeth and clenched her fist. She knew that Beelzemon couldn't beat the army of Diaboromon, plus Milleniumon. Calumon glanced fearfully at the Diaboromon who slowly came near.

"This is your end." hissed Yung.  
>"Web Wrecker!" One Diaboromon fired a powerful shot of destructive energy from it's chest-cannon. Beelzemon stepped in front of Arisa and Calumon to protect them. "Atomic Blaster!" An another blast clashed at Diaboromons.<br>"What?" said Yung in disbelief. Arisa turned around and saw Takuto and the other Tamers and Digimon running towards her. WarGrowlmon landed next to Beelzemon.  
>"There is one thing you were wrong about Yung." said Takuto. "Arisa isn't alone. We are also here."<p>

[Intro Theme 'I Will Not Bow' by Breaking Benjamin plays]

"Than I will destroy you all." said Yung.  
>"I would likely see that. Ready?" said Rene and everyone pulled out their cards.<br>"DIGIMODIFY, SUPER DIGIVOLUTON/MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION/WARP DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" Everyone slashed their evolution cards.

CHO-SHINKA!

"Shoutmon, Cho-shinka...OmegaShoutmon!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTON!

"Renamon digivoluves to...Kyubimon!" "Kyubimon matrix digivolution to...Taomon!"  
>"Terriermon digivoluves to...Gargomon!"<br>"Gargomon matrix digivolution to...Rapidmon!"

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Elecmon warp digivolution to...SaberLeomon!"  
>"DemiDevimon warp digivolution to...MaloMyotismon!"<br>"ExAgumon warp digivolution to...Omnimon!"

~Omnimon Level: Mega Attribute: Vaccine Type: Warrior Digimon Attacks: Supreme Cannon, Transcendent Sword, Double Shot~

"Hey Yung, Arisa told me who was responsible for what happened last year! You will pay for what you've done to my partner!" said Satoshi. "Rene, Kenny, are you two ready for an Unsion Attack?" asked Takuto. They both nodded and looked up to their partners.  
>"Taomon!" shouted Rene.<br>"Rapidmon!" shouted Kenny.  
>"WarGrowlmon, ready!" shouted Takuto. The three Digimon nodded and turned all into crystals and then a fused to a giant phoenix beam.<p>

"TIRINITY FORCE!" The giant phoenix beam hit Milleniumon. However, Milleniumon wasn't even scratched. He roared and knocked the three reverted Digimon with his hands back.  
>"Damn, it didn't worked." cursed Takuto. Yung laughed.<br>"Ha, you really thought that this would hurt my Super Digimon? Milleniumon attack!" he ordered. Milleniumon roared and extended his arm to slap the Tamers.

"Corona Blaster!"  
>"Atomic Blaster!"<p>

Beelzemon and WarGrowlmon fired their blasts at Milleniumon. Millenioumon yelled in pain and backed off. WarGrowlmon de-digivoluved.

"Now, let's go to Mega!" Guilmon said.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Guilmon, warp digivolution to...Gallantmon!"

Gallantmon whistled and Grani flied over to him. He jumped on and joined Beelzemon who was levitating in front of Milleniumon.

"How about joining forces?" said Gallantmon.  
>"Good idea. Corona Blaster!" said Beelzemon and fired a huge pink blast.<br>"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon fired a white blast that merged with the pink one. The attack was a direct hit, however, Milleniumon was unharmed.

"Darn! It didn't even leave a scratch!" cursed Takuto. Yung laughed.  
>"You really will never learn it. ATTACK!" He ordered his Diaboromon army.<p>

"Cable Crusher!" The one nearby Hikaru exclaimed and stretched it's arms and launched it's huge clawed hands to slash her.  
>"Twing Fang!" SaberLeomon saved Hikaru by slicing Diaboromon's arms.<br>"Howling Crusher!" With the second attack he destroyed Diaboromon. Nanami and MaloMyotismon were surronded by three Diaboromon.  
>"Pandemonium!" MaloMyotismon shouted and emited a thick fog of gas in the environment which confused them. They started to attack each other. Laughing at them he prepeared for an another attack.<br>"Screaming Darkness!" MaloMyotismon fired an extremely high-temperature beam from the orbs on his shoulders destroying the Diaboromons.

Rene and Kenny had also their problems. They and their partners were turned with their backs to each other and each faced two Diaboromon's at once.  
>"Sheesh, this reminds me on 'Bokura no War Game'!" said Kenny.<br>"I would likely name it 'Revenge of Diaboromon'!" said Rene.  
>"Cable Crusher!" They stretched their's arms and launched their hands to slash them. In the last second Rene got a plan.<br>"Down!" she yelled and she, Kenny, Taomon and Rapidmon bowed down. The outstretched arms of the first two Diaboromon hit the other two and the same happend at the first pair. Rapidmon and Taomon rosed.

"Talisman of Light!"  
>"Tri-Beam!"<p>

The attacks didn't do much damage to the Diaboromon. However two other blasts came from behind and destroyed the Diaboromon. One of them belonged to OmegaShoutmon and the other to Omnimon. Taito and Satoshi grined.

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon fired an another beam at the nearest Diaboromon. "Just great! When you take one of them down, two appear on their place." He said shooting two other Diaboromon with his Berenja Guns.

"I know what you mean. But we cannot fight them forever!" said Gallantmon and fired an another blast from his lance at a Diaboromon who tried to slice Takuto. He than glanced over to the Demon Digimon. "Watch out!" He yelled.

Beelzemon didn't noticed a Diaboromon who sneaked behind him and was about to kill him with his clawed hands. As Gallantmon yelled, he turned around but too late.

"Dragon's Roar!" A few blasts hit the Diaboromon from behind, deleting it. Beelzemon smirked as he saw Dynasmon.  
>"Thanks, you saved my life!" Beelzemon said.<br>"Well, it needed a longer time before I got it that you aren't that bad." replied Dynasmon. Arisa turned around and saw Noah running towards her.

"Noah!" she exclaimed.  
>"I'm sorry that I was a bit late. But here I am." said Noah. "Now I know who to trust."<br>"Great!" exclaimed Arisa as she turned around with a strange feeling in her stomach. "Dragon's Roar!" Dynasmon fired a few blasts at the Diaboromon's who threatened Noah and Arisa.  
>"Everything alright?" he asked.<br>"Yes!" replied Noah. Arisa gave a sigh as she glanced around.

"Just like Gallantmon said, we cannot battle them for a longer period. But there are so many." she said. Calumon rose his head.  
>"And what should we do? Calu!" he asked.<br>"We need help." said Noah. On Arisa's face appeared a grin.  
>"And I know who will help us." she said giving Noah Calumon and runned towards Itsuki, who was together with Datamon defending himself from the Diaboromon.<p>

"I need your mic!" said Arisa as she came to them.  
>"And why?" asked Datamon crossing his arms.<br>"You wanna live or die? If you wanna live, just give me that damn microphone!" She took the microphone from Itsuki.

"Hey guys!" yelled Arisa. For a second, every Tamer and Digimon turned their attention to her. "There is something I wanna say! This Tournament turned to a hell thanks to this man!" she gestured at Yung. "And I and my friends are fighting him to save the worlds! I advice you to join us, elsewhere we're done! We need your help! Now!"

[Intro Song 'Hero' by Skillet plays]

"She's right!" Ami, Miko and Sam first stood up. Ami and Miko took their cards out.  
>"DigiMoidify, Super DigivolutionWarp Digivolution activate!"

CHO-SHINKA!

"Opossumon, Cho-shinka...Cho-Hakkaimon!"

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Monodramon, warp digivolution to...Justimon!"

Ami, Cho-Hakkaimon, Miko, Justimon, Sam and MarineAngemon joined in.

"Kahuna Waves!"  
>"Thunderclap!"<br>"Kyoushin Homuran!"

The three Digimon destroyed an amount of Diaboromon that had encircled them. Soon, the other Tamers started to swipe their Digivolution cards. The Digimon started to digivoluve and Champion, Ultimate, Armor and a few Mega Digimon appeared batteling the Diaboromon. Arisa grined satisfiedly.

"Hey guys, don't forget us! I wanna also join!" She than heared an unfamiliar voice.  
>"Glorious Burst!" A ball of light energy hit a group of Diaboromon, destryoing them. Arisa noticed a ShineGreymon, a MirageGaogamon and a Rosemon flying towards them.<p>

~ShineGreymon Level: Mega Attribute: Vaccine Type: Light Dragon Digimon Attacks: Glorious Burst, Shining Blast, Shine Hammer and GeoGrey Sword~

~MirageGaogamon Level: Mega Attribute: Data Type: Beast Knight Digimon Attacks: Double Crescent Mirage, Full Moon Blaster, Gale Claw~

~Rosemon Level: Mega Attribute: Data Type: Pixie Digimon Attacks: Thorn Whipping, Rose Spear, Forbidden Temptation and Beauty Shock~

They were caring three human teens and one of them was pretty familiar.

"Thomas!" exclaimed Arisa. She runned towards the teen as she heard an another exclaim.  
>"Thomy, Nii-san!" exclaimed Rene.<br>"Are you alright?" Thomas asked his younger sister Rene. Rene nodded.  
>"Hi Arisa." he greeted Arisa.<br>"Nice to see you again!" said Arisa. Rene looked at both, pretty confused.  
>"Huh, you two know each other?" she asked.<br>"Yupp. Didn't I tell you that Thomas was the one who I met at the Hackers Organisation?" said Arisa.  
>"No." replied Rene. Arisa sweatdropped.<br>"Huh? Oh, okay. Nevermind." she replied.

"Thomas, we have to try to destroy that Digimon." said Marcus gesturing at Milleniumon. Thomas nodded.  
>"Ready MirageGaogamon?" he asked his partner.<br>"Yes Master!" replied MirageGaogamon.  
>"ShineGreymon!" exclaimed Marcus.<br>"Rosemon!" exclaimed Yoshino.

"Glorious Burst!" ShineGreymon fired a huge energy ball.  
>"Full Moon Blaster!" MirageGaogamon fired a white blast from his chest.<br>"Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon fired a petal covered blast at Milleniumon. The three blasts merged and hit Milleniumon, who was a bit scratched, but still unharmed. Yung laughed.

"You are such fools! You will never beat Milleniumon!" He than jumped down from Millenioumon's shoulder. "Milleniumon, show your true power!"

Milleniumon roared and destroyed the remaining Diaboromon's and uploaded their data. He than erected, aiming his cannon at the sky.

"Ultimate Fusion!" He fired into the sky and created a kind of Dimension Pocket.  
>"Oh no!" hissed Thomas. Arisa gritted her teeth. No, it just couldn't end like this.<p>

Akari, Ken, Akira, Dean, Akita, Lilith, BlackAgumon, Wormmon, Veemon and Dorumon turned to the arena and saw the Dimension Pocket. Akari clenched her fist.

"We have to do something." she said.  
>"We have to do something!" said Nanami. "Or we will be dead soon!"<p>

Everyone turned to Arisa, like she was their last hope. Arisa was lost in her thoughts and she didn't noticed their looks.

-What should I do? I'm not a hero, but everyone expects that I act like one. Sheesh, but I'm not Takato either Tai. Or an another Google-boy. Com'n Arisa, you have to figure it out. You must somehow find out how to destroy Milleniumon! Com'n! Apart we're weak, together we're strong!- Arisa startled. She remebered the old motto of the Hackers.

"That's it!" Arisa exclaimed.  
>"What's it?" asked the confused Rene who stood nearby Arisa. Arisa didn't listen to her. She rose her mic and started to speak.<br>"Hey guys! You need to listen to me carefully! I wanna that every Digimon fires it's strongest attack at Milleniumon! Understood! On my sing..."  
>"Wait a sec! What?" said Yung.<br>"One, two, three...FIRE!" exclaimed Arisa. Each Digimon fired it's strongest attack. On the front were the Tamer's and Ranger's Digimon.

"Kahuna Waves!"  
>"Thunderclap!"<br>"Kyoushin Homuran!"  
>"Glorious Burst!"<br>"Full Moon Blaster!"  
>"Forbidden Temptation!"<br>"Double Shot!"  
>"Omega the Fusion!"<br>"Screaming Darkness!"  
>"Dragon's Roar!"<br>"Howling Crusher!"  
>"Talisman of Light!"<br>"Tri-Beam!"  
>"Shield of the Just!Yuggoth Blaster!"  
>"Corona Destroyer!"<p>

Just as each Digimon fired it's attack, Arisa noticed five attacks belonging to five Digimon who were out of sight.

"Metal Meteor!"  
>"Desperado Blaster!"<br>"Catastrophe!"  
>"Terra Destroyer!"<br>"Empress Embrace!"

Arisa grined as she saw GranKuwagamon, Lilithmon, BlackWarGreymon, DoruGreymon and Paildramon above the edge of the arena. Akita and Dean were sitting on DoruGreymon's back and Akari, Akira and Ken were standing on GranKuwagamon's back. It seemed like no one else noticed them. Milleniumon roared.

"NO!" yelled Yung. Milleniumon couldn't stand the attacks of hundreds of Digimon and turned into data. He was dead, deleted.  
>"It can't be..." hissed Yung. The Digimon de-digivoluved back and everyone cheered over their victory.<br>"Yung, you are under arrest!" said Yoshino, and she and Marcus arrested Yung. Before they went out of the Arena, Yung gave a glance at Arisa who just smirked. He hmpfed.  
>"Whatever you try, you will always be a Hacker." he said, before he went out. Arisa frowned.<p>

"He can believe in what he wants, but you are on the good side." said Thomas, who went to Arisa.  
>"Yupp, err... Thomas, I need to talk with you leater." said Arisa with a grin on her face. Thomas nodded.<br>"Can you give me my mic back?" asked Itsuki as he came to Arisa.  
>"Ow, here you have." she gave it to him.<p>

"Ahm, may I have your attention?" said Itsuki. Everyone turned their attention to him. "I know that this isn't the right situation but I wanna declar our winner of the DRA Tournament. The winners are Arisa Bunya and Impmon!"

The crowd cheered. Everyone was satisfied at that desicion. Arisa could also hear some of the Tamers (and a few Digimon) whistling. She and Impmon went to the stand where Itsuki gave Arisa a medallion.

"So, have you a speech for us?" he asked her giving her the mic.  
>"Well, I just wanna say that today everyone's a winner. And I wanna thank my friends for their support and... Ow who I am kiddin'? Guys come here. In my opinion you are also winners." said Arisa and Takuto, Guilmon, Rene, Renamon, Kenny, Terriermon, Hikaru, Elecmon, Calumon, Taito, Shoutmon, Nanami and DemiDevimon went to the stand happily.<br>"Didn't we forgot someone?" said Arisa and looked at a particular person and his partner. "Noah and Wizardmon, you too!"

The boy grined and he and his partner went also to the stand. The crowd cheered.

"Did you plan this the whole time?" asked Hikaru. Arisa nodded and gave Itsuki the mic back.  
>"We will also throw a big party outside D-Alpha city, with food and a firework! Everyone can join!" he said. "I hope you will join us next year at the Digimon Rumble Arena Tournament!"<p>

[Intro Theme '3 Primary Colors' by Digimon Tamers plays]

Arisa looked at the sky of the Digiworld. She saw the Real World and some Data Streams. She was nearby the place were the party was, but around her was silence. She enjoyed the sight.

The Tournament's end came. Yung was prisoned. Everything was over, was it?

Arisa sighed. Maybe the Tournament was over, but she still would stay in contact with her friends. They all exchanged their e-mails, adresses and telephone numbers. The result supriesed everyone.

Kenny was living in the same street as Arisa, a few houses lower, down the street. Takuto and Rene were living in the same building, but since Rene was going in a private school, she never saw Takuto. Hikaru and Taito were living in the same part of the town, nearby the park. Nanami, Satoshi and Noah were living in the subrub of the town, not far away from the building were Takuto and Rene were living.

"Arisa?" Arisa heard Takuto calling her. The boy was alone.  
>"Hi Takuto." she greeted. "What's up?"<br>"There is something I wanna tell you..." Takuto's cheeks turned red and he looked at his hands. He was nervous. "I wanted to tell you it before, but I never had the time to do so."  
>"And that would be?" asked Arisa and walked over to him. Takuto rose his look and took Arisa's hands, making her coming closer to him.<br>"I just wanted to say that..." his face slowly came closer to Arisa's and he was about to kiss her. Arisa's cheeks turned red and she closed her eyes...

"BADA-BOOM!"

A flame flied right between them, before Takuto could kiss Arisa. Both seperated as Impmon jumped between them. He was angry and on his face formed a frown. Just than Guilmon arrived.

"Impmon?" said Arisa supriesed. "What are you doing here?"  
>"I'm sorry Takuto. I tried to stop him, but he didn't want to listen." said Guilmon.<br>"Hey, Google-head, till I'm here, there won't be any great romances. Especially not if my Tamer is involuved. Ba-boom!" said Impmon. Arisa frowned. Of course, Impmon's here the romance breaker. How many times did he scare couples in the park away? Arisa didn't count. Takuto turned red. He rubbed his head nervously.

"Errr, I just wanted to ask you if you wanna come with us and watch the firework?" he said.  
>"Okay, I will come. Go ahead, I will follow you guys." said Arisa.<br>"Ok." said Takuto and went together with Guilmon back. Impmon smiled as he saw Takuto not very happy about the ending of the situation.  
>"You too Impmon. I wanna be alone for a few minutes." said Arisa putting her hands on her hips. The imp Digimon frowned, but than he obeyed.<br>"Alright..." he followed Takuto and Guilmon.

Arisa smiled. Impmon will always be Impmon, but he sometimes knew how to overdo it. Arisa was about to follow him, as she felt a strange feeling and turned around. Hidden in the bushes were Akira and BlackAgumon.

"We will soon see each other." he said and turned around and walked away.

Arisa startled. She took a deep breath. A light breeze flew through her hair as he walked away.

Maybe the Tournament ended, but the battle countines...

END OF DIGIMON TAMERS RUMBLE ARENA CHAMPIONSHIP!

[Ending Theme 'New World' by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

EPILOUGE

He looked at the land, at the area that now belonged to him. Him, and only him. Also the Nightmare Soldiers army belonged now to him. Thanks to those 7 fools, he was now the Commander of the Dark Area.

He would have his revenge against those pathetic humans and against all Digimon who dared to partner up with the humans. Humans were nothing in his eyes. Just fools who crawed for power and used the Digimon. Long ago, three humans bond themselves with Digimon and slayed him. But he came back, stronger than ever. His deep dark eyes stared at his new kingdom. Yes, soon the time of the revenge has come.

DemiDevimon glared from behind, hidden, at his new Master.

He loathed his new Master and wished that his old would come back. To destroy this jerk who dared call himself Ruler of the Dark Area. Who used the Nightmare Soldiers army for his own goals. DemiDevimon frowned. He knew what this Digimon wanted. Pure revenge against humanity and Digimon who partner up with humans. Most Digimon of the Nightmare Soldiers Army were indifferent about this theme and maybe some of them wished to partner up with humans to become stronger. DemiDevimon stepped back. He went down the corridor of the castle. He would find his Master, whereever he is. It was just a question of time.

STAY TUNED FOR DIGIMON STREET BATTLES: TAMERS VS. HACKERS!

P.S Surpriese! The fic has a sequel. So what do you think? Who is DemiDevimon's Master and who is the Digimon who seeks for a revenge against the humanity? Like said, stay tuned for Digimon Street Battles: Tamers vs. Hackers. [I promise, till next friday, the first chapter is done.] 


	21. Never Give Up!

Okay, I watched a Never Give Up Digimon Xros Wars AMV (it was the full version) and that's where I got the idea for this one. Also, this one has many scenes from the fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Never Give Up! [Digimon Xros Wars]<strong>

-Instrumental-

_(Digimon Tamers Rumble Arena Championship Logo appears)_

TAFU na HAATO! Nando demo tatakau to

_(Similar to Xros Wars: Arisa and Impmon run through a field)_

kimeta toki kara tomaranai MAI ROODO

_(they get joined by Kenny with Terriermon on his shoulder)_

Chiisana PURAIDO seotte

_(they get joined by Rene and Renamon)_

kobushi wo nigitte

_(they get joined by Takuto and Guilmon)_

mata ippo ippo GOORU wo

_(they get joined by Taito and Shoutmon)_

mezashi zenryoku shissou!

_(they get joined by Hikaru and Elecmon, Calumon flies/jumps in front of the team)_

Tama ni tsurai hi datte atte

_(A thunder illuminates the grey sky in the Digiworld and it's raining)_

omoidoori ni ikanakute

_(we see the Hackers under a tree, Akari and BlackGatomon standing, Akira and BlackAgumon leaned on the tree and Ken, Wormmon, Akita, Dorumon, Dean and Veemon sitting under the tree)_

sora ga namida de nijinde mietemo

_(It stops raining and Akari steps forward with a satisfied smile)_

Ashita wa kitto egao ni naru kara

_(She turns around and gives the boy's the 'Everything's Alright' sign with her thumb)_

Daijoubu!

_(the boys and their Digimon are seen smiling)_

Osoreru koto wa nani mo nai yo

_(On the sky of the DigiWorld appears a firework) _

"Ore wa tsuyoi" to shinjite

_(Itsuki is seen with a mic announcing the DRA Tournament on a stand in the DigiWorld)_

iza ikou ze

_(The scene zooms backwards and many Tamers and Digimon are seen cheering)_

"Mou shinpai nai yo omae nara!"

_(Impmon preforms his Bada-Boom attack)_

Sou sora ga waratteru ki ga shita

_(Renamon preforms her Diamond Storm attack)_

ase to namida no kazu kitto kagayakeru

_(Terriermon preforms his Terrier-Tornado)_

Moshi fuan ni natta toki datte

_(Elecmon performs his Super Thunder Strike)_

yareba dekiru to jibun shinjite

_(Guilmon preforms his Pyro Sphere)_

Ashiato ga oshietekureta zutto

_(Shoutmon twirls his mic and performs his Hard Rock Damashi)_

NEVER GIVE UP!

_(Calumon performs it's Shining Digivolution attack-his Zero Unit shines)_

"Itsumo dareka to kurabete shimau nda yo..."

_(The Forest Area is seen from above with some Tamers and their Digimon fighting)_

Ari no mama demo ii to wakatteitemo

_(Paildramon falls on the ground as Beelzemon beat him)_

Dareka no sei ni shite nigete konna jibun ga yurusenakute

_(Terriermon bumps with Zudomon's Hammer Gorillamon's head, Beelzemon blasts Minotaurmon off with Gallantmon's Shield of the Just attack)_

Kabe ni butsukatte shimatte hitori ja dou shiyou mo nakute

_(Gargomon fires his Gargo Pellets at Gorillamon and then punches Gorillamon with his Bunny Pummel)_

Demo tsurai toki ni soba ni ite sasaete kureru nakama ga ite

_(Arisa, Rene, Kenny, Gargomon, Kyubimon and Beelzemon get encircled by Dokugumon, Arukenimon gestures the Dokugumon to attack)_

Tomo ni waratte naite kureru kara

_(Kyubimon burns down Arukenimon with her Dragon Wheel)_

Kakegae no nai sonzai ga me ni mienai CHIKARA to yuuki

_(LadyDevimon attacks Growlmon with her Evil Wing attack)_

senaka ou shita!

_(Growlmon faints and de-digivoluves to Guilmon)_

Osoreru koto wa nani mo nai yo

_(SaberLeomon cuts through Blossmons vines with his Twin Fang to free Beelzemon)_

orera nakama dakara tomo ni ikou ze

_(LadyDevimon uses her Black Wing attack to stab through Okuwamon who then gets deleted)_

"Mou shinpai nai yo omae nara!"

_(BlackGatomon jumps performs her Lighting Paw attack)_

Sou sora ga waratteru ki ga shita

_(Wormmon performs his Sticky Net attack)_

ase to namida no kazu kitto kagayakeru

_(BlackAgumon performs his Spitfire attack, Veemon performs his Vee-Headbutt attack)_

Moshi fuan ni natta toki datte

_(Dorumon performs his Dash Metal attack)_

yareba dekiru to jibun shinjite

_(A shadowed image of Milleniumon appears and it roars, Yung appears and trusts his Black D-Power)_

Ashiato ga oshiete kureta zutto NEVER GIVE UP!

_(Noah, Wizardmon and Nanami and DemiDevimon appear, both standing with their back turned to each other and with arms crossed on their chests)_

Give up, give up, give up...

_(Ami, Opossumon, Sam, MarineAngemon, Miko and Monodramon appear in a kind of row as the scene changes from left to right)_

Ima ga funbari toki dattara chotto matte nanka nai de tatte

_(The scene zooms into the Arena where Itsuki and Satoshi announce the begin of the Arena Battles)_

Kokoro no HACHIMAKI maite kokora de hakui shibatte

_(The competitors are seen in the lounge room)_

Sou surya kitto ippo RIIDO

_(IceLeomon slashes with his sword at Paildramon)_

nareru kitto hitori no

_(Rapidmon fires his Rapid Fire at DoruGreymon)_

HIIROO ouo yeah, yeah!

_(BlackWarGreymon fires his Terra Destroyer at Justimon)_

"Shouganai" tte itte seitouka

_(Shoutmon attacks with Hard Rock Damashi Wormmon)_

suru amai jibun nara kettobasu

_(MarineAngemon attacks Renamon with his Kahuna Wave attack)_

BIBIttenaide heppiriyou ni hi tsukeru chakka! Ugokanakuccha!

_(BlackGatomon jumps and punches Opossumon with her Lighting Paw attack)_

CHACCHACCHA to chaban wa shuuryou

_(DemiDevimon attacks Guilmon with Evil Whisper)_

tomattenaide mata RE:SUTAATO!

_(Gallantmon and Grani fire an Unsion Attack blast at MaloMyotismon)_

KEEP ON itsumo no egao de iku ZONE

_(Wizardmon sends his Electro Squall at Impmon)_

HERE WE GO NOW!

_(Beelzemon beats Dynasmon with his Corona Destroyer attack)_

Itsudemo hitori janai yo

_(Arisa and Impmon meet Takuto and Guilmon in the park)_

itsudemo akiramenaide

_(Arisa and Takuto shake hands as they deceide to give their best at their battle)_

sora wo miagete kobushi kakage

_(Arisa and Impmon are seen in the Arena facing Takuto and Guilmon)_

"Mou shinpai nai yo omae nara!"

_(Beelzemon rushes over to Gallantmon who rises his shield)_

Sou sora ga waratteru ki ga shita

_(Beelzemon BM and Gallantmon on Grani fire their blast attacks)_

ase to namida no kazu kitto kagayakeru

_(The smoke clears, revealing Impmon with an fireball and Guilmon charging up his Pyro Sphere)_

Moshi fuan ni natta toki datte

_(Lilithmon rushes over to Beelzemon to stabb him with his Nazar Nail, he escapes the attack)_

yareba dekiru to jibun shinjite

_(Milleniumon appears with Yung, the Tamers battle Milleniumon and the Diaboromon)_

Ashiato ga oshiete kureta zutto

_(Every Digimon attacks Milleniumon deleting him)_

NEVER GIVE UP!

_(Arisa thrusts her D-Power (like Taiki))_

Nebagiba! Nebagiba! Nebagiba!

_(Arisa is shown talking with Akira, who then walks away)_

-Instrumental Ending-

_(The whole Tamers and Hackers team are shown, plus Ami, Opossumon, Noah, Wizardmon, Miko, Monodramon, Nanami, DemiDevimon, Satoshi and ExAgumon (like the Xros Wars ending))_


End file.
